


I Swear That You’ll Be Mine

by KyluxFicHell



Series: I Belong to You Forever [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationship, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe- Dystopia, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Shaming, Degradation, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Human Furniture, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reward and Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Sub discrimination, Under negotiated punishment, Unhealthy Dom/sub relationships, Whipping, lack of aftercare, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: “Can’t you claim us?” John asks desperately. “Just until the charges are dropped against Freddie and Brian?”“You know I would if I could,” Jim says gently, brushing a thumb across John’s cheekbone to wipe away a tear. “I’d claim you both in a heartbeat to keep you out of Ray’s hands. But any claim on you now is going to have the same problem- Ray will know it’s not legitimate. He’ll know it’s just an attempt to keep you from fulfilling the Submissive Clause of your contract, and he’ll just get the police involved again.”“So we have no choice,” Roger says miserably. “We belong to Ray now.”John lets out a choked sob.“I’ll do what I can to get you back with Freddie and Brian as soon as possible,” Jim promises. “But listen to me, boys, I’m going to need your help with this.” Jim swallows. “I’m so sorry, lads, but I need you to be really brave for me. You need to do whatever Ray says.”ORAn alternate version of ‘I Belong to You Forever’. Ray Foster manages to gather enough evidence to suggest that Freddie and Brian’s claims on John and Roger aren’t legitimate...and Queen pay the price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go...this fic has been informally dubbed the ‘IBTYF dark ‘verse’ on my tumblr page for anyone who is interested in exploring this universe more. It’s set outside IBTYF canon as an alternate ‘dark’ version of IBTYF.
> 
> This fic is set in a Dom/sub AU where everyone has a natural “status” and is born either a Dominant or a submissive. This society is highly discriminatory against subs, and public punishment/humiliation of subs is socially acceptable. I would recommend that you read ‘I Belong to You Forever’ (the first fic in the series) before reading this to get a better sense of this AU.
> 
> This fic will mention both healthy and unhealthy Dom/sub relationships, which are perceived very differently in this universe compared to our own. Please also note that this is an Alternate Universe which is very dark, so behaviours that are considered "healthy" or "unhealthy" in this verse are very different to our own universe, and the relationships in this fic don't reflect how healthy relationships work in our universe. Rape/sexual abuse of subs takes place in this universe, although this doesn’t take place between the band members. This fic will focus on a forced/abusive Dom/sub relationship, so please read all warnings/tags and proceed with caution.
> 
> As usual, comments are welcome and appreciated, and I’m very happy to chat or answer any questions about this particular universe.
> 
> Finally, thank you to everyone who has helped me expand and develop the IBTYF universe/dark verse. This is dedicated to you. 
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash 
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything written here is completely fictional which includes fictional versions of the people mentioned. I don’t own anyone and this is a fictional story set in an alternate universe.

Roger yawns and stretches, his muscles aching deliciously.

He arches his back, grinning when he feels a familiar pleasant soreness in his arse; a reminder of last night’s activities. He turns to look at his Dom lying beside him, feeling his pulse quicken at the sight of Brian’s handsome face.

Roger shuffles closer to Brian quietly, and gently brushes his fingers over the older man’s broad chest. Some days he still finds it difficult to believe that he actually belongs to Brian; of all the submissives in the world, Brian claimed _him_. He runs his fingers along the leather of the collar fastened around his own neck, and he knows Brian’s is the only collar he ever wants to wear.

“What are you up to, imp?”

Roger is disturbed from his thoughts by Brian, blinking up at him with a sleepy smile. He’s always so handsome in the mornings with his curls messed up on the pillow and his jaw covered in light stubble, his eyes warm as he drinks in Roger’s face. Brian reaches out to wrap one long arm around Roger’s waist, pulling him close so that the sub is lying on his chest.

“Nothing, Master,” Roger says happily, shooting Brian a cheeky grin. “I was just thinking about last night.” Roger kisses his Dom’s jaw. “And the spectacular fucking you gave me. I was thinking about how I’d love a repeat performance.”

Brian laughs and kisses Roger on the lips as he squeezes the younger man’s bottom. “Cheeky little minx. I didn’t give it to you good enough last night, Rog? Are you questioning your Dom’s ability to pleasure you, hm?”

“Not at all, Master.” Roger grinds himself up against Brian’s thigh. “It was so good last night that I just want more. I want more of _you_, Bri.”

Brian chuckles and glances at his watch on the nightstand. “As lovely as that sounds, we don’t have much time, love.”

Roger frowns, confused. “It’s not a studio day today. Don’t we get a lie-in?”

Brian caresses Roger’s neck just above his collar. “We’re due at Foster’s office today.”

_Shit_.

“That’s _today_?” Roger groans, his heart sinking as he buries his face in his pillow. “Jesus.”

“I know, love,” Brian says gently, leaning down to kiss blond hair. “None of us want to go. But think of what we could get out of this. Jim thinks we’re now in a position to nearly double the percentage of royalties we receive, and he thinks Foster might be open to negotiation if we can get the album released in the next three months.”

Roger grunts into the pillow.

“You know Freddie and I will always defer to you and John on this, Rog. If we want to do this, we all have to be there to sign the new deal. But if you and John would prefer not to go, then we won’t. As I’ve always said: we do this together or not at all. No amount of money is worth more than you and John feeling comfortable.”

There’s nowhere in the world Roger hates visiting more than Ray Foster’s office. There’s nowhere in the world where he feels more humiliated or degraded, and he knows John feels the same. Brian and Freddie try and visit alone whenever they can, but there are some matters that require the whole band to be present to discuss.

Roger sighs. “It’s not just about money though, is it? If Jim thinks we’re in a position to negotiate royalties, it means he thinks Queen has bargaining power. This could mean so much more than money. This could lead to our creative freedom...this could even lead to us actually _influencing_ the music industry.”

He knows this is an opportunity they won’t get again. It’s an opportunity to negotiate more freedom for Queen; an opportunity to give them enough power to break away from the record label when their contract is up. Power that they could then use to say _no_ to concert venues that don’t allow submissives to wear clothes; power that they could use to persuade record labels to actually _pay_ submissive artists; power that they could use to refuse to work with anyone in the industry who discriminated against submissives, regardless of whether it’s legal. Maybe they could even change the law-

Roger knows he’s getting ahead of himself though.

Brian brushes a few blond strands of hair behind Roger’s ear. “So you want to go?”

“Well, obviously I don’t _want_ to go. I’m gonna daydream every second we’re in that room with that creep.”

Brian trails kisses down Roger’s spine, stopping just above the swell of his arse. “Just think of the lovely reward that will be waiting for you when you get home.”

Roger perks up. “Reward?”

“Mm. If you’re a good boy.” Brian dips his tongue between his sub’s arse cheeks, stopping just before he reaches Roger’s entrance. A little teaser for later.

“Yes, Master.” Roger shivers. “Are you sure we don’t have time for a little preview now? A really really quick preview?”’

“Incorrigible nymph,” Brian chuckles, tangling his legs with Roger’s and kissing the giggling sub.

*****

By the time they finally make it to the kitchen for a quick bite of toast, Freddie and John have already eaten and are just finishing their tea at the table together. 

Freddie gives them a knowing grin, waggling his eyebrows. “Well well. Look who decided to join us after their early morning fuck.”

Roger sticks his tongue out and takes a seat next to John, reaching for the butter and jam. 

“Looks like Brian and I weren’t the only ones enjoying ourselves this morning eh, Deaks?” Roger brushes John’s hair away from his neck to reveal a fresh hickey just above his collar, and the younger sub turns crimson.

“We enjoyed ourselves in a timely fashion,” Freddie retorts, before handing some papers over to Brian to sign.

“Dreading today?” Roger asks John quietly, nudging his knee gently against the younger sub’s while the two Doms are preoccupied with looking over the papers together. 

John grimaces. “I’ve been dreading this for the last few days. I thought it would get easier every time we go there, but the thought of it still makes me want to throw up. Freddie said as a reward we can take a bath when we get home though.”

“Maybe we should spend some time together too?” Roger suggests gently, brushing John’s hair away from his face. “We haven’t had some decent sub time in ages.”

Lately things have been so busy with the album that the four of them have been practically joined at the hip, and any free time Roger’s had has been spent with Brian. He loves his Dom more than anything, but sometimes being around so much Dominant energy can be incredibly draining, and he’s been aching to spend some time alone with John. 

John perks up. “Ooh, yes please. Do you think we can persuade Freddie and Brian to let us have the flat to ourselves one night this week?”

“Oh I’m very persuasive,” Roger says firmly, nudging the younger sub. “Watch this.” He clears his throat. “Oh _Brian_!”

Brian looks up from his paperwork to see Roger batting his eyes.

“John and I want some time alone in the flat for some sub time this week _pretty_ please. _Master_.”

Brian raises an eyebrow. “Why do I get the feeling that you two are up to no good?”

Roger and John giggle when their eyes meet.

“Oh let them have their fun,” Freddie chuckles, reaching over to caress John’s cheek. “They’ve been working hard and they have a trying day ahead.”

The thought of a reward from Brian tonight and some sub time with John later in the week is enough to distract Roger for now, but he can already feel the pit of dread building in his stomach as he finishes his toast. He can tell from John’s quieter than usual behaviour that their impending visit to Foster Records is bothering him as well, and Roger knows he has to be strong for his best friend’s sake as well as his own.

There’s noticeable tension as they clear up their dishes together and gather their coats, although Brian and Freddie try and engage the subs in some gentle banter to distract them.

The ride over to Foster Records is quiet; Roger sits in the front of the van with Brian and gazes out the window, trying not to think about the ordeal awaiting him. He can hear Freddie and John talking quietly in the back about a song Freddie is writing, and Roger wonders not for the first time what life would be like if he had been born a Dom. What it would be like to be able to be credited as a songwriter on Queen’s records. What it would be like to not have to worry about going to venues with no-clothing policies for subs. What it would be like to be able to take care of his own finances or receive his share of the royalties without Brian’s intervention.

What it would be like to be _free_.

By the time they pull up outside the office, Roger is pulling his coat tighter around himself as he gazes at the drab grey building. The chilly air hits him as he steps out of the van, and he shoots a reassuring smile at John, who’s looking pretty miserable. 

The Doms walk ahead of them as is customary when they’re all in public together, and Roger takes hold of John’s hand.

“It’ll be okay, Deaks,” Roger says softly. “I’m right here with you.”

John gives him a small smile and squeezes his hand, before they both take a deep breath and follow Brian and Freddie inside.

Jim is already waiting for them in the reception area, his briefcase in his lap, and he stands and greets them with a smile when they arrive.

“Cutting it fine, boys,” the older Dom says playfully with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh hush, Miami,” Freddie says with a dismissive wave. “We don’t want to have to spend a second longer in this hellhole than we have to.”

“I can understand that.” Jim smiles warmly at the two subs, who bow their heads respectfully.

Roger always feels safe when he’s with Brian, but there’s something incredibly reassuring about Jim’s presence. As an older Dom with a little more experience of the world, Jim has a calmness about him which Roger finds incredibly soothing, and even John’s anxieties seem to be eased a little just by being around their lawyer.

“Why don’t you two go and get undressed?” Brian says softly to the two subs. “Then we can get this over with.”

Roger nods, his eyes drifting over to the familiar gold-plated sign on the wall behind Jim, the dark bold lettering making him feel just as queasy as it did the first time he read it. 

**_Submissives_** _**are**_ _**not**_ **_permitted_** _**to**_ _**wear**_ _**clothing**_ _**beyond**_ _**this**_ _**point**_.

Roger takes a deep breath. He knows his Dom is right; the quicker they do this, the better.

“Come on, Deaky,” Roger says to the younger sub, trying to sound cheerful. “Let’s go and get ready.”

They leave the Doms to discuss the contents of Jim’s briefcase as they head to the submissive changing rooms. Although it’s probably the only place in this building where Roger feels safe, the only place where Doms aren’t allowed, he really hates these changing rooms. He’s come to associate this place with stripping off his dignity as well as his clothes.

“What do you want to do for sub time this week?” Roger asks as they begin to undress in the empty changing room, trying to take John’s mind off what lies ahead of them.

“Um.” John tugs off his scarf and coat, running his fingers through his hair. “It might be quite nice just to have a quiet night in. I’ve got some Doctor Who recorded on VHS which I’ve been meaning to catch up on. We could cuddle and have some wine and just relax for a bit. It’s been a bit hectic lately with all the time we’ve been spending in the studio.”

“That sounds nice.” Roger grins as he wriggles out of his jeans. “Maybe some sexy time afterwards too? If you feel like it? I’m sure Brian won’t mind.”

“Oh.” John giggles, blushing crimson as he pulls his jumper over his head. “You know I’m always up for some sexy sub time. I’ll have to ask Fred but I know he’ll say yes. He’ll probably end up buying us some new toys as a reward for today.” 

“_Deaky_,” Roger laughs, folding his clothes neatly on one of the wooden benches. “God, I love what a confident little sub you’ve become.”

John bursts out laughing as he pulls his underwear down his thighs, and it’s lovely to see him smile just before they have to go through this again. 

Now that they’re both naked, Roger shivers a little in the cool air. Being naked in front of John is second nature now; they’ve become very used to seeing each other unclothed during their visits to Foster’s office, or when one of them is being punished, or occasionally during sub time. But being naked in public is still just as humiliating as it was the first time. 

“Come here,” Roger says softly, taking John’s hand and pulling him in close for a hug. “I love you so much, John. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I love you too, Rog.” John kisses Roger’s cheek. “You’re my best friend. I’m so glad I don’t have to go through this alone.” 

They hug for a moment, and then Roger brushes his lips against John’s in a friendly kiss. Usually he wouldn’t be this sentimental in their current setting, but right now he feels a wave of affection rush through him for John.

“Come on then, lovely,” Roger sighs. “Let’s get this over with.”

John’s shoulders slump, but he takes hold of Roger’s hand and they slowly head back towards the reception area together.

Roger used to think that this would get easier with time, that one day he’d be able to walk with his head held high after shedding his clothes, but it’s just as awful as it was the first time. He’s still acutely aware of eyes drinking him in, of the cool chill in the air. He knows John doesn’t find this any easier either, but the younger sub has got better at hiding his discomfort. He finds it easier to zone himself out now. 

The Doms are busy looking over some papers together, and Brian gives Roger a warm smile when he notices the two subs approaching. Roger still can’t help but blush under his gaze, even though he’s seen the hunger in those eyes a hundred times. Freddie is looking at John in a similar way, his smile soft as he kisses his sub gently. 

Jim has seen Roger and John naked before when he’s accompanied them to the Foster Records office for meetings, and he reacts the way he always does when the subs emerge from the changing room. He keeps his eyes effortlessly trained on their faces, his gaze never once dipping below their necks.

He’s trying to afford them some kind of dignity, and Roger loves him for it. 

Jim nods towards the flight of stairs at the other end of the corridor. “Shall we?”

Brian gives the subs one last reassuring smile, and then leads the way with Freddie and Jim. Roger and John follow, keeping their eyes straight ahead as they pass various Doms in business attire darting in and out of offices and meeting rooms, as well as the odd naked sub. 

One thing Roger has learnt is that distraction is key. The first few times they did this, they’d both simply tried to keep quiet and hope nobody stared too much, and the walk to Foster’s office had always felt like an eternity. Now though, Roger knows it’s far better to talk to make this horrible stretch pass as quickly as possible. 

“I’m thinking of making a lasagna for dinner tonight,” Roger says quietly to John, brushing their hands together. 

“I thought it was my turn to cook tonight?” John whispers back, tangling his fingers with Roger’s.

Roger smiles. “It is, but I want to give you the night off.” 

John chuckles as they climb the stairs. “Or maybe we could actually try and teach the Doms how to cook.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening. Could you imagine Bri and Freddie cooking anything decent?”

The subs giggle, and Brian looks over his shoulder to raise an eyebrow at them, but doesn’t reprimand them. Passers-by might judge the Doms for not controlling their subs, but it’s clear that Brian doesn’t want to scold them. 

Not when the hard part is still to come.

***** 

Stepping into Ray Foster’s office always makes Roger die a little inside.

He’s convinced that this room is the gateway to hell, but it’s always so bloody cold. He’s sure that Ray always keeps it cool in here deliberately whenever Queen visit; the way Ray’s eyes linger on John’s nipples or Roger’s cock makes it clear that he takes great pleasure in watching the way their naked bodies react to the cold. Despite having worked together for several months now, Roger still finds Ray Foster just as vile as the day they met.

Today, Ray isn’t the only Dom waiting for them when they arrive. It’s not uncommon for Ray to invite one of the other executives or even a more junior colleague to these meetings, but the two Doms sat quietly in the corner observing them all don’t seem as though they quite fit the description of a typical Foster Records employee. It makes Roger very nervous.

“We’ll get to the introductions later,” Ray says with a grin, when he notices the band eyeing the Doms up. “Please, have a seat. How are we all today?” 

“We’re all fine,” Jim replies in a manner that is both polite yet curt, taking a seat on the sofa beside Brian and Freddie. “We’re keen to discuss progress on the next album and the situation with royalties.” 

Roger takes his usual seat on the floor at Brian’s feet next to John, and he tries to make sure that he’s close enough to John so that their knees touch. 

“So impatient,” Ray chuckles, removing his glasses to clean them on his shirt. “You’ve only just walked in the door and you want to talk money. The band has certainly become more forward since hiring you, Jim.” 

“We know what we want,” Freddie says firmly, stroking John’s hair soothingly with one hand. “We make good money for you, and the album we’re working on now will be a hit. We want to be rewarded fairly for that.” 

“Goodness me, we _are_ being forward today.” Ray winks at John and then at Roger. “And how are you both, lovely lads?” 

“Fine, thank you sir,” Roger says curtly. 

Ray raises an eyebrow at Brian. “He still needs a bit of work with his attitude eh?” His gaze shifts to John. “And you, John? Are you well?” 

Roger wishes he could somehow shield John from the predatory gaze of the Dom behind the desk, but he can’t help but feel proud when he sees the subtle look of defiance on his friend’s face. 

“I am, sir,” John says calmly. He’s come a long way since the first time they sat in this office; he’s learnt how to fake his confidence and hide the nervousness that was once so clear on his face. Now he is completely composed, and Roger has no idea how the younger man can sit naked on the floor with such grace, while maintaining calm eye contact with a Dom so revolting. 

“That’s wonderful to hear.” Ray’s voice is soft. “I’m looking forward to hearing the songs you’ve written for the new album. Yours are my favourite, I think. I’ve never met a sub with such talent.” 

Roger doesn’t miss the faint blush on John’s cheeks and the way his posture stiffens slightly as he tries not to react to the praise. Roger can’t blame him; submissive urges don’t discriminate between the good Doms and the bad.

“Thank you, sir,” John replies.

Jim clears his throat. “Sorry, Ray, but we’re all busy men and I’m sure you’ve got lots to do.” He opens his briefcase and gathers some papers. “We’re keen to discuss the matter of royalties following the release of the next album.” 

Roger is incredibly grateful to Jim for trying to shift Ray’s focus away from John. 

“I’m sure you are,” Ray says, his tone a little more clipped. “However there’s another more pressing matter we need to discuss first.”

“And what’s that?” Brian asks, failing to keep the irritation from his voice.

Ray reaches for a small stack of papers on one end of his desk, spreading them out in front of him. “The matter of the legitimacy of your claims.”

There’s a moment of tense silence.

“Excuse me?” Freddie frowns. “I thought we’d dealt with this? We already proved to you that our claims are genuine.”

Roger swallows. He remembers that only too well. It doesn’t seem that long ago that he was on his knees in this office, sucking Brian’s cock while John sobbed and Freddie seethed and Ray taunted them.

“There are clearly strong bonds between you, but I’ve never been fully convinced about the claims,” Ray drawls. “It just all seemed a little..._convenient_. When my assistant had met with you a few weeks before we signed you, I’d been told that Roger and John were unclaimed. And then when you came here to sign the contract, the submissives were both claimed. Remind me again the date on which the claimings took place?”

“21st November 1972,” Brian says immediately.

Ray raises an eyebrow. “Indeed. Just one day before you signed the contract with my record label. Impeccable timing, no?”

No one says anything, and Roger can feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

“I wasn’t born yesterday.” Ray’s tone is colder now. “We all know that the Submissive Clause of your contract doesn’t apply to claimed subs.”

Roger knows that clause of their contract by heart.

_v._ _Executive_ _level_ _employees_ _of_ _Foster_ _Records_ _are_ _entitled_ _to_ _request_ _unclaimed_ _submissive_ _artists_ _to_ _partake_ _in_ _sexual_ _activities_ _with_ _them_, _which_ _includes_ _but_ _is_ _not_ _limited_ _to_\- _vaginal_ _sex_, _anal_ _sex_, _oral_ _sex_, _intercrural_ _sex_, _and_ _any_ _other_ _form_ _of_ _intercourse_, _at_ _any_ _time_ _of_ _the_ _executive’s_ _choosing_.

“I asked our lawyers to do a little digging.” Ray sits back in his chair and grins. “And as it transpires, Roger and John actually weren’t legally claimed when you signed your contract.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Freddie snaps, and the undercurrent of worry in his voice makes Roger very nervous.

Ray grabs three of the documents on the desk before standing and approaching the band. He leans down to hand one of the documents to Roger.

“This is the contract you signed with my label, correct?” Ray asks softly.

Roger glances at it, recognising it instantly when he sees their four signatures together at the bottom. It was the first time he signed his name as _Roger_ _May_.

“Yes, sir,” Roger replies, his tongue heavy in his mouth.

“Can you read the date on it please, Roger.”

Roger swallows. “22nd November 1972.”

“Lovely, thank you.” Ray hands the other two documents to John. “These are your claim licences.”

“Where the hell did you get those from?” Brian cuts in.

“It’s not difficult,” Ray drawls, “when you have good lawyers. Isn’t that right, Jim?”

Roger looks nervously at Jim, whose expression is difficult to read. He has a horrible feeling he knows where this is going.

“As you know,” Ray says softly, “a Dom must file a claim licence for a claim to be legal. John, would you be so kind as to read the date on each licence? One is signed by Freddie and the other by Brian.”

Roger can tell by the way that John’s face pales as he examines the documents that this is not going to be good.

“John,” Ray prompts.

John swallows. “25th November 1972.”

“25th November,” Ray repeats. “On both of them?”

“Yes, sir,” John says, his voice trembling slightly.

Ray grins at the Doms. “So legally you didn’t actually claim your submissives until three days after you signed the contract with me.”

Roger wants to be sick.

“We claimed them in principle before the contract was signed, but didn’t have time to file the paperwork until a few days later,” Brian cuts in, and Roger can sense the nervousness in his voice. “Regardless of when they were claimed, they’re legally claimed now. So it doesn’t make any difference. Right, Miami?”

Everyone turns to look at Jim, and Roger’s heart drops when he sees the worried look on the lawyer’s face.

“Actually it does,” Ray says softly. “When you signed your contract with this record label, not only were your submissives unclaimed, but you lied to me. I don’t like it when people lie to me, Brian. Especially when they’re trying to keep me from what’s mine.”

_This_ _can’t_ _be_ _happening_. Roger wishes this were some kind of horrible nightmare; he hopes that he’ll wake up any second now and still be in bed in Brian’s arms.

“Your claims were fraudulent when you made them,” Ray continues. “That’s a very serious crime. And the chronology of all this seems to suggest that your claims are merely claims of convenience, deliberately made in an attempt to violate our contract. I had no choice but to report you to the police.”

He gestures at the two Doms who have been sat quietly in the corner observing them, and that’s when it dawns on Roger. They’re plain-clothes detectives.

“They’re not claims of convenience,” Roger says quickly, desperation in his voice. “They’re real. They’ve always been real-“ 

“Speaking out of turn again,” Ray says coldly. “If Brian were really your Dom, he would have taught you more discipline. But as he’s about to be arrested, he sadly won’t have the chance.” 

“Arrested?” John asks worriedly, his face completely pale. 

“I’m afraid so, my dear,” Ray says with faux sadness. “It’s so disappointing. It kills me to have to split up Queen like this, just when you were all doing so well, but the law is the law.”

“Bullshit!” Freddie yells, anger on his face as he stands. “This is absolute fucking bullshit. Miami, he can’t do this.”

Jim sighs. “Actually, he can.”

Roger feels like the room is spinning, and John reaches over to grip his hand tightly. 

“Quite right, Jim,” Ray grins. “As Freddie and Brian made fraudulent claims, they will be arrested and put on trial.” He fixes his gaze on the two subs. “And as for you two...well. Freddie and Brian’s claims on you will automatically become void until the trial.” He takes the document from Roger’s hands and flicks through it. “And as you’re now unclaimed subs who have recently been released from fraudulent claims, and you are still under contract with Foster Records, you are now legally under the care of...” He points to the relevant passage in the contract and smiles softly. “Me.” 

“Fuck you,” Brian spits, also standing. “You’re not gonna fucking touch them.”

One of the detectives steps forward. “Brian May and Freddie Mercury, you are under arrest on suspicion of making fraudulent claims on submissives. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

“He’s lying,” Roger says desperately to the two detectives, scrambling to his feet and bringing John with him. “Anything Ray’s said to you, he’s lying.”

“Ray,” Jim says, standing to step in front of Roger and John protectively. “We can talk about this. Queen can’t make money for you if half of them are in prison.” 

“We can talk about this at the trial,” Ray replies, as the detectives handcuff Freddie and Brian. “Guilty until proven innocent, you know that better than anyone, Jim. And I can’t be associated with fraudsters.”

John has Roger’s hand in a death grip now, and his earlier composure is gone as tears slide down his cheeks.

“It’s alright, John,” Freddie says frantically, clearly desperate to comfort his sub. “It’s going to be alright, my love.” 

John throws himself at Freddie, pulling the Dom into a kiss, and Freddie’s restrained arms twitch behind his back, clearly trying to hug his submissive.

“We’ll get this sorted out,” Brian says to Roger, although he doesn’t sound completely confident. “I promise you, Rog, we’ll get this sorted.”

Roger blinks back tears as he steps forward and wraps his arms around Brian’s neck, before gently kissing him on the lips. He’s painfully aware that it’s entirely possible this might be the last kiss they share for a while. There’s also a part of him that wonders if this might be the last kiss they _ever_ share, but he quickly banishes that thought from his mind.

“How touching,” Ray sneers. He gestures at the detectives. “You’d better take them away. Before they try and take advantage of these poor submissives any further.” 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Freddie spits at Ray as he struggles against the Dom guiding him towards the door. “If you touch a single hair on their heads, I will kill you!” 

“Jim,” Brian says frantically as he’s led out of the room. “Take care of Rog and John, _please_, keep them safe-“

“I’ll do what I can,” Jim promises. “I’ll do everything in my power to keep them safe and bring you home.” 

“I love you, Rog,” Brian says softly as he’s escorted through the door.

Roger doesn’t have a chance to say it back.

He feels as though all the air has been knocked from his lungs. He can’t breathe.

He’s vaguely aware of John taking hold of his hand again, squeezing tightly, and of Ray’s gaze settling on them both. He’s acutely aware of the fact that Brian and Freddie are no longer here, and Roger has never felt more terrified. 

“It’s alright, lads,” Ray says softly, taking a step towards them. “I’m going to take good care of you.” 

The fear is suddenly replaced by rage. Pure and utter rage.

“You bastard,” Roger says, his hands shaking. “You fucking bastard!”

Ray chuckles. “I know this is going to take some getting used to, but I’m going to try and make the transition as smooth as possible.” 

The Dom reaches out to caress John’s cheek, and Roger sees red. He lunges for Ray, desperate to throttle him, but Jim grabs hold of him to restrain him.

“Ray,” Jim says breathlessly, struggling to keep Roger under control. “Can I have a moment alone with the lads? Please?”

Ray grins. “Five minutes. But no funny business, Jim. I don’t want you feeling up my subs.”

_My_ _subs_.

Roger is trembling in Jim’s arms as Ray heads for the door, shooting him one last wink as he steps outside.

It’s then that Roger lets himself cry.

He buries his face in Jim’s shoulder and sobs as the Dom holds him close. He can feel John hugging him too, and he feels so _weak_. He should be comforting the younger sub, looking after him in Freddie’s absence, and yet he’s nothing but a trembling mess as he replays the image of Brian being led from the room in handcuffs.

“It’s alright, boys,” Jim says gently, holding them both close. “That’s it, Roger, just let it out. Shh, good lad.”

They stand there just holding each other for a minute, and when Roger looks up to sniff and wipe his eyes, he can see that John’s eyes are wet too.

“What are we going to do, Miami?” John asks quietly. “How do we get Freddie and Brian out of this?” 

Jim sighs, suddenly looking a lot older than his years. “Until the trial, there’s not a lot we can do. They’re guilty until proven innocent. I’ll find out where they’re being held and go and see them, and I’ll make sure we put together the best case possible. I’ll try and find a way out of this boys, I _promise_.”

“How long will we have to wait for the trial?” Roger asks, already dreading the answer.

Jim gives them both a sad look. “I can’t say for certain. I’ll try my best to see if the courts can arrange it as soon as possible, but with cases like this it can often be six to eight weeks.”

_Six_ _to_ _eight_ _weeks_.

“I’ll do my best,” Jim promises, “I swear to you both.” 

John sniffs. “So, until the trial...what happens to us?”

Jim holds them both tighter. “I’m afraid Ray is right. You’re still under contract, and while Freddie and Brian’s claims on you are temporarily void, you’re immediately under the care of Ray. You signed the contract and agreed to the terms, and I know you thought those terms would never apply to you, but there’s not a lot we can do about it now.”

_Under_ _the_ _care_ _of_ _Ray_.

Roger doesn’t think he’s ever heard a more misleading term in his life. Essentially it means that he and John will be sex slaves for the next six to eight weeks.

“Can’t _you_ claim us?” John asks desperately. “Just until the charges are dropped against Freddie and Brian?”

“You know I would if I could,” Jim says gently, brushing a thumb across John’s cheekbone to wipe away a tear. “I’d claim you both in a heartbeat to keep you out of Ray’s hands. But any claim on you now is going to have the same problem- Ray will know it’s not legitimate. He’ll know it’s just an attempt to keep you from fulfilling the Submissive Clause of your contract, and he’ll just get the police involved again.”

“So we have no choice,” Roger says miserably. “We belong to Ray now.”

John lets out a choked sob.

“I’ll do what I can to get you back with Freddie and Brian as soon as possible,” Jim promises. “But listen to me, boys, I’m going to need your help with this.” Jim swallows. “I’m so sorry, lads, but I need you to be really brave for me. You need to do whatever Ray says.” 

“Whatever Ray says,” Roger echoes, his stomach dropping.

“Any disobedience,” Jim says quickly, “any act of defiance from you, and it can be used as evidence against Brian and Freddie in court. For the court to believe that Brian and Freddie’s claims are legitimate, they’ll need to think that you’ve been disciplined and taught how to behave properly around Doms. If Ray gives any evidence to suggest that you’ve been defiant or disobedient during your time with him, the court will think that Brian and Freddie haven’t treated you like proper Doms would treat their claimed subs. Not to mention I’m sure you’ll want to avoid giving Ray an excuse to punish you.”

Roger’s shoulders slump in defeat. He knows Jim is right. He knows that he and John have no choice. They belong to Ray Foster, and they have to do what he says.

_For_ _six_ _to_ _eight_ _weeks_.

Roger turns to John, taking the younger sub’s hands in his own in a vain attempt to comfort him. “We’re going to get through this, Deaky. We’ll be together and we’ll help each other through this.”

John takes a deep breath and nods. “We can do this. For Freddie and Brian.”

Roger can’t help but admire the determination in John’s eyes as they hug, and Roger holds his friend close. He would give anything for John not to be trapped in this nightmare, but a small part of him is glad that he won’t have to go through this alone.

Ray chooses that moment to re-enter the office, and he smiles hungrily when he sees Roger and John hugging. 

“The two of you make such a lovely pair,” the Dom chuckles. “The three of us will certainly be having some fun together.”

John quickly wipes his eyes and steps away from Roger to compose himself.

“Now,” Ray says, rummaging through the drawers of his desk. “First thing’s first.”

He holds out two identical collars- plain black, with the letters _RF_ embroidered in the middle. 

“New collars for a fresh start.” Ray gestures at their necks. “Take those off please.” 

Roger’s instinct is to tell Ray to _fuck_ _off_, but he thinks of Jim’s words from earlier. Any disobedience could hurt Brian’s chances of freedom, and their chance of ever being together again.

He thinks of Brian’s smile as he unfastens his collar and removes it. He tries to imagine Brian’s arms around him as he removes the one piece of his Dom he has left. 

John removes his own collar with trembling fingers, and it breaks Roger’s heart. He knows how much sentimental value that collar has to John, just like his own.

Ray reaches out to take the collars from them, but Jim quickly intervenes. 

“I’ll take them,” Jim says. “They’re not your collars to take.”

Ray raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t argue.

“I’ll take them,” Jim says gently again, holding his hands out for the collars. “I’ll look after them for you.”

John smiles at the older man gratefully, and Roger feels a wave of affection for the Dom wash over him. 

Ray immediately steps forward to fasten one of the new collars around John’s neck, brushing his hair back to secure the collar in place.

“Lovely,” Ray says with a smile, and then he leans forward and brushes his lips against John’s, one of his hands snaking down to grope John’s rear.

Roger wants to punch him.

Thankfully it only lasts a few seconds, and then Ray turns his attention on Roger. He fastens Roger’s new collar in place; the symbol of his imprisonment. Again Ray presses his lips to Roger’s, and Roger closes his eyes to pretend he’s anywhere but here. 

“Are you pleased with your new collar?” Ray asks when they part.

“Yes, sir,” Roger lies.

Ray raises an eyebrow, and Roger realises his mistake.

“Yes, _Master_,” Roger quickly corrects himself.

Ray caresses Roger’s cheek. “Don’t look so frightened, gorgeous. It’s day one and I haven’t had a chance to set out my expectations of you, so I don’t think there’s any need for a punishment just yet.” He gestures to the floor. “You may both kneel.” 

Roger’s heart is heavy as he falls to his knees. John still manages to look graceful and dignified as he follows, even under the circumstances.

“Thank you for your time, Jim,” Ray says to the other Dom. “I’ll arrange for someone to pick up John and Roger’s things today and have them sent to my house.” 

Roger squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling again. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that they’re actually going to have to _live_ with Ray.

Jim stiffens, and glances at the subs. “I want to request a daily visit to your residence until the trial. As Brian and Freddie’s legal representative, I have a right to check in on their submissives.”

“_Former_ submissives,” Ray corrects. “But you’re more than welcome, Jim.”

Jim nods and looks at the subs. “I’ll come over tomorrow then.”

It’s a small shred of hope. Roger knows that Jim has no choice but to walk out that door any minute and leave them to their fate, but he’s incredibly grateful for the small reassurance that Jim will come and see them every day.

Jim picks up his briefcase, and fixes Ray with a dangerous glare. “You’d better not hurt them, Ray. Being their Dominant doesn’t mean you can do anything you want to them, you know. And I mean it; I’ll be checking on them every day.”

“Thank you, Jim,” Ray says coldly. “See you tomorrow.”

Jim gives the subs one final reassuring look, before heading for the door. It clicks shut behind him, and Roger has never felt more vulnerable. 

“At last,” Ray grins, leering down at the subs kneeling before him. “We’re finally alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and John are brought to their new home and their new life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please read all tags and warnings first.
> 
> Please note that this chapter contains sexual harassment/assault, forced nudity, degradation, humiliation, non-con sex/rape, forced sex, physical assault and forced punishment that hasn’t been negotiated. Please proceed with caution. 
> 
> Happy to take questions as always, either on here or on tumblr @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

John used to have nightmares where everyone he loved had disappeared, and he was left all on his own in a world that was far too quiet and cold.

He feels as though he’s trapped in one of those nightmares now.

Every time he closes his eyes he sees Freddie looking back at him; a mixture of anger and fear on the Dom’s face as he’s dragged from Ray’s office.

His Dom is _gone_.

The man he loves is trapped in a prison cell, helpless and afraid.

And John belongs to someone else now.

Wearing Ray’s collar feels completely different to wearing Freddie’s. Freddie’s collar had felt liberating, _freeing_; John had worn it with pride. He’d wanted the world to know that he was Freddie’s sub. But Roy’s collar feels like his own prison sentence- he well and truly feels _owned_.

When Jim suggests that John and Roger will have to put up with this for at least the next six weeks, John wants to throw up. The thought of being around Ray even with Freddie present had been awful enough, but the idea of actually having to _live_ with Ray and obey him is stomach churning. He’s never been more sickeningly terrified in his life, and although he hates that Roger has to suffer through this too, he’s secretly glad that he won’t have to be entirely alone with his new Dom.

From the moment Ray collars them and kisses them, right there in front of Jim, John can’t help but worry about what might come next. The anxiety claws at his insides as Jim’s words echo in his head- _you_ _need_ _to_ _do_ _whatever_ _Ray_ _says_.

Whatever Ray says.

The anxiety crescendos after Jim leaves, and John is surprised that Ray doesn’t immediately bend them both over his desk. He’d fully been expecting Ray to be all over them the minute they’re alone. Instead, the Dom calmly asks them both to sit quietly in the corner on the floor while he signs paperwork and sifts through documents.

They do as they’re told and keep quiet; they daren’t speak and provoke Ray to do anything other than have them sit there silently while he works. Roger shifts as closely to John as he can so that their thighs are pressed against each other, and John is more grateful than ever to have his best friend here beside him.

They must sit there for _hours_.

In some ways, John wishes that Ray would just get on with whatever it is he wants to do with them. The anticipation is unbearable and the anxiety is making him nauseous as his mind runs through all the possible things the Dom might want to do when he finishes his paperwork. He can sense the unease radiating from Roger as well, although the other sub is doing his best to hide it, most likely for John’s benefit.

John tries to distract himself by thinking of where he’d been just a few hours ago- safe in bed in Freddie’s arms. He thinks of Freddie’s lips on his, Freddie’s hands on his body, worshipping him, telling him what a _good_ _boy_ he is. He tries to imagine Freddie in front of him now, telling him how brave he is and how everything is going to be alright.

The time seems to crawl by, and Ray doesn’t address them until the clock on the wall reads nearly six o’clock.

“Well, boys,” the Dom says tiredly, signing one last document and placing his pen down with a heavy sigh. “I think we’ll call it a day.”

He cleans his glasses and stretches in his chair a little, before finally standing and slowly making his way over to the subs. He takes his time, strolling from his desk to the corner where they’re sat, and stops in front of them with a smile.

John’s heart in his throat.

To his surprise, Ray offers him a hand, and John hesitantly takes it and allows the Dom to gently pull him up.

Roger looks equally suspicious when Ray offers a hand to him as well, and he looks as though he wants to spit at the Dom’s feet. Luckily Jim’s warning seems to have made as much of an impression on Roger as it has on John, and Roger doesn’t say anything as he allows Ray to help him up.

“You’ve both been very good for me today,” Ray says softly, still holding each of their hands. “I know this must be hard for you. It might not seem like it, but I do understand that. And I’m sorry for what happened to you today. It’s been a long day for all of us, so why don’t we go home and have something to eat, and we can talk more there about what this means for us now?”

John doesn’t understand. Ray is being so..._reasonable_.

“My assistants have already been to your home to collect your belongings,” Ray continues, “so there’s no need for you to return there.”

John feels his heart sink. He doesn’t have many possessions that are hugely sentimental to him (Freddie’s collar is probably the only one, and he’s incredibly grateful that it’s safe with Jim), but he’d been hoping that maybe he’d get to go home one last time. He’d been looking forward to possibly stepping inside the flat before being taken to his new home, so he could soak up all the wonderful memories and use them as subsistence for what’s to come.

Ray lifts John’s hand to his lips and gently kisses his knuckles, before doing the same to Roger’s. “Now why don’t you go downstairs and get dressed, my treasures. I’ll meet you in the reception when you’re ready.”

John hates his submissive instincts for making him blush in response to the pet name.

“Yes, Master,” Roger says quickly, taking John’s hand and dragging him from the office.

They walk together hand in hand at a brisk pace down the corridor and down the stairs, never once saying a word to each other. Everything that has happened in Ray’s office today feels more and more like a bad dream the further away from that room they get, and John half-expects to run into Freddie and Brian waiting for them when they get downstairs.

It’s only once they’re back in the changing room, once they’re finally alone, that Roger pulls John into a crushing hug and the reality of their situation hits him again.

“I’m so sorry,” Roger whispers into John’s hair, his voice shaking. “I’m so sorry this has happened.”

Roger’s whole body is trembling, and John knows that he can’t be the one relying on the older sub’s comfort all the time. Roger is going to need support to get through this too, and they’re going to have to be a team if they’re going to survive life as Ray’s submissives.

“It’s not your fault, Rog.” John kisses the older sub’s cheek. “Don’t apologise. None of us saw this coming.”

Roger’s blue eyes are wet with tears he’s clearly trying to hold back.

“We could run,” he whispers.

John raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“We could run,” Roger says again, quietly, as if he’s afraid of being overheard. “We could walk out of this place right now, go to my sister or your mum and get some cash and just go somewhere.”

The idea of running does sound tempting. It would be easy- there’d be nothing to stop them walking out of this building together right now. They have friends and family who could help them out, but John knows it would only be a matter of time until Ray finds them. They can’t hide forever. And the thought of Freddie and Brian having to spend the rest of their lives in prison because of him is something he just can’t live with.

John cups Roger’s jaw. “I would love to do that. But you know we’d be caught eventually, and god knows what will happen to Freddie and Brian if we run away.”

Roger’s shoulders slump in defeat. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. I...can’t believe I was so _cowardly_.”

“You’re not a coward,” John says softly. “You’re the bravest sub I’ve ever met. You’re the only reason I know I can get through the next six weeks, or however long it might be until we’re back with Freddie and Brian.”

Roger takes a deep breath, seemingly calming down a little as he stares at the pile of neatly folded clothes on one of the wooden benches. “Shall we get this over with then?”

They dress in silence, and although John is grateful that they’re being allowed to wear clothes home, he’s still rather suspicious. He’d just assumed that Ray would force them to remain naked, so he’s surprised that they’re being allowed to dress before leaving the building. It seems almost too good to be true.

Even with all his clothes on, John still feels freezing cold. Ray’s barely touched him, but he still feels violated somehow. He shares another quick cuddle with Roger before they head out to the reception area, and John pulls his coat a little tighter around himself when he sees Ray waiting for them.

The Dom gives them a smile that’s surprisingly warm. “Ah, there you are. The car’s waiting for us outside.”

Ray’s driver is a middle-aged Dom in a suit with dark glasses, and he doesn’t acknowledge the subs as they clamber into the backseat with Ray. Ray sits in the middle with Roger and John on either side of him, an arm wrapped around each of them. He thankfully doesn’t attempt to grope them, but the physical contact is unwanted and the intimacy of it makes John uncomfortable.

The drive to Ray’s house is silent; Ray thankfully seems rather tired and doesn’t bother to engage the subs in conversation. The journey takes less than twenty minutes, and by the time they arrive the Dom’s hand has steadily drifted lower to settle on John’s hip.

Ray’s house is in a quiet suburb in West London, and despite being rather large, from the outside it actually looks quite sweet and homely. It looks like the kind of house that John had always imagined himself sharing with Freddie one day.

Ray thanks the driver before they all shuffle out of the car, and the subs shiver in the chilly air as they follow the Dom up the steps to their new home.

Their prison.

“Welcome,” Ray says with a smile, taking their coats from them as they step inside. “I hope you’ll both be very comfortable here. Let me ask Thomas to make us all some tea, and then I’ll give you the tour.”

Thomas turns out to be an older sub in his fifties, with a warm smile and kind eyes, who greets them on arrival and takes their coats from Ray. He has a collar around his neck, although it doesn’t have Ray’s initials on it like Roger’s and John’s does, so John presumes he must be claimed by someone else.

“I hired Thomas to do some of the more domestic chores around the house, as I’m a very busy man,” Ray explains. “He cooks, cleans, does the laundry, and pretty much anything else I ask of him. If you have any preferences for food or anything else then please let him know.”

Thomas gives the younger subs a gentle smile but otherwise doesn’t say anything. John also notices that Ray doesn’t bother to introduce him and Roger, which suggests that either Thomas is familiar with Queen or he’d already been told that Ray would be bringing two subs home today.

Ray takes them round the house room by room, explaining where they can find things or in some cases even going into a little history behind the house. Roger is uncharacteristically quiet, barely muttering _yes_, _Master_ when asked a question, and John can’t help but worry that this is all hitting his friend now that they’re actually here.

The house itself seems nice enough- there’s a comfortable living room and spacious dining room, an enormous kitchen, and an office on the ground floor. It’s a stark contrast to the cramped flat the four of them share; it’s easily big enough for a large family to live comfortably, although it doesn’t have the homely warmth of their flat. Thomas is the only other person they see, so John presumes that Ray has no other family or staff that live with him.

When they’re taken upstairs, the first thing that Ray eagerly shows them is a bathroom with a large tub and a separate shower, as well as several floor-length mirrors and beautiful marble countertops.

“My gift to you,” Ray says softly, gesturing around the room. “The master bedroom has an en-suite which I intend to utilise with you both fully, but I do understand that you subs occasionally need your time alone, so I thought it might be quite nice if you could have your own bathroom. I’m hoping it will be a nice space for you to relax in or where you can have some privacy to get ready.”

_Get_ _ready_ _for_ _what_, John wants to ask.

“Thank you, Master,” John says when Ray looks at them expectantly.

He gives Roger a pleading look. They can’t afford to get on Ray’s bad side so soon.

“Thank you, Master,” Roger says tiredly.

There are several empty bedrooms, and John can’t help but pray that they might also be afforded the privacy of a bedroom separate from Ray. Of course he’d known that really was too good to be true, and his hopes are quickly dashed when Ray shows them the master bedroom, where John spots a few boxes in the corner containing their belongings.

He swallows as he takes in the sight of the large double bed in the middle of the room.

“Plenty of room for all three of us,” Ray says with a grin when he sees John gazing at the bed.

John also can’t help but notice a photo on one of the night stands in a simple wooden frame. It’s a picture of a young sub, probably around John’s age, with fluffy brunette hair and a sweet smile. He’s wearing a collar with the letters RF embroidered in the middle.

As they all troop back downstairs to the living room, John suddenly notices that there are a few more photos of that sub dotted around the house- hanging on the wall in the landing or on the mantelpiece above the living room fireplace. In one or two of the photos a much younger Ray Foster also appears next to the sub, smiling warmly at the camera and looking genuinely happy. John wonders where that sub is now.

Thomas has prepared some tea for them in the living room, and when Ray takes a seat on the sofa, the subs pause awkwardly, unsure of where they should sit.

“You can sit up here with me,” Ray says, patting the sofa when he sees the subs eyeing the floor uncertainly. “Until we’ve discussed expectations and how things will work around here.”

Roger and John take a seat hesitantly on either side of Ray, thanking him quietly when he hands them each a cup of tea.

“It’s been a long day, eh?” Ray chuckles, sipping his tea. “But I hope you will both be comfortable here.” He reaches out to brush Roger’s hair behind his ear as the older sub visibly tries to hold back a shudder. “I’m so glad you’re both here. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you both since the day I met you.”

A large hand appears on John’s thigh, squeezing gently.

Ray licks his lips. “I know you’re both a bit shy at the moment, but I hope you’ll soon warm up to me. Life here will be simpler for you, _enjoyable_ even, as long as you behave yourselves. I trust Jim had a word with you about the consequences of any disobedience?”

John freezes, Jim’s warning echoing in his head once again. “Yes, Master.”

“Good.” Ray leans in and smells John’s neck. “Because I can’t stand disobedience. I know you’ll both be good boys for me. Unless you want to see Freddie and Brian behind bars for the rest of their lives, of course.”

John squeezes his eyes shut.

“And believe me when I say I don’t like to give punishments when I can avoid it.” Ray presses his lips to the skin behind John’s ear. “Now, a few housekeeping rules for you both. Your things have been put in the master bedroom upstairs- you can put them wherever you wish in that room. You’ll sleep in that bedroom with me, unless I’d like some alone time with one of you, in which case the other one can use one of the spare bedrooms. As I said, Thomas can cook for you so let him know your preferences, and you are welcome to help yourselves to anything in the kitchen. On some days I’ll request that you accompany me to work, but on some days I’d prefer not to be distracted, so you will stay here. You may do as you wish during the day but I expect you to be waiting for me when I get home. I would like you to be on your knees by the front door when I arrive. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Master,” John whispers automatically, his stomach sinking as he tries to absorb everything he’s just been told.

“Roger?” Ray prompts

Roger nods, his face pale. “Yes, Master.” He looks as though he’s zoned out a little, as if he’s trying to imagine he’s anywhere but here.

“Very good. And one final expectation- you will not wear clothes indoors unless I tell you otherwise.”

John had been expecting that one, but it doesn’t stop his heart from sinking.

Ray gives them both another smile, although it’s not terribly reassuring. “I’m glad we’re all on the same page. Now, you’ve both had a bit of time to settle in, so why don’t you undress for me?”

John glances nervously at Roger.

“Here?” Roger asks hesitantly.

“Here,” Ray confirms impatiently. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen many times before, lads. Don’t keep me waiting please.”

With another quick glance at each other, Roger nods reluctantly, and they both hesitantly stand to undress. Despite the fact that Ray has seen them naked several times, there’s something even more degrading about being made to undress in front of him. John can feel the Dom’s eyes on him as he slowly peels off his layers, folding his clothes neatly and leaving them in a pile on a chair with Roger’s. Thankfully it’s a lot warmer in Ray’s house than it is in his office. They stand before the Dom naked once again, and John wishes he could reach out and take Roger’s hand.

“Lovely,” Ray murmurs, his eyes appraising them hungrily. “You’re both so beautiful.” He gestures at the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room. “Roger, would you be so kind as to pour me a glass of scotch?”

Ray phrases it like a request, as if there’s an element of choice there, but they both know it’s an order. Roger hesitates a moment, clearly fighting the urge to tell Ray to _fuck_ _off_, but John gives him another pleading look, and then the older sub silently walks over to the cabinet. John stays where he is, unsure of what to do with himself.

When Roger walks back over and hands Ray the glass, there’s a subtle look of defiance on his face; only those who know him well would be able to tell that there’s murderous intent behind the seemingly soft submission in his eyes.

“Thank you, my dear,” Ray chuckles, and then he gestures to the floor on his left. “Have a seat.”

Roger gets back down on his knees, now looking more noticeably pissed off. He visibly flinches when Ray strokes his hair.

“I need you to be very still for me,” Ray says softly, “and hold my drink. Spill a drop of it, and you’ll be sorry.”

He reaches out and gently rests the glass on top of Roger’s head. Roger stills, his body stiffening as he tries to keep the glass balanced. John’s heart aches for his friend, the secondary humiliation burning through him.

Ray spreads his legs and reaches for his belt. “John. On your knees please.”

John can feel his heart pound as he slowly obeys, settling on his knees between Ray’s legs. He glances at Roger, and the look on his friend’s face has suddenly gone from subtle fury to pure fear.

“Now Roger got to have all the fun last time, so I think it’s about time we give you a go, sweetheart.” Ray pulls out his cock, stroking slowly. “I’ve been dreaming about your mouth for so long, John. Show me what you can do, beautiful. I’m sure Freddie’s given you lots of practice.”

It’s the moment John has been dreading. He’d known it had all been too good to be true up until this point- being allowed to wear clothes, sitting on furniture, being treated with relative courtesy...

“John.” Ray’s voice is soft as he cups the sub’s chin. “Focus now, love. Please me, and I can tell the courts how wonderfully obedient you were.”

John swallows. He knows he needs to do this for Freddie and Brian. He’s never been so revolted in his life, but he tries to imagine this is Freddie in front of him right now. He tries to imagine it’s Freddie he’s about to pleasure.

John closes his eyes as he takes Ray’s cock in his hand, and nervously wraps his lips around the head.

“That’s it, love,” Ray says encouragingly. “Don’t be shy now, kitten; it’s just a cock. I know you know exactly what to do with it, so just relax and enjoy yourself.”

John once again curses his submissive urges as his own cock twitches in response to Ray’s encouraging tone and the pet names. He can feel Ray’s fingers tangling in his hair as he slowly starts to bob his head up and down, and the Dom’s pleasured moans make him feel disgusting. He’s acutely aware of Roger’s eyes on him, especially when he hears the clink of ice in the glass as Ray reaches over to take a sip of scotch.

John just wants it to be over. He tries everything he knows Freddie likes- swirling his tongue around the head, taking Ray as deep as he can, burying his nose in the Dom’s pubic hair. Ray seems to particularly enjoy it when John slurps around his dick, so John makes sure he plays up the noises and makes it as messy and sloppy as possible. He sucks as energetically as he is able to, his jaw aching, desperate to get Ray off as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately it seems as though Ray is determined not to come until John genuinely thinks he might have lockjaw. He’s not sure how long he’s on his knees for, but it feels like an eternity. He’s certain he’s never given a blowjob that’s lasted this long before.

When Ray eventually stiffens and comes, John chokes a little but does his best to swallow. He hates the taste of cum, and Freddie had always been considerate enough not to finish in his mouth. John knows that allowing a single drop to spill would likely result in some kind of punishment or worse, so he makes every effort to swallow all of Ray’s seed.

“Lovely,” Ray sighs, stroking John’s hair. “Room for improvement, certainly, but there’ll be plenty of time for practice.”

John blinks back tears, the taste of bitter cum still strong on his tongue, and when he glances at Roger, the older sub has tears in his eyes too. The empty glass of scotch is still on his head, and together they share in their humiliation as their eyes meet.

The worst part of it is that John knows this is only the beginning.

Luckily Thomas arrives to tell them that dinner is ready, so Ray is distracted from tormenting them any further for the time being. Thomas has prepared them all a generous meal, and Roger and John eat silently on cushions at Ray’s feet in the dining room. Roger barely touches his food, only answering an emotionless _yes_, _Master_ in response to Ray’s occasional questions. John knows Roger must be struggling with the conflict between his desire to rebel and his desire to secure Brian and Freddie’s freedom. That conflict is already tearing John apart, and he knows it must be so much stronger for Roger. John just wishes they could be alone again so they could comfort each other.

After dinner, John can still taste Ray in his mouth when the Dom yawns and tells them it’s time for bed. He can only hope that Ray is too tired to torment them any more tonight as they’re ushered upstairs to the master bedroom.

The are fresh toothbrushes waiting for him and Roger in the en-suite, and John must spend nearly ten minutes brushing his teeth and tongue and gargling mouthwash. There’s no way he’ll ever be able to scrub away the taste of Ray, but he still brushes his teeth until his mouth is raw and his gums bleed.

He feels dirty all over again when he comes out of the bathroom with Roger to find Ray laying in bed naked waiting for them. It’s the first time they’ve ever seen the Dom unclothed, and it just feels _wrong_. Ray isn’t unattractive for a Dom; he has a hairy chest and stomach (_like_ _Freddie_, John thinks sadly), and is carrying a little weight around his middle. But the sight of his cock hard against his stomach and the thought of what he’s going to do with that cock removes any small remote feeling of sexiness from the situation. Again, John had known that Ray being too tired to do anything else tonight was too good to be true.

“Come and join me,” Ray grins, stroking his cock lazily and patting the mattress beside him.

John reluctantly walks to one side of the bed and settles himself next to the Dom with a heavy heart. He mentally cringes when Ray wraps an arm around him and pulls him into a hungry kiss. There’s no way he can pretend he’s kissing Freddie; it’s too rough and emotionless.

It’s even worse watching Ray kiss Roger. John wants to protect his friend so badly that he wants to throttle the Dom, and he has to keep reminding himself that lashing out won’t get them anywhere.

“I can’t be having all the fun,” Ray purrs, his lips swollen and glistening with saliva as he parts from Roger. “Why don’t you two give each other a littlekiss?”

John freezes as his eyes meet Roger’s. They’ve shared countless kisses together before- both strictly platonic and a little more passionate during sub time. John loves kissing Roger. But the thought of one of their intimate moments together being voyeured by Ray makes him feel even more violated than when Ray made him suck his cock.

“Come on now,” Ray says breathily. “Be good boys for me.”

John knows they have no choice. This is just one more sacrifice they’ll have to make to keep their Doms safe. He leans over Ray and presses his lips to Roger’s. Roger’s lips are warm and soft, achingly familiar as they gently brush their lips together a few times. John wants to deepen the kiss out of desperation, but Ray’s eyes on them is distracting and taints the whole moment.

“Lovely things,” Ray says approvingly as the subs kiss in front of him. “Why don’t you come over here in front of me a little and play with each other?”

John blinks back tears as he and Roger crawl to the foot of the bed so that Ray can see them better. It seems cruel now that only this morning they’d been talking about how they might want to spend sub time together, and this is what John had _wanted_. As Roger takes him in his arms, John just about manages to keep himself from crying.

“Pretend it’s just us,” Roger barely whispers in John’s ear under the pretence of kissing the younger sub’s neck. “It’s just you and me, enjoying some sub time together.”

“Come on, boys,” Ray says encouragingly. “Give me a show. Make Freddie and Brian proud.”

The mention of Freddie reminds John of why he needs to do this. He thinks of his Dom in a prison cell somewhere, miserable and afraid.

He closes his eyes and tries to block out Ray as he leans in to kiss Roger. John hates that they’re being watched but getting to be with each other like this is at least a reminder that they’re not alone. He lets out a little sigh when Roger cups his bum, clearly trying to put on a bit of a show.

“Touch each other,” Ray commands huskily.

Their lips part and Roger keeps his eyes firmly focussed on John as he takes the younger sub’s cock in his hand, stroking gently and leaning forward so that their noses touch. John reciprocates, stroking Roger’s cock to the same rhythm. He’s glad that he has such a close friendship with Roger; being made to do this with any other sub would be even more humiliating. If they were in any other situation, John knows he’d be enjoying this so much.

“Roger,” Ray says hungrily. “I want to see you fuck John.”

Roger freezes, and John feels his stomach drop.

At least it’s better than being fucked by Ray.

“Don’t make me tell you twice.” Ray’s voice is dark, and John can’t bear to look at him.

Roger has a quiet rage in his eyes- again, it’s a rage that only those who know him well would recognise. A muscle in his cheek twitches, and John gently reaches out to cup Roger’s jaw, silently pleading with him to obey.

For Freddie and Brian.

Roger swallows, understanding in his eyes, before finally looking at Ray. “I’ll need lube.”

Ray chuckles. “Surely Brian taught you how to make a polite request to your Dom.”

Roger takes another deep breath, clearly trying to restrain himself from lashing out. “_Please_, Master. Please may I have some lube.”

Ray grins at them both, displaying his teeth. “For the price of a kiss.”

Roger says nothing as he crawls over to Ray with a stony look on his face, awkwardly manoeuvring himself into the Dom’s lap, before cupping his face and pressing their lips together. John knows he must be imagining it’s Brian he’s kissing. Ray’s hands wander from Roger’s hips to between his legs, and John has to look away as the Dom starts fondling his friend. All this for the luxury of lube.

When Ray sends Roger on his way with a smack on the arse, the older sub crawls back to John shakily, fully hard and face red with shame, but there’s a bottle of lube in his hand. John gives Roger a small grateful smile, which he knows isn’t worth much, but he hopes it conveys how much he loves Roger for what he’s just done.

“Alright, Deaks,” Roger says softly, not meeting John’s eyes. “On your back then and open up your legs for me.”

Ray clears his throat. “I want John on all fours.”

John just squeezes Roger’s hand reassuringly before manoeuvring himself into the desired position. Although it’s a position he usually loves with Freddie, it’s not one that he and Roger use regularly. Penetration is something that Roger and John have only been allowed to do with Freddie and Brian watching them, and during those rare occasions they’ve nearly always favoured positions that allow them to see each other.

It’s incredibly likely that Ray has demanded this position because he doesn’t want them to see each other; he doesn’t want them using each other for comfort; he doesn’t want them forgetting where they are. He doesn’t want them thinking that it’s just the two of them alone enjoying a bit of sub time together; he wants them to know that the whole reason they’re doing this is for his pleasure.

John breathes deeply when he feels a slick finger circling his entrance and a hand rubbing his hip soothingly. Roger’s always been good at this part; any sub time where they have been allowed to fuck each other has usually been focussed more on foreplay than actual sex. Roger is familiar enough with John’s body and reactions to know exactly what to do and when, how to relax the younger sub and open him up, and that’s a big advantage right now.

“Hurry up,” Ray says breathlessly. “I haven’t got all night.”

There’s a steady pumping noise coming from the head of the bed, and John keeps his face firmly in the sheets because he’s not sure he could handle watching Ray Foster pleasuring himself to the sight of him and Roger together. Roger’s finger gently pushes into his entrance, and John does his best to relax as his friend carefully works him open. His cock is half hard between his legs as Roger hits his prostate, but achieving full arousal is going to be near impossible with Ray watching them.

“Well done, Deaks,” Roger whispers as he moves John’s hair aside and leans down to kiss the back of his neck.

A second finger joins the first, and the familiar burn of penetration dulls slightly to give way to something a lot more pleasurable. John wishes more than anything that he could see Roger, that he could look into his eyes. Roger makes his presence felt in other ways though; kissing John’s spine or rubbing his hip or murmuring the occasional encouragement. Ray doesn’t tell Roger to cease with the soft touches or gentle words nor does he seem to particularly mind; in fact, their intimacy seems to only arouse him further.

By the time Roger has three fingers inside of John, the Dom is almost wheezing at the head of the bed.

“That’s enough,” Ray says. “He’s ready. Roger- fuck him until you come but don’t allow John to orgasm.”

Roger’s fingers still. “Master, please, could I have a condom-“

“Roger,” Ray says impatiently. “I’m not going to tell you again. Now either fuck John or move aside so I can do it myself.”

John is grateful to Roger for at least trying, but he can tell that Ray won’t be happy if they delay this any longer. He’d much rather have Roger fuck him than Ray losing patience and doing it himself.

Roger’s fingers still before gently withdrawing from John, and the younger sub urges himself to relax as he listens to Roger lubing up his cock.

“Deep breaths, Deaks,” Roger says gently, ignoring Ray furiously stroking his cock in the background as he gently nudges at John’s entrance with his cock.

It’s odd not to feel the familiar barrier of the condom as Roger slowly enters him. It’s incredibly intimate in a way, but nauseating in another, to know that this has been forced upon them. John forces himself to relax, desperately trying to imagine that it’s Freddie and Brian watching them together and touching themselves. Roger presses kisses down John’s spine once he’s fully inside the younger sub, clearly not caring whether it’s allowed or not.

“Are you okay?” Roger whispers softly.

“Yes,” John replies quietly. “I’m fine, Rog.”

It’s partly the truth- physically he’s fine, but inside he’s dying.

“This is touching,” Ray sneers. “But I really am getting impatient.”

Roger presses one more kiss to John’s shoulder before gripping his hips and gently starting to thrust. It’s now that John remembers that he also favours this position least because it can be a little uncomfortable; the angle allows Roger to go a little deeper than John would like, but John daren’t say anything as he’s sure it would only infuriate Ray. The Dom seems to be enjoying the show; he’s grunting as he strokes himself furiously.

Roger leans over John, covering his back and lacing their fingers together. It’s almost like a vain attempt to shield John from Ray’s eyes, and John loves him for it. Roger snaps his hips gently, picking up the pace in what John suspects is an attempt to get this over with as quickly as possible. As per Ray’s instructions, Roger doesn’t touch John or attempt to get him off, but each thrust is gentle as much as it is powerful.

Roger squeezes John’s hand as warning, and then he’s coming inside the younger sub with a shiver and a barely concealed sob. Warmth fills John’s insides; it’s odd to have Roger’s cum inside him and to feel it already start to trickle down his thighs.

“Good,” Ray says hungrily. “Very good. Now Roger, move aside so I can get in and finish the job.”

John’s blood runs cold.

“_What_?” Roger doesn’t bother to hide his anger this time as he gently pulls out of John, and the younger sub lets himself fall forward onto the mattress with shaky knees. “You just said you wouldn’t fuck John if I did. I’ve done what you asked. If you really want to fuck someone then fuck _me_, but leave John alone-“

Roger is cut off as Ray delivers a sharp smack to his cheek, throwing the older sub off balance and sending him tumbling to the mattress. The noise makes John flinch, and he’s at his friend’s side in an instant, stroking his face and not caring about the consequences.

“You are, without doubt, the brattiest sub I’ve ever known.” Ray’s voice is quiet, dangerous as he looms over them. “I must say it really doesn’t reflect well on Brian at all, Roger. Disobedience and disrespect. Two things that I abhor. Now as it’s your first night with me and I’m a patient Master, I’m going to assume that was just your nerves showing and give you the benefit of the doubt. I hope you appreciate my generosity.”

He looks at Roger expectantly, and Roger grits out a “Thank you, Master,” from between his teeth.

Ray nods. “However, I cannot allow your behaviour to go unpunished.”

The Dom searches in one of the drawers in the nightstand, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

Roger’s face goes pale.

John immediately wraps his arms around Roger, squeezing him gently. He knows how much Roger hates being restrained, and he can sense how distressed his friend already is.

“Master,” John says quickly, desperately trying to diffuse the situation. “Please, Roger’s very tired and didn’t mean what he said. Please don’t punish him.” John bites his lip, trying to think of something he can offer to save Roger from this. “Let me suck your cock again.”

“A tempting offer.” Ray smiles as he climbs off the bed and walks over to the radiator on the wall opposite the bed, securing one end of the handcuffs. “This should give you a nice view of the bed, Roger. Now over you come and let’s get you settled.”

“It’s alright, Rog.” It’s John’s turn to comfort now as he squeezes his shaking friend. “You’re so brave, Rog, I know you can do this. You can do this for Brian, yeah? Think of Brian. And Miami’s coming tomorrow-“

“Roger,” Ray says impatiently. “Over here now please. Unless you want me to screw John even harder than I currently intend to.”

Roger sniffs, and John knows something inside the older sub has broken a little. Roger stands, squeezing John’s hand before padding over to Ray. He looks utterly miserable as he takes a seat on the floor and allows Ray to handcuff him to the radiator.

“Well done.” Ray’s voice is soft as he tips Roger’s chin up so their eyes meet. “I know this is hard for you, Roger. Punishments are supposed to be hard. But I’m really proud of you for trying this for me. Now you’re going to sit here all night and think about what just happened.”

_All_ _night_.

This is going to _kill_ Roger. Roger hates not having his physical autonomy, and John is painfully aware that the older sub had a panic attack the one and only time Brian tried to tie him up in bed.

The subs’ eyes meet as Ray pads back over to the bed, and Roger looks utterly hopeless.

John is so concerned for his friend that he almost doesn’t register Ray pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him.

“I want to hear you scream,” Ray whispers in John’s ear, just as he hitches John’s thighs up and pushes his cock inside the sub.

Although John is still slick and open from Roger fucking him, his arse still filled with cum and lube, the burn is a lot stronger this time around. Ray is noticeably bigger than Roger, and he hasn’t lubed up his cock at all, so John can’t help but let out a pained moan. Ray seems to take that as a moan of pleasure though as he pushes John’s wrists above his head and pins them to the mattress with one large hand.

Ray starts to thrust, but thankfully he seems so aroused by this point that John is certain the Dom won’t last long. John blinks back tears; it’s impossible to imagine that the brute on top of him is Freddie, and when he turns his head to look at Roger, his friend looks so broken and helpless that John’s heart aches.

“Say my name,” Ray grunts, snapping his hips against John.

“Master,” John whispers, his voice thick.

“No,” Ray says breathlessly. “My real name.”

“Ray,” John sobs, hating himself more with every moment that passes. “Ray, please.”

“Is it good? Tell me it’s good, John.”

“It’s good,” John lies, screwing his eyes shut.

As per John’s hypothesis, Ray finishes within a matter of minutes, spilling his seed inside John. The Dom isn’t content to let the humiliation end there however. He grabs John’s semi-hard cock and roughly jerks him off, and John feels himself flush with embarrassment as he grows harder.

“Look how much he’s enjoying this,” Ray says to Roger as he strokes John. “Look what a slutty little sub he is.”

John comes with tears in his eyes and shame washing through him. He wonders if Roger is as disappointed in him as he is in himself. He wonders what Freddie would think of him now.

“See,” Ray pants, kissing John’s lips. “I can pleasure you better than Freddie ever did.”

John’s eyes meet Roger’s again, and for the first time in his life, John sees Roger look completely and utterly _broken_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Roger desperately await Miami’s first visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the lovely comments! 
> 
> As usual, warnings in this chapter for non-consensual/forced sex, sexual harassment/abuse and humiliation. Additional warnings for lack of aftercare, forced nudity and Roger refusing to eat food to make a point.

When John slowly blinks his eyes open the next morning, he almost forgets where he is. 

He yawns and stretches on the warm sheets, rubbing his face against the soft pillow, and for a moment he thinks the throbbing in his arse is from a long hard fuck from Freddie. He reaches out for his Dom, ready for an early morning cuddle and possibly another shag-

But then he can hear breathless grunting, and the mattress is bouncing slightly. 

John opens his eyes and turns his head, and his blood turns cold at the sight in front of him. 

He’s definitely not at home. 

Ray Foster is lying flat on his back, grinning up at Roger, who is seated in his lap and riding him slowly. Roger is in tears as he bounces steadily on the Dom’s cock, one hand braced on the older man’s chest for balance. His wrist is red and looks sore, and that’s when last night comes screaming back to John. 

“Good morning, my jewel,” Ray purrs when he notices that John is awake. “Sorry if we disturbed you. Roger and I were just spending a little quality time together.” He gives Roger a firm smack on the arse. “He took his punishment so well last night, so I thought I’d uncuff him this morning and give him a little attention as you and I had all the fun yesterday.”

Roger doesn’t look at John as he continues to work himself up and down, his cock half-hard against his belly. There’s no way Roger is going to be able to cum from this, and it looks like he’s been at this for a while already. He looks utterly miserable, as if he just wants this to be over. 

John doesn’t blame him. Lying on his back and letting Ray fuck him had been horrific enough, but being forced to ride the Dom must be even more humiliating. His heart _breaks_ for Roger, who’s already been through so much. The older sub looks exhausted; he’s probably barely slept after spending the night on the floor handcuffed to the radiator. John wishes he could do something to help; he wishes he could do _anything_ to get Roger through this. 

“Master,” John says as sweetly as he can manage. “Can I give Roger a kiss? Like last night?”

Ray chuckles. “You are eager, aren’t you? Tell you what, if you give _me_ a little good morning kiss first, you can touch Roger as much as you like.”

After a moment’s hesitation, John leans over to press his lips against Ray’s. Kissing the Dom doesn’t get easier each time he does it, but he’s learning to build up a tolerance. He shudders though when Ray licks into his mouth with his tongue, and he hopes the Dom interprets it as a shiver of pleasure. 

Ray gives John an approving pat on the bottom, and John quickly pulls himself onto his knees to wrap his arms around Roger.

“Hi, Rog,” John says softly, kissing Roger’s ear. 

“Hi, Deaky,” Roger sniffs, lacing his fingersshakily with John’s. 

John pushes Roger’s hair aside gently to kiss his neck. He prays that if he can distract his friend enough, if he can just provide a comforting presence, maybe Roger can pretend it’s just the two of them and bring himself to orgasm to end this.

“Can I have a kiss?” John asks softly, smiling when Roger tilts his head as an invitation.

John cups Roger’s face as he kisses him gently, and tries to pretend that they aren’t being watched. Their lips collide and John lets his hands travel down to stroke Roger’s skin. Ray doesn’t say anything; in fact, he seems to enjoy the show. 

John takes hold of Roger’s cock and strokes gently as their lips part. Roger gives him a grateful look and increases the pace of his bouncing, keeping his eyes locked with the younger sub’s. 

“You’re so good, Rog,” John whispers gently, giving Roger the praise he would usually crave from his Dom. “So gorgeous, so beautiful. Such a good sub.”

Roger lets out a breathless sob as John strokes him steadily, and it appears to give him the motivation to fuck himself harder on Ray’s cock. It seems to do the trick; Ray gasps and comes inside the sub, and Roger follows when John kisses him again and twists his hand around his cock.

Roger slumps in John’s arms, and the younger sub kisses his hair as he gently helps ease Roger off Ray’s cock and back onto the mattress. 

Ray reaches out to run his fingers through Roger’s hair. “You enjoyed that, pet, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Roger chokes out, burying his face in John’s neck. 

“Good lad.” Ray kisses Roger’s knuckles. “Consider that a reward for how well you took your punishment last night. I know that wasn’t easy for you to stay there all night, Roger, but I’m very pleased with how hard you tried for me.”

John can feel the indignation radiating from Roger. He knows his friend wasn’t doing it for Ray at all. He can also tell his friend is desperately trying not to react to the praise. 

“Well, we’d best be getting ready,” Ray says with a yawn. “I’d like you both to accompany me to the office today. If we had a bit more time, I’d invite you both to join me in the shower, but that’s a bit of fun that will have to wait for another day. As a special treat, you can shower together this morning in your own bathroom.”

John tries not to let the relief show on his face, but he can feel Roger squeeze his hand. 

As Ray lifts himself out of bed with a groan and heads to the en-suite, John and Roger quickly make their way to their own bathroom. John locks the door behind them firmly, trapping them in their safe haven, and then Roger is in his arms, sobbing. 

“Alright, Rog,” John says as soothingly as he can manage, stroking the older sub’s hair gently. “You’re safe with me. It’s over. Let’s get you in the shower, yeah? The hot water will make you feel better.”

They shower together in silence, scrubbing their own bodies all over, desperate to remove the smell and feel of Ray. John has to intervene though when he notices Roger rubbing a washcloth between his cheeks so hard that his bum is turning red very quickly. 

“Gently, Rog,” John says softly, taking the washcloth from his friend. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I feel so dirty,” Roger says miserably. “I can still feel him in me, Deaks. _On_ me. I just want to tear off my skin.”

It’s difficult to tell whether he’s crying beneath the hot spray. 

“You’re so brave, Rog,” John praises as he turns off the shower. “Your wrist is looking very raw though- let’s see if we can get some cream on that.”

They towel themselves dry, and John searches through the cupboards for any kind of salve. He finds a small tub in one of the drawers, and he can’t help but feel awful that he’s the one having to deal with Roger’s aftercare. 

“Alright, Rog, lets take a look at your wrist.” John perches himself on the edge of the bathtub and gestures for Roger to sit on the lid of the toilet. 

He scoops a generous amount of salve out and takes Roger’s hand in his own, before gently applying the cream to his red skin, kissing the older sub’s cheek apologetically when Roger winces. 

“Stings a bit, doesn’t it?” John squeezes Roger’s hand. “This reminds me of when you helped me with my aftercare right after Freddie claimed me. Do you remember?”

Roger nods, his lips twitching into a smile. “I remember. Thank you for returning the favour.”

“Of course. You’re so brave, Rog. Brian would be so proud of how brave you’ve been so far.”

“You’ve been really brave too, Deaks.” Roger reaches out with his free hand to tuck John’s hair behind his ear. “Freddie already knows how amazing you are, but he’d be blown away by how strong you’re being.” He bites his lip. “How are you feeling? After last night? He was so rough with you. And he....right after I....you must be so _sore_, Deaks.”

John shrugs, trying not to think about it. “It’s not that bad. You did a really good job of getting me ready. He was very rough but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.”

He finishes applying the salve to Roger’s wrist and presses a gentle kiss to the skin. 

“Let me have a quick look at you,” Roger says worriedly. “I just want to check you’re not bleeding or anything.”

“I’m fine, Rog,” John insists, but he stands anyway and turns, bending over to grab the edge of the bathtub. “But if it’ll satisfy you...”

He lets out a deep breath when he feels Roger gently parting his cheeks to inspect his most intimate area. 

“You’re a bit red,” Roger says, “but everything looks ok. I mean, we won’t really know without checking internally, but as long as you’re feeling okay-“

“I am,” John says quickly, turning round and pulling Roger into a hug. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I _do_ worry though,” Roger mumbles, pulling John into his lap. “You’re my best friend.”

They sit and cuddle for a few minutes, silently comforting each other in the aftermath of all that’s happened. It doesn’t seem like it was only yesterday that they woke up in their own home, with their own Doms, far away from this nightmare. 

“We’ll get through this,” Roger says firmly, and John isn’t sure which of them Roger is trying to convince. “We’ll get through this together. At least Miami is coming today.”

The thought of seeing Jim, a familiar friendly face, is what John decides to use to get him through the day. 

They eventually force themselves to leave the bathroom, not wanting Ray to become impatient waiting for them. The Dom is already waiting for them in the kitchen, and he gives them a warm smile as he gestures for them to take a seat at his feet. The three of them eat breakfast in silence, and again Roger barely touches his food until John gives him a pleading look. The older sub takes a few mouthfuls of porridge, but stops eating again when Ray starts petting his hair. 

Thankfully after breakfast they are allowed to dress before they leave the house, and once again the three of them pile into the car waiting for them outside. 

As they meander through the busy streets of London, John can’t quite believe that it was only yesterday he was making this journey in the back of Queen’s grotty van, the seats still smelling of vomit from when Roger had thrown up after a night out a few weeks ago, listening to Freddie excitedly talk about a song he was writing. John would take that any day over a posh car with wide leather seats and Ray groping him all the way to the office. 

It’s a familiar routine once they arrive; Roger and John undress in the changing room as they’ve done countless times before, and then they make the familiar walk to Ray’s office. It’s the first time that they walk from the changing room to Ray’s office as Ray Foster’s subs, and not as the Queen submissives. Everyone they pass seems to gaze at them a little longer than usual; it’s clear that news has travelled fast. 

Queen are no more. 

Being back in Ray’s office brings the events of yesterday hurtling back. John’s eyes drift over to the spot where Freddie was sitting yesterday, the spot where he always sits, and his heart _aches_. 

Ray seems to have a lot of work to get to first thing as he simply snaps his fingers at the space on the floor where Roger and John had sat yesterday. The subs fall to their knees immediately, relieved that the Dom seems content to leave them be while he starts on his paperwork. 

They end up sitting in silence for the best part of the morning, and John subtly tangles his fingers with Roger’s, stroking his thumb soothingly over the older sub’s knuckles. It’s mind-numbingly boring, but it’s a small price to pay to be left alone. John can tell that Roger is getting restless when he starts to shift and fidget after the first hour; sitting quietly for long periods has always been a challenge for him, but he seems to be trying his best not to attract any unwanted attention from Ray. 

Ray barely says anything to them until lunchtime, when his assistant arrives with a tray of food and sets it on his desk. 

“Come, my treasures,” Ray says once his assistant has left, gesturing at the floor beside his desk. “You must be hungry. It’s been a quiet morning but I’m having a few meetings this afternoon and you’ll need your energy.”

John can’t bring himself to think about the implications of that last comment as he and Roger begin to shuffle over to the desk. They pause when Ray raises an eyebrow at them, and John can feel his last shred of dignity being stripped away as he falls to his hands and knees and crawls instead. 

When they finally settle themselves at the Dom’s feet, Ray hands them each a generous plate of food, filled with sandwiches and fruit. 

“Now, Roger,” Ray says sternly, “don’t think I didn’t notice the amount of food you left on your plate this morning at breakfast and last night at dinner.” He cups Roger’s chin and tilts the sub’s face up gently so that their eyes meet. His voice softens. “I know you must feel like accepting food from me is some kind of defeat for you. I know you must feel like you’re betraying Brian somehow by letting me feed you. You shouldn’t see it like that though. This is about you looking after yourself, pet.”

Roger clenches his jaw a little, his eyes icy cold. Stubbornness radiates from him. 

“You’re both skinny little things,” Ray comments with a chuckle, “so I’ll selfishly admit I’m trying to make you both a little more curvy. But honestly, Roger, there’s no shame in keeping up your strength and letting me give you food. Isn’t that what Brian would say?”

Roger’s bottom lip trembles for a microsecond. 

“Roger.” Ray’s voice is impossibly soft again; it’s almost eerie. “Listen to me. I’ve got a couple of meetings with a few colleagues this afternoon, and I was going to offer you and John to them for a bit of fun. I’m willing to make a deal with you though- if you eat everything on that plate, I promise you now that neither of you will be fucked in this office.”

Roger pales, and John feels his own heart sink, but Ray smiles when Roger starts picking at his food. They sit there for twenty minutes while Roger forces the food down, tears in his eyes, and when he finally clears the plate Ray gives him a pleased smile and kisses his head. 

“Well done,” Ray praises. “Brian would be proud of you.”

Roger still looks shaken, disappointed in himself for giving in when refusing to eat was the last rebellious act he could cling to, but he automatically blushes in response to the praise. 

Thankfully, Ray remains true to his word for the rest of the afternoon. 

He has back to back meetings for the rest of the day, and although he doesn’t allow any of his colleagues to fuck Roger or John, he does put the subs to good use. 

His first guest is one of his more junior colleagues, a young Dom who has come to provide an update on a band that’s recently been signed to the label. Roger and John are made to stand beside Ray on either side of him, on display throughout the meeting. It’s better than being made to suck a stranger’s dick, but somehow it seems even more demeaning to be treated as a trophy.

Ray’s second meeting is with another executive, who takes a seat on the sofa opposite Ray’s desk and leers openly at the subs. This time Ray instructs Roger and John to sit on either side of his colleague on the sofa so that they’re within groping distance (and they _are_ groped continuously throughout the afternoon). 

It’s better than being fucked, but John still hates watching the Dom wrap his arms around Roger and cup his bum and his genitals. It’s still a horribly draining afternoon. 

The thought of seeing Jim later though is what keeps John going. He knows that Jim is unlikely to have any good news for them, but he’s the last link they have to their old life. Jim is all he thinks about as he’s groped by Dom after Dom throughout the afternoon, and when Ray finally allows him and Roger to go downstairs to dress. 

Jim is all he thinks about in the car ride home, and when he undresses again as they arrive back at the house. 

Ray doesn’t give them much peace though, immediately pouring himself a glass of scotch as he settles himself in one of the plush armchairs. He orders them both to suck him off together, when all John wants to do is crawl into bed and forget all about the last two days. 

At least John finds it a little easier to suck Ray’s dick with Roger’s help. He and Roger had once given Brian a blowjob together with Freddie watching, and they’d really enjoyed it. It had been nice to please a Dom they both adored and to do that together, to _tease_ him together. 

Doing this for Ray is the opposite experience of that, but it’s reassuring to have Roger beside him, to brush his lips against Roger’s as they work on Ray’s cock together. It’s less tiring as well- Roger is able to take over when John’s jaw aches and vice versa, and Ray comes quickly with the two of them sucking him.

Together they lick him clean, and Ray seems satisfied enough to allow them to just sit at his feet while he finishes his scotch.

Jim ends up arriving just before dinner. 

John can’t stop himself from feeling excited when Thomas shows Jim into the living room, despite the conflicting shame that washes over him when the Dom’s eyes roam over the subs sat at Ray’s feet. Jim’s face is soft, and he does a good job of hiding the pity in his eyes. 

“Jim,” Ray says with a grin. “Good to see you. Have a seat.”

Jim’s eyes remain fixed on Roger and John as he sits down in an armchair opposite them. 

“You don’t have to just look anymore, Jim,” Ray chuckles, caressing Roger’s cheek. “I suppose Freddie and Brian never did like to share. But I’m a gracious host, and I’m happy to offer you one of my subs to help you relax a little. Perhaps you’d be interested in a blowjob? Or I could make them dance for you-“

“No,” Jim says firmly. “I just want to talk to them. Alone.”

“Alone?” Ray raises an eyebrow. “You want me to leave my lovely subs alone with another Dom?”

“I’m Freddie and Brian’s legal representative,” Jim says. “I’m entitled to speak to their subs throughout the period leading up to the trial.”

Ray clicks his tongue. “_Former_ subs. And very well, I’ll allow it. Ten minutes. No funny business.”

And just because he can, Ray pulls John up with him as he stands, and presses his lips against the younger man’s. John feels his insides twist as Ray’s tongue enter his mouth, and the Dom’s hands cup his bum and _squeeze_ right there in front of Jim-

“Enough,” Jim says.

Surprisingly, Ray actually stops. He gives the subs a warning look before disappearing in the direction of the kitchen. 

The minute he’s gone, John is stumbling towards Jim, falling into his lap as the Dom opens his arms. Roger also crawls over, gripping onto Jim’s leg as though he never wants to let go. 

“Come up here, Roger,” Jim commands softly, tugging Roger up to sit beside John in his lap. The Dom wraps his arms around both the subs, and the three of them sit there in silence for a moment as they cuddle. 

“Brian and Freddie,” Roger whispers desperately. “Have you seen them?”

“Yes.” Jim strokes Roger’s hair away from his face. “They’re at Wormwood Scrubs. They’re together. They’re safe.”

“Wormwood Scrubs?” John’s face pales. 

“I promise you they’re alright, John.” Jim squeezes the younger sub gently. “They’ve kept to themselves. They’re more worried about you, to be honest. I’ve said I’ll visit them daily just like I’m visiting you.”

John nods. “They’re okay.”

“They’re okay,” Jim confirms. “What about you, lads? How are you?” His eyes dart down to the raw skin on Roger’s wrist. 

“We’re coping,” Roger says quickly. 

John knows Roger doesn’t want to go into details with Jim about what they’ve been through. He doesn’t want to live through it again and he doesn’t want Jim to know. 

Jim’s probably already worked it out anyway. 

“Ray seems happy for now,” Jim says, holding them tight. “Well done, lads, you’ve been so brave. I can’t imagine what this has been like for you.”

“Is there any news on the trial date?” John asks, not sure if he wants to hear the answer. 

“Not yet, but I’m working on it.”

They cuddle for a few more minutes, eager to make the most of their time together. 

There’s nothing else to say. There’s no further comfort Jim can give. He’s just as helpless as they are. 

“You’re so strong, boys,” Jim whispers just before Ray reappears. “The strongest subs I’ve ever known.” 

Jim’s visit is short, _too_ short, but John is grateful to have some kind of link to his former life; some kind of reminder that his old life is still there waiting for him when this is all over. Or at least, it gives him hope that his old life _might_ still be there waiting for him.

Jim says goodbye to them after talking with Ray quietly for a few minutes, promising to return tomorrow. As he gives them one last reassuring look and Ray tugs Roger’s hair, John can’t help but feel that tomorrow seems like an eternity away.

*****

Freddie had always wondered what prison is like. 

A prison for Dominant males is just as rowdy and terrifying as he’d always imagined, but he can deal with it. He can deal with the terrible food, the tiny cell that he shares with Brian, the constant verbal abuse, and being punched in the corridor or when he’s working in laundry.

What he can’t deal with is the thought of John in Ray Foster’s hands. 

Prison is a very boring place. With the exception of meal times and a couple of hours of work a day, there’s not much else to do. Except think. 

Freddie’s imagination and the time he has to use it is the biggest torture.

He spends nearly every minute of the day imagining John in Ray’s arms, tears in his eyes as the Dom fucks him slowly. 

He can tell that Brian must be tortured by the same thoughts about Roger.

“What do you think they’re doing right now?” Brian asks on their first day, staring mournfully at the ceiling as he lays on his bunk.

“I don’t know,” Freddie says tiredly, not wanting to think about it. “At least they’re together.”

“Yeah,” Brian laughs bitterly. “At least they can be raped and humiliated together.”

“We’ll get them out,” Freddie says firmly. “Miami will get us all out.”

“It’s my fault.” Brian’s voice trembles as he shifts on his bunk. “This whole claiming thing was my idea. I put them in danger. We never should have taken a chance on Queen. We should have forgotten about the record deal and stuck with playing uni and pub gigs. It was too risky.”

“We all took that risk, Brian. And I’d do it again. I’m glad we took a chance on Queen. And I’m really glad I claimed John. Wouldn’t you claim still claim Roger if we did it all again?”

“Not if it ended with Roger being raped by another Dom.” Brian blinks back tears. “I would never have put a collar on Rog’s neck if I knew it would end with him and John as sex slaves and you and I stuck here, helpless to do anything about it-“

“Brian.” Freddie takes a seat on the younger man’s bunk and takes hold of his hand. “Listen to me. None of this is your fault. It’s not your fault that we live in a fucked up world and Ray Foster is a fucking sadist. And stewing over it isn’t going to do any of us any good. We need to do whatever we can to help Miami with our case so we can get the hell out of here and save our submissives.”

Jim had come to see them as soon as they’d arrived, and had talked them through the situation with John and Roger. The most heartbreaking part was the realisation that it could be over a month before they even went to trial. But Jim had promised he’d do all he could to get their court date brought forward, and to ensure they had the best case possible to get them all out of this. He’d also promised to visit both them and the subs every day. 

“They’re okay,” Jim says reassuringly when he visits their cell that afternoon after coming straight from Ray’s house. “They’re more worried about you, I think.” 

“Has he fucked them?” Brian asks bluntly, his face pale. 

Jim hesitates. “They wouldn’t give me any details. But...”

Brian blinks back tears. 

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told them. You’re both being so brave. We’ll get through this; I’m doing all I can to get you out of here.”

Jim opens his briefcase and hands them each a folder of papers, explaining to them both the procedure they can take to appeal the court’s decision if it doesn’t go their way, and how they can go about reclaiming their royalties once they’re out of prison.

But it’s all just meaningless noise to Freddie.

All he can think about is the moment he’d been dragged away from his sub, John’s terrified eyes fixed on him before they’d even had a proper chance to say goodbye. 

All he can think about is that John and Roger will be humiliated and raped and treated like dirt for the next six weeks. Possibly the rest of their lives if they lose their case.

The hopelessness is already radiating from Brian, and it’s slowly poisoning Freddie’s heart too. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few weeks in Ray Foster’s house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the kind comments! Questions about this ‘verse are always welcome. 
> 
> Warnings in this chapter for references to rape/non-con, sexual assault/harassment, forced sex, humiliation, non-negotiated punishment, lack of aftercare.

Over the next couple of weeks, Roger finds himself begrudgingly adapting to his new life. 

It frightens him how easy it is to get into a rhythm at Ray’s house- how easy it is to fall into a routine. 

He soon grows used to waking up each morning not to see Brian’s gentle smile or messy curls spread out over the pillow, but instead to be greeted to the sight of Ray Foster snoring softly next to him. On some mornings Ray will wrap his arms around Roger and pull him close, rubbing his hard cock against the sub’s thigh as he kisses the younger man’s neck. Roger will close his eyes and pretend he’s somewhere far far away as Ray fondles him and then fucks him. He’ll try and imagine he’s making love with Brian, but it’s difficult to replace Ray’s cold lips and groping hands and rough thrusts with Brian’s warm kisses, his gentle touch, his loving embrace-

Roger misses Brian so much that his whole body _aches_.

Most mornings he manages to escape Ray’s wandering hands, but that’s only because he wakes up to find the Dom molesting John instead. 

Ray seems to have a particular twisted infatuation with John. Roger doesn’t miss the way Ray’s eyes always drift to the younger sub first thing in the morning or last thing at night. He doesn’t miss how Ray kisses John a little more tenderly than he does Roger, or how Ray always gravitates towards John when they’re all together. 

Roger would be lying if he said he was unhappy about being Ray’s least favourite. He doesn’t envy John for the attention he gets. But if he could swap places with John, he would. He’d give anything to keep John being raped and harassed day after day, night after night. 

He does what he can. Some days Roger will beg Ray to fuck him instead, but usually in vain. He’ll bat his eyes and wiggle his bum and tell Ray what a very nice cock he has, hating himself in the process, but the Dom’s gaze always drifts back to John. Roger quickly learns that when Ray has his mind set on fucking John, not much can stop him.

Roger wishes he could just knock Ray unconscious. The threat of a punishment is always hanging over his head of course, but it’s the threat of Ray punishing John or sabotaging Brian and Freddie’s chance of freedom that always stops him. The threat of being trapped in this nightmare forever. 

John seems grateful for Roger’s attempts though, and he’s sometimes able to return the favour with more success. He can more easily persuade Ray to take him instead when he can see that Roger is too exhausted from the Dom’s attention or from being punished. 

The best days are when Ray is too exhausted to fuck either of them. Instead he’ll order them to have sex with each other, like they did that first night. At least Roger has some control there. At least he can show John some tenderness. At least he can show John some love. 

It does get easier to pretend it’s just them when they’re forced to have sex. Sometimes when John is bouncing gently on Roger’s cock, their lips melded together, Roger can actually imagine that they’re back at home having a bit of naughty sub time together. His cock will twitch inside John at the thought, but then Ray will shout an instruction or lewd comment at them and the fantasy is ruined. 

Ray will usually get his fill in the shower afterwards anyway. There’s something even more horrible about being groped in the shower, or being made to suck Ray’s cock under the warm spray on aching knees, which somehow feels even more more dirty while they’re trying to get _clean._

John is the only comfort Roger has in this nightmare. He cherishes the moments they have alone together. 

While Ray does usually take the subs to work with him, there are some days where he allows them to stay at home when he has a lot of work to do. Those days are _heaven_. For eight hours a day they get some peace. 

It’s pretty boring at first, but at least they get to be in a Dom-free environment for a whole day. At first they mostly use their free time together as an opportunity to recharge; they use it for the sub time they’ve so far been denied. They’ll have a bath or cuddle in bed and just talk about all the things they miss about home or what they’ll do first when Brian and Freddie are free. 

They also use this time to get to know Thomas a little better, who also directs them to some other activities they can use to fill their time. The older sub shows them where Ray keeps his VHS films and his stacks of old puzzle books. 

Thomas even shows them Ray’s extensive book collection. 

“He said you can borrow them to keep yourselves entertained,” Thomas says softly, gesturing to the grand bookcase. “I’m sorry there’s not much else to do around here.”

“I wish I had my drums,” Roger says with a sigh. “The first thing I do when I’m feeling shit or bored is drum.”

“It’s a shame we don’t have any instruments here,” Thomas agrees sadly. “You’re both wonderful musicians.”

John smiles. “You’re familiar with our music?” 

“Oh, yes. Ray used to play your album round here all the time when you’d completed it, and he was always listening to demos before that. I love Queen.”

Roger beams. “Wow, thanks. We were always hoping we’d get to make more than one album though.” His smile falters a little. 

“You still could.” Thomas gives them a wink. “Something tells me Queen will be together again one day.”

Roger wants to hug the older sub. 

“Also, you can put some clothes on in the day if you’d like.” Thomas gestures at their bodies, keeping his eyes on their faces. “I promise I won’t tell Ray. You just have to make sure you take them off before he gets home at seven.”

Sitting around in clothes reading books with John is the closest to his old life Roger has felt so far. It’s a real _luxury_. One day Thomas even manages to find them an unused box of Scrabble and Roger nearly cries when they sit down to play for the first time. 

They get to know Thomas a lot better while Ray is at work. They learn that he lives in the same neighbourhood as them (or at least in the same neighbourhood where they _used_ to live) with his Dom, Judith. They learn that Judith is a sales executive at a small company that sells stationary. They learn that Thomas applied to work for Ray to earn a bit of extra money for them, despite Judith’s insistence that she could provide for them both. They also learn that the couple had always wanted children but it just hadn’t happened for them. 

Roger and John feel a little less alone as they start to befriend Thomas. He keeps them company during the day, and Roger even finds himself volunteering to help the older sub with housework. He finds it quite soothing actually, helping Thomas to vacuum or clean the bathroom or scrub the kitchen floor while they quietly chat about their favourite bands. 

Of course, the mood is always destroyed when Ray comes home. 

Roger and John always make sure they strip off in good time and settle themselves on their knees by the front door about twenty minutes before Ray arrives home. They’d learnt very quickly that not being ready for Ray when he arrives home from work is not acceptable behaviour. 

The first and only time it had happened, they’d spent the next twenty minutes bent over grabbing their ankles, while Ray used a paddle on them repeatedly and without mercy. Roger had really struggled to sit through dinner on the floor that night. 

In general, punishments aren’t as frequent for John as they seem to be for Roger, but they’re both starting to learn what kind of behaviour seems to earn them punishments. 

Forgetting to kiss Ray voluntarily first thing in the morning is apparently not acceptable. Nor is not putting enough effort into blowjobs. Asking when Jim is coming over is a big no-no. Asking about Brian and Freddie is even more heinous.

Ray seems to have taken note of the fact that Roger hates being restrained and tries to work it into his punishments at every opportunity. Roger is becoming painfully familiar with the feeling of his wrists being handcuffed or tied with rope. He’s also becoming familiar with the feeling of having a large sex toy shoved up his arse, and with Ray marking the parts of Roger’s body with pen which he thinks are unattractive, and with his muscles aching when he’s forced to bend or squat in humiliating positions. 

Aftercare is non-existent and so Roger and John have to try their best to provide it to each other. It’s not the same as receiving aftercare from a Dom, but John really is wonderful- he tries to give Roger the praise he so desperately needs, and he’s always so gentle when tending to Roger’s raw skin or welts or aching muscles. Roger does his best to return the favour when John has been punished, pressing tiny soft kisses along the younger sub’s jaw as he massages salve over John’s sore bum and reminds him how amazing he is. 

It’s immediately after a punishment that they’re always glad they have their own bathroom. They need some alone time for their emotional aftercare as well as their physical aftercare. Having a cuddle in a nice hot bath is always bliss, and on more than one occasion they find some soothing bath salts waiting for them on the edge of the tub after a punishment, which they suspect have been left by Thomas. 

Rewards are also non-existent, of course. Ray’s idea of a reward is fucking them both extra hard, or not allowing other Doms to touch them when they go to work with him, or giving them ridiculous skimpy outfits to wear around the house (Roger had nearly refused to wear the French maid’s outfit he’d been presented with, until Ray had threatened he’d make John wear it in public instead). 

Again, he and John have to make their own rewards for themselves. A quick kiss or a cuddle or a moment to daydream about Freddie or Brian is usually enough to keep them going. 

Of course, Roger is _always_ daydreaming about Brian. 

“What is your Dom like?” Thomas asks Roger softly while they’re kneading dough together one afternoon. It’s one of the rare moments where Roger is alone with Thomas- Ray is at work and John is in bed sleeping after a very tiring night of dealing with the Dom’s attention. 

“Stubborn,” Roger chuckles, and Thomas laughs too. “But he usually knows what he’s talking about. He’s kind and clever and loyal. He’s probably not what most would call a _traditional_ Dom, but I like that he’s a little different. He encourages me to do the things I love and to be myself.”

“He sounds wonderful.” Thomas passes the younger sub some fresh dough. 

“He is,” Roger says softly. “I miss him terribly.” 

Thomas reaches over to squeeze his hand. “I’m sure he’d be very proud of you. I know it might not seem like it, but you’re doing so well here, Roger. And you’re looking after John so well. Most subs would have snapped by now. Believe me, I’ve seen it before.”

Roger shrugs. He doesn’t feel like he’s doing well here at all. 

“The Dom who comes to visit you...Jim? He seems to think you’re doing well. He always praises you for being so brave.”

Jim is a godsend in this place. He visits every day without fail, and it’s the highlight of Roger’s day. Jim has to keep his visits short to remain on Ray’s good side, but Roger treasures those ten minutes more than anything. Most days Ray will begrudgingly allow them some time alone with the lawyer when he’s reminded that it’s their legal right. Those precious few minutes are everything. 

Especially when Jim provides them with updates on Brian and Roger. 

“You’re all Brian ever talks about,” Jim says softly when he visits one evening, pulling Roger into a hug. “Whenever I see him, your name is the first word on his lips.”

It’s almost painful to think about. 

“And you, John. Freddie draws lots of pictures of you.”

John blushes and smiles. 

“They’re so proud of you, boys. Just as I am.” 

Hearing Brian’s praise second-hand from Jim is the thing that gives Roger the strength to carry on. It’s a reminder that his Dom is still out there, waiting patiently for him and daydreaming about when they might be together again, just as Roger is.

“Listen,” Jim says hurriedly. “We don’t have much time, but I’ve got some good news and bad news for you.”

“Good news first,” John says quickly, squeezing Roger’s hand. 

“Okay.” Jim swallows. “I’ve got us a trial date.”

Roger feels relief wash through him, excitement even, but he also feels a little sick with anticipation. “And the bad news?”

Jim takes both their hands and squeezes. “It isn’t for another three weeks.”

“_Three_ _weeks_?” Roger feels his heart sink. 

Three more weeks of _this_. 

Three more weeks of being raped and groped and humiliated, of being forced to watch John be raped and groped and humiliated- 

“I know. I know, lads. But you’ve been so brave and I just need you to be brave for me for a little longer.” Jim pulls them both into a hug, kissing the tops of their heads. “I’ll do everything I can to try and get it brought forward. This isn’t at the top of the court’s priority list, but I promise I’ll pull every string I can think of to try and get you out of here.”

The Dom releases them to fumble in his pocket. “I know it’s not much comfort, but I have something for you-“

“Time’s up,” Ray interrupts as he barges into the room. “I’ve been more than generous with my submissives’ time today, Jim, and we’d like to enjoy the rest of our evening in peace.”

Jim nods, and pulls the subs in for another quick hug, ignoring the way Ray’s jaw twitches. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, lads.”

Before he goes, Jim takes Roger’s hand in his own and squeezes gently, and when he lets go Roger can feel that there’s a tiny folded piece of paper in his hand. Jim fixes him with a firm gaze, and Roger daren’t draw attention to the paper in his hand so he keeps his fist clenched shut. Whatever it is, it’s clearly important and not meant for Ray’s eyes, so he doesn’t want Ray knowing that he has it. 

When Jim leaves, the first thing Roger wants to do is unfold that piece of paper and see what’s on it, but he knows he needs to keep it hidden if he wants to avoid Ray seeing it and most likely destroying it. 

Luckily Ray receives a phone call before dinner which means that Roger and John are left to lounge at his feet in silence, and Roger has to fight his curiosity and clench his fist tighter to stop himself from looking at that piece of paper. He desperately wants to signal to John that he has something from Jim for them both to look at, but he knows it’s far too risky. 

At dinner Roger manages to slip the folded paper discreetly onto the floor and keep it hidden beneath his thigh, and he wills the time to go faster as he tries to think of the first opportunity when Ray might leave them alone. He keeps trying to imagine what might be on that piece of paper, and for a moment he allows himself to hope that perhaps it’s a secret message from Brian and Freddie. 

As luck would have it, after they’ve eaten Ray receives yet another phone call and disappears to his study to take it. 

The instant they’re alone, Roger unfolds the piece of paper with shaking hands and shows it to John. 

“Jim slipped me this before he left,” Roger says quickly, squinting at the messy handwriting. “I don’t know what it is but it looks-“

He cuts off as he studies it in more detail. There are two short notes on the piece of paper, clearly written by two different people judging by the different handwriting styles. Roger’s eyes are immediately drawn to the top of the page where his name is scrawled in loopy handwriting.

_Dearest Rog,_

_I will never forgive myself for what’s happened to you. This is all my fault and I’m so very sorry. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I think about you all the time and I miss you so much. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met and I love you more than you will ever know. We’ll be together again soon._

_All my love,_

_Bri_

Roger is trembling by the time he finishes reading the short note, blinking back tears. He can almost _hear_ Brian’s voice in his head- he can almost hear the desperation and the sorrow and the love his Dom has poured into these few short lines. 

Beneath Brian’s note, the handwriting changes.

_My darling John,_

_I think about you every minute of the day. Miami has told me how brave you’ve been and I’m so proud of you. Always remember you are bold and brave and beautiful. Hang in there, my love. We’ll all be out of this soon. I can’t wait to see you. I dream of your face every night._

_Forever yours,_

_Freddie_

Roger passes the note to John, smiling as he watches his friend read the note intently. Roger pulls the younger sub into his arms and kisses his hair as John blinks up at him with wet eyes. 

“They still love us,” John whispers, and that breaks Roger’s heart.

It breaks Roger’s heart to think that this place has worn John down so much that it’s actually made him doubt whether Freddie still loves him, whether Freddie will still want him after this. Roger has been haunted by his own thoughts of whether Brian will ever love him the same way after knowing everything that’s happened- whether Brian will still want to touch him after knowing what Roger’s done with Ray. 

_Been forced to do with Ray, _Roger mentally corrects himself. 

But reading that note erases any doubt. It doesn’t matter what’s happened to them or what will happen to them. It doesn’t matter what degrading or dirty acts they’re forced to be a part of- Brian and Freddie will still love them. 

“They still love us, Deaks,” Roger confirms happily, squeezing John’s middle and kissing his cheek. 

They cuddle as they re-read the notes again together, gripping each other tightly. Roger could stare at Brian’s handwriting forever, and he still can’t quite believe that he’s holding something that Brian must have touched only a few hours ago. He traces his fingers over the paper carefully, as if he can somehow feel his Dom’s touch from this secondary contact.

Of course, they only get a few moments of happiness before Ray strides back into the room, and they spring away from each other, quickly composing themselves. John folds the paper discreetly, hiding it in one of his hands. 

After reading that note, Roger actually feels as though he has the strength to face Ray tonight. If it _is_ going to be another three weeks of this, Roger knows he can get through it. _Brian_ knows he can get through it. 

“Sorry about that, my treasures,” Ray chuckles, pressing a kiss to each of their lips. “You know I hate not giving you enough attention when I’ve been at work all day. But you have all my attention now.” 

Roger has to make an incredible effort not to look away when Ray cups John’s bum with both hands and sniffs the young sub’s neck. 

“Thank you, Master,” John says timidly. 

Ray gives John’s bum a pleased pat. “I usually prefer not to take calls in the evening, but I was actually arranging some important business. I’ve decided we’re going to be hosting a party next weekend.”

Roger glances at John, his stomach sinking. “A party, Master?”

“Yes. Every once in a while I’ll invite some of my colleagues and a few big names in the industry over for a little soirée. It’ll be fun. I’m sure you two will love the attention.”

Roger suddenly feels a bit light-headed as Ray reaches out to pull him close. 

“I can’t wait to show the two of you off,” the Dom continues, nosing Roger’s neck. “Everyone has heard so much about you. They’re all keen to see the two great beauties of the music industry in action. You’re going to be our entertainment for the night.”

“Entertainment?” John parrots, his face paling. 

Ray caresses the younger sub’s face. “You’re a born entertainer, my love. You both are. You can do a little dance for us all, hm? You can make my guests feel welcome and help them unwind, yes? And I’m sure they’d love to see the two of you together. I’ve told everyone that you put on quite the show.”

Roger wants to be sick. Being humiliated in private is bad enough, and being paraded around and used like a piece of meat is something Roger isn’t sure he can go through with. He didn’t think it could get any worse.

He closes his eyes and thinks of Brian’s note. 

_We’ll be together again soon. _

That night, after Ray has had his fill of tormenting them and has fallen asleep, Roger slips out from beneath the covers and creeps over to John’s side of the bed. He climbs back in and snuggles up to John, who’s trapped in Ray’s embrace. 

John seems to understand what it is that Roger needs, and he searches beneath his pillow to pull out the scrap of paper he’d hidden there. The light from the hallway is just enough to make out the words on the page, but Roger already has Brian’s note memorised anyway.

They read quietly together, holding each other close, and hoping that their Doms’ promises of being together won’t be in vain. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray hosts a party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual warnings apply, but specific warnings in this chapter for public nudity, humiliation, forced sex/rape (by multiple people), lack of aftercare. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

When Ray had first told them they’d be hosting a party, John had tried to imagine exactly what horrors the Dom would have in store for them. But no matter what images his imagination conjured up, he’d known that Ray would somehow find a way to make it even more torturous. He’d known that somehow this would turn out to be worse than any nightmare the darkest parts of his mind could produce. 

It’s all Ray talks about over the next few days. All he talks about is how much he’s looking forward to showing off his beautiful subs and how much _fun_ they’re going to have. 

John suspects they wouldn’t _all_ be having as much fun as Ray hoped. 

The night of the party rolls around far too quickly (especially when time usually seems to drag in Ray’s house), and John soon finds himself kneeling on the living room floor beside Roger, trying to keep himself from trembling as their guests start to arrive. Roger’s presence is the only thing that stops him from bursting into tears right then and there, and for the first time since he arrived here, he actually wonders whether this is worth it. He wonders if it might just be less painful if he and Roger slipped out the back door right now and took their chances with being on the run.

But John quickly shakes that shameful thought from his head when he thinks of the consequences for Freddie and Brian. He knows this is just one other thing he will have to endure if he wants to see the Dom he loves again. 

It’s been a while since John has been around so many Doms in such an enclosed, private space. The Dominant scent is overwhelming, but not in a good way. Not in the way it is when Freddie and Brian are both home or in the recording studio together, where John feels safe and loved. He doesn’t feel comforted or protected like he does when he smells Freddie and Brian’s scents mixed together. He feels afraid. 

There are a dozen or so Doms who turn up in the end, most of whom are Ray’s senior colleagues at the label, but a few are more junior assistants. 

At first it’s not so bad. John is quickly getting used to being naked in front of strangers, and the guests seem to keep their distance from him and Roger to begin with. It’s as if they’re testing the waters, unsure of whether they’re allowed to touch, but they most definitely _look_. 

To start with Ray simply asks John and Roger to walk round with a tray of drinks each, offering refreshments to the guests. The Doms barely look up from their conversations as they take the offered drinks, and John thinks they might actually be lucky enough to avoid being the centre of attention.

How wrong he is. 

After everyone’s arrived and had some time to mingle, Ray beckons the subs over.

“It’s your time to impress me, my treasures,” Ray says with a chuckle, kissing them both on the lips. “We’ll start with some blowjobs, I think. You’ve both improved your technique greatly since you arrived. I’d like you to show off your skills and offer your mouths to my guests.”

John feels his heart freeze, and he can see the anger already etched on Roger’s face. There’s a defiance there that hasn’t been there so openly in a while. 

“Roger,” Ray says sternly. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“All these people?” There’s a tremble in Roger’s voice. “You can’t expect us to...this isn’t _fair_...”

“Roger.” Ray’s voice softens as he cups Roger’s chin. “Please don’t embarrass me. I’ve been telling everyone how lovely you are and now they can see it for themselves. I know you’re a bit shy, so I’ll be really proud of you if you do this for me. You might even enjoy yourselves.”

Roger’s face is still icy.

“How about this?” Ray leans forward to kiss Roger’s cheek. “If you both behave yourselves for me, you can have a little reward. How about I arrange for you to have a visit with Brian and Freddie?”

John feels as though he stops breathing. 

Roger’s eyes meet his. John knows they’re both thinking the same thing- is this a joke? Is this a trick? Is this something Ray is using to taunt them?Usually Ray loses his temper if either of them even _mention_ Brian and Freddie. 

“Do you really mean that, Master?” John asks, trying not to get his hopes up. 

Ray takes John’s hand and squeezes. “You have my word, sweetheart.”

John meets Roger’s gaze again. The older sub looks defeated despite his initial resistance, but there’s hope in his eyes too. A silent agreement passes between them- _they have to try this_. If there’s any chance of them seeing their Doms, even if only for a few fleeting minutes, then they have to go through with this. 

John takes a deep breath and nods. “Thank you, Master.”

“Good lad.” Ray gives him a warm smile. “Roger?”

Roger nods reluctantly and swallows. “Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

“Good lad. Come here, both of you. Let’s have a quick cuddle.”

John stops himself from cringing as he lets Ray wrap his arms around him and Roger, and he tentatively returns the hug. 

“Off you both go then,” Ray chuckles. “Make sure you offer your mouths to everyone please.”

John scans the room quickly. “Master, can I just clarify...are we both to offer our mouths to everyone, or are we to just ensure that everyone has been offered one of our mouths?”

He sincerely hopes he hasn’t just created more work for them both by asking that question. 

Ray grins. “Well done for asking for clarification, John. As a reward, we’ll say the latter.”

He lets out a mental sigh of relief. 

John gives Roger one last reassuring look for courage, before they reluctantly separate to head to different ends of the room. From a quick count, they’ll have roughly seven Doms each to get through. 

John is terrified, but he tries to keep his mind on Freddie as he heads to the Dom furthest away- a man in his forties who’s chatting to one of the younger assistants. 

John takes a deep breath and tries to picture Freddie’s eyes. _Bold and brave and beautiful._ He can do this. 

John clears his throat nervously and lowers his eyes. “Hello, sir.”

The Dom pauses his conversation, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. “Well hello there, gorgeous.”

John raises his eyes a little. “May I suck your cock for you, sir?”

_Please say no,_ he thinks desperately. 

The Dom licks his lips. “You certainly can, sweetheart.” He gestures at his crotch. “Be my guest.”

John sinks to his knees slowly, blinking back tears as he reaches for the Dom’s belt. 

He tries to think about what he’s going to do when he sees Freddie as he fishes out the Dom’s cock and strokes it gently, before swallowing it whole and trying to imagine he’s anywhere but here. He can feel fingers in his hair and hear the jeers of the Doms around him as he works his mouth up and down. He tries to imagine what it will feel like to be in Freddie’s arms again, but the taste and smell and sounds keep him firmly in the present. It’s almost a relief when the Dom comes and spills in his mouth, but then he remembers he has six more men to get through. 

“Thanks, love,” the Dom says as he tucks himself back in.

At least John has become an expert in swallowing over the last few weeks. 

John remains on his knees and glances questioningly at the younger assistant. He’s probably only a couple of years older than John. 

“No, thank you,” the younger man says quietly. He looks almost apologetic. 

John breathes a sigh of relief. _Two down_. 

Only one other Dom politely refuses a blowjob, which means John ends up sucking five cocks in total. The Doms range from being in their late twenties to their late fifties. Some just sit back and let John work, whereas others prefer to be a little more active, choosing to stand and thrust in John’s mouth. He tries to ignore the lewd comments, the grunted insults, and by the time he’s finally done his jaw aches and his throat is raw and what was left of his dignity is now in shreds. 

But he knows he’s one step closer to seeing Freddie again.

When he glances at Roger over the other side of the room, the older sub is on his knees in front of a balding executive who’s leering down at him, and he still has a couple more Doms to get through. It looks as though no one on Roger’s side of the room has refused a blowjob yet, and John feels a little guilty for getting away so lightly. 

He’s about to go and offer his mouth to one of the Doms on Roger’s side to even things out, when Ray makes eye contact with him and beckons him over. John reluctantly shuffles over and settles himself at the Dom’s feet when Ray gestures for him to sit. He tries not to watch the Dom currently tugging Roger’s hair as he spills into his mouth, and John can only hope that this is going to be worth it. 

Roger looks exhausted when he finally makes his way back over, his lips swollen and his hair disheveled, and John gives his hand a reassuring squeeze as the older sub takes a seat on the floor next to him. Ray pauses from his conversation with another executive to tug at John’s hair. 

“What perfect subs you both are.” Ray takes a sip of scotch, twirling the glass in his hand. “Roger, I’m especially pleased with you. I could tell you were really putting the effort in. You rather looked like you were enjoying yourself, in fact. You must feel right at home with all those cocks in your mouth.”

“Yes, Master,” Roger replies, his voice raspy, clearly too tired to do anything other than agree.

Ray strokes Roger’s hair almost tenderly. “It looks like people are certainly impressed with your mouth. Now I’d like you to show them what you can do with your lovely arse.”

Roger pales. “Master?”

“I’ll keep my word,” Ray says softly, caressing Roger’s cheek. “If you’re good tonight, you’ll get your visit with Brian and Freddie. I promise you. What I want you to do now, Roger, is to offer yourself to every Dom in this room.”

_Fourteen Doms,_ John thinks to himself as his blood runs cold. Fifteen if Ray is included. 

“Master,” John says quickly, “what about me? I can help Roger.”

“What a good sub you are,” Ray chuckles. “It’s very good of you to offer to help John, but _your_ arse is not for sharing.”

John glances at Roger, who has tears in his eyes. He can see the fear there, and he squeezes the other sub’s hand harder. This is without doubt the most horrific thing either of them have been asked to do since they got here, and it breaks John’s heart that Roger will have to go through it alone. 

“You’re going to be the star of tonight’s entertainment, Roger. Don’t disappoint me.”

John knows that Ray is dangling the possibility of seeing Brian and Freddie in front of Roger’s face, with the threat of pulling it away in an instant. 

Ray pats John’s head. “Now John, I know you’re eager to take part, so why don’t you participate in the warm-up act? There’s a bottle of lube in the drawer over there. You can get Roger ready and put on a bit of a show for everyone- we’re all excited for a little sub-on-sub action.”

Being intimate with Roger in front of a room full of strangers is the last thing in the world John wants to be doing, but he wants to support Roger through this in any way he can and make it as easy as possible for his friend. Especially if it brings them one step closer to seeing their Doms again. 

John squeezes Roger’s hand one more time before heading over to grab the lube from the drawer. The murmur of people chattering dies down as Doms pause their conversations to see what’s happening. When Ray gently nudges Roger towards John in the centre of the room, there’s suddenly a burst of jeers and whistling. 

John tries to drown them out as he takes Roger into his arms, focussing on the older sub’s shining blue eyes.

“Look how badly they want each other!” someone yells. “The fucking sluts!”

“Think of Brian,” John whispers shakily as he leans in to brush his lips against Roger’s to howls of excitement. John gently tugs Roger down to the floor, ignoring all the eyes on them, and kisses his friend gently.

Luckily there’s enough noise that John can whisper words of encouragement and reassurance without being heard. 

“Imagine what it’s going to be like when Brian holds you again.” John caresses Roger’s chest, his hips, his bum. “Imagine what it’ll be like when he kisses you again.”

Roger gives a broken smile, before leaning forward to kiss John. “I’m just glad you’re here with me, Deaks.”

They kiss for a few minutes, touching each other and trying to pretend they’re alone, but it’s clear that the Doms are becoming impatient.

“Stick your fingers up blondie’s bum!” A gruff voice cries out to ripples of laughter. 

The worst part isn’t even being watched; it’s the taunting, the insults, the mocking of something that was once special and private and intimate between the two of them. 

Their sub time will never be the same again. 

“I love you, Roger,” John says shakily as he reaches for the lube. 

Roger’s eyes flutter closed. “I love you too, John.” He clings to John as the younger sub lubes up his fingers and reaches behind Roger to gently circle his entrance. 

Roger leans his chin on John’s shoulder, their cheeks pressed together and his breath tickling John’s ear. John can hear the sound of trouser zips being undone and Doms touching themselves as he carefully nudges one slick finger inside Roger.

The Doms cheer, and Roger shivers a little as John works him open gently, stretching him slowly. He tries to ignore the slurs being shouted at them both as he fingers the older sub, trying to encourage Roger to relax as much as possible. 

“Brian is going to be so proud of you,” John whispers, inserting another finger. He nuzzles Roger’s neck. 

John fingers Roger with as much care as possible while trying to make it look at least a little bit sexy. Judging by the pleased noises from their audience, he seems to be doing a good job. He uses his free hand to squeeze Roger’s bum or to stroke his hair or hip, but he doesn’t touch Roger’s cock, which is semi-hard against his thigh. While he wants Roger to feel good and enjoy his touch, he knows the older sub will only feel more humiliated if he becomes fully aroused from this. 

By the time John has three fingers inside of Roger, he can sense the impatience in the room. He can smell the arousal, and the Dominant scent is more overwhelming than ever. John gently withdraws his fingers once satisfied that Roger is sufficiently stretched, and gives him another little kiss on the lips. 

John presses the bottle of lube firmly into Roger’s hand. “Use some more on yourself if you need it. And put some on them too.”

He’s not sure if any of the Doms will bother to lube themselves up, but hopefully if Roger rubs lube on their dicks for them then it won’t be an issue. 

Roger nods, his shoulders slumped, resigned to his fate.

John pulls his friend into another hug, his heart breaking with helplessness and desperately wishing he could help Roger with this next part too. 

“Love you, Rog,” John says again. “You can do this. I’m just going to be over here.”

Roger nods, a little more determination on his face, before making his way over to the first Dom to the sound of cheers. 

John reluctantly pulls himself away to return to Ray’s feet, internally groaning when Ray clips a leash onto his collar. 

“I don’t want you wandering off,” Ray chuckles, pulling the leash tight and stroking John’s hair. 

John knows that really means _I don’t want you going near Roger. _

By the time John is settled, Roger is already on his hands and knees on the floor with a Dom pounding into him from behind. His eyes are closed and his teeth are gritted and John’s heart shatters like glass. 

What’s even worse is the fact that everyone else in the room is carrying on with their conversations as if there isn’t a sub being raped in front of them. 

Although of course, legally subs can’t be raped if their Doms have given consent for them. 

John wishes he could be next to Roger to kiss him and hold him. He wishes he could tell Roger how brave and amazing he is. He wishes he could have sex with some of these Doms so that Roger doesn’t have to. 

It seems to go on for hours.

As before, there are a couple of Doms who turn down Roger’s offer for them to use him, but most of them take the opportunity. Some are rougher than others, fucking into Roger without any thought for his comfort. Some make Roger ride them, which at least means the sub has more control over the pace. Thankfully they all make good use of the lube, but it’s still horrible to watch. John struggles between looking away and keeping his eyes on Roger; he can’t work out if looking away spares Roger further humiliation, or if it feels like John is abandoning Roger completely. 

Roger makes his way through each Dom as gracefully as he can, and John doesn’t think he’s ever admired his friend’s courage more. 

The last Dom is the oldest in the room, and thankfully he politely declines Roger’s offer of a fuck when the sub approaches him on shaky legs. Instead, John is surprised to watch the Dom root around in his jacket pocket to produce a clean white handkerchief, which he offers to Roger with a kind smile as he says something to him. Roger takes it with shaking fingers, before reaching behind himself in what looks like an attempt to wipe himself. The Dom gently tugs Roger into his lap and takes the handkerchief from him, reaching behind the sub to clean him. No one else around them seems to take any notice, and the Dom gently tips Roger’s chin up to say something to him. From their body language, John suspects the older man is praising Roger. 

It’s the most tenderness and respect a Dom has shown towards Roger since Brian. While John is glad that this man has decided to spare Roger the humiliation and pain of one final rape, it still makes him angry that this Dom never intervened when Roger was being violated in front of him. 

When Roger is sent on his way with a gentle pat on the bum, he stumbles back over to where John is sat and collapses into his arms, sobbing silently. 

John is speechless, and can only hold his friend tight.

“Wonderful boy,” Ray praises, stroking blond hair away from Roger’s wet cheek. “I know you think I haven’t been watching, but I have. You’ve done magnificently, Roger. Up you come onto my lap for a cuddle, love.”

Roger looks as though he doesn’t want to move from John’s arms, but he obeys silently. The spark of defiance that was in his eyes earlier has fizzled out completely. 

“Well done, Roger. There’s a good lad. John, would you be so kind as to offer more drinks around please?” 

Ray doesn’t unclip John’s leash, but it’s long enough to allow him to walk freely around one half of the room when Ray releases it a little to provide some slack. John gives one last worried look at Roger, curled up in Ray’s lap, before scurrying off to prepare more drinks. 

This time as John circulates with the tray, the Doms don’t hesitate to reach out and smack his arse, or cup his genitals, or generally touch him anywhere they please. It seems to be clear that Ray doesn’t want anyone to fuck John, but he seems quite content for them to touch, and their earlier access to Roger has clearly riled them up. 

The rest of the evening doesn’t go much quicker. Ray seems happy to keep Roger in his lap and out of the action for now, which John considers a good thing. Instead, John ends up being the centre of attention but he doesn’t mind if that means Roger is left alone. 

At some point someone puts some music on and John’s blood runs cold when Ray commands him to dance. 

“It’s your turn to give us a show, my jewel,” Ray purrs. “Impress me, and I’ll arrange your visit to see Freddie and Brian. Disappoint me, and I’ll make sure they never know the taste of freedom again.”

The threat is clear and John knows he has no choice, just as Roger had no choice. 

He slowly makes his way to the middle of the room on trembling legs, painfully aware of all the eyes on him. He can hear the leash attached to his collar dragging on the floor behind him as Ray allows him to wander further away from his seat. When he glances behind him he can see Roger watching him with sad eyes, his body sagging in Ray’s lap as if the weight of everything that’s happened this evening is literally crushing him. John wonders what’s going through Roger’s mind right now.

When he reaches the centre of the room he takes a deep breath. While John has done the odd bit of dancing at a disco or onstage, he’d never considered himself much of a dancer. He had danced for Freddie once in the bedroom before, and his Dom had found it pretty sexy, so John desperately tries to remember that routine while trying to drown out the noise in the room. 

Slowly, John begins to move his hips in time with the music. He keeps his arms loose by his sides for the time being, eyes fixed on Ray. He tries to imagine it’s Freddie looking back at him. When he’s sure he has the Dom’s attention, John swings his hips as suggestively as possible, ignoring the jeering coming from all sides of the room, keeping his mind fixed on Freddie.

Biting his lip and running his hands through his hair, John desperately tries to keep his mind off the fact that everyone in the room is watching him. He’s performed in front of far larger audiences than this, but he’s never given a performance quite like _this_ before. He begins to move around the floor slowly, twisting and twirling to the beat. He runs his hands down his neck and chest, brushing against his nipples. It’s humiliating and he’s never felt so awkward or degraded in all his life, but Ray looks as though he’s enjoying the display.

John expects to see something close to pity on Roger’s face, but instead he sees something softer- a gaze that’s both reassuring and encouraging.

With burning cheeks and a thumping heart, John forces himself to trail a hand down his stomach to his groin, groping himself as Ray leans further forward in his seat, shifting Roger in his lap to get a better view. The jeers are now deafening.

John continues to grope himself as he sways his hips, before twirling round and running his hands across his hips and behind him to grope his own rear. Hands reach out from all corners to try to caress him, but he keeps well away from them in the centre of the room. Ray is the one who holds Freddie and Brian’s fates in his hands, and Ray is the one John needs to impress. 

Feeling a little more bold and driven by the thought that he’s essentially dancing for Freddie’s freedom, John takes hold of the long leash that’s connected his collar. Twirling once again, John allows the leash to wrap loosely around his body, gradually criss-crossing over him from chest to thighs. He then spins backwards, letting the leash fall from his body to pool on the floor once again. The jeers are deafening, but John is completely focussed on Ray, whose lips are slightly parted and his pupils dilated. This performance is clearly affecting him.

John feels a sharp tug at his leash, which causes him to stumble forward as laughter and cheers erupt from around the room. He manages to straighten himself and ignore his burning cheeks and the stinging embarrassment. When he glances up, Ray is looking at him with amusement.

John knows this is his last chance to impress the Dom. Whatever he does in the next few minutes will decide whether he gets to see Freddie or Freddie spends the rest of his life in prison. No matter how much John hates himself, he needs to do what he can to stay on Ray’s good side. 

Trying to get his face to form the most lustful look he possibly can, John slowly walks towards Ray, still swaying his hips slightly. When he finally reaches the Dom, John places himself firmly in Ray’s lap next to Roger. He closes his eyes and prays to Freddie for forgiveness before wrapping his arms around Ray’s neck and giving him a forceful kiss on the mouth, ignoring the thunderous cheers from the crowd and trying not to imagine how Roger must feel having to watch this display.

When they part, Ray has a pleased grin on his face. He wraps an arm around John and squeezes him tightly, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Well done, my treasure,” Ray purrs. “A magnificent performance. You’ve certainly been wasting your life playing bass guitar when you could have been performing like this.”

“Yes, Master,” John croaks, reaching over to subtly lace his fingers with Roger’s. 

He’s beyond caring at this point. He just wants to cuddle up to Roger and forget this whole evening ever happened. 

At the end of the night, when no part of John’s body has been left untouched and Roger looks as though he’s beyond tears, the Doms finally shake Ray’s hand and filter out. John can feel the relief wash over him in waves as the guests disappear one by one. He’s never felt so physically or emotionally drained in all his life. 

“Wonderful boys,” Ray praises when they’re alone, kissing them both gently. “Exquisite creatures. You’ve made your Master very proud tonight.”

“Thank you, Master,” John says tiredly.

Roger says nothing.

“I need to make a phone call.” Ray caresses Roger’s face gently, but doesn’t push him to say anything. “As a treat, why don’t the two of you go and have a bath? I’ll come up and join you in bed in a bit.”

“Thank you, Master.” John takes Roger by the arm and attempts to gently steer him away, leading him towards the stairs. 

John’s concern only grows as he prepares a bath for them both while Roger sits on the closed lid of the toilet in silence, watching with an unreadable expression on his face. John helps Roger into the warm water, before looping his arms around the older sub’s waist and pulling him close. 

“I love you,” John says, blinking back tears as he kisses Roger’s head. “Brian loves you. Freddie loves you. We’ll all be together again soon.”

Roger doesn’t say anything and just cuddles John tighter, sobbing quietly.

*****

The next morning, John wakes up to find the space between him and Roger in bed empty. 

After listening for a moment to make sure he can’t hear Ray in the bathroom, John takes the opportunity to shuffle over and cuddle up to Roger, who stirs but doesn’t wake. 

There’s a gentle knock on the door, and John automatically springs away from Roger, even though Ray would never knock to enter his own bedroom. 

“Hello?” John calls softly.

The door opens and Thomas pokes his head round with a warm smile, holding a tray in both hands.

“Morning, John,” the older sub says softly. “Ray wanted me to let you know that he’s had to go into the office today. He said he’s sorry and he’ll be back this evening.” Thomas sets the tray down on the bedside table. “I made you both breakfast in bed. Thought you could use a bit of a rest and a pamper after last night.” 

The tray has a pot of tea and some tea cups, as well as some toast with jam and butter and some scrambled eggs.

“Thanks,” John says gratefully. “Poor Rog probably won’t want to get up to much today.”

Thomas nods sympathetically. “I can imagine. I’ll just be downstairs doing some housework but if you need anything, please let me know.”

“Will do, thanks.”

When Thomas disappears, John manages to gently wake Roger and persuade him to eat something. The older sub munches on a few slices of toast silently and drinks a bit of tea, before going straight back to sleep. John strokes his hair quietly, wishing that Brian were here to take care of the older sub. Roger is in dire need of aftercare- _real_ aftercare, the kind only a Dom can give. 

The thought of Brian makes John reach under his pillow for the very crumpled up piece of paper that’s been living there. He unfolds it carefully and reads the words quietly to himself. He sighs as he tries to imagine Freddie’s voice, his face, his eyes. His old life seems even further away after last night, even after Ray’s promise that they’ll be able to visit Freddie and Brian soon. 

It’s been a while since John’s been in a songwriting kind of mood, but right now he longs to be in the recording studio and his fingers are itching to play his bass. 

It was one of the few possessions of his that was not brought over from the flat when he moved in here with Ray.

John sighs and reaches for the pen and small pad of paper on the nightstand, glancing down at Roger’s sleeping form. He thinks of all those Doms violating Roger last night, and the way Ray had watched on carelessly. He thinks of the way Ray tugged John’s leash and stroked his hair and called him _treasure_. He thinks of Ray’s lips on his, Ray’s hands on his body- _taking taking taking-_

John starts scribbling on the paper.

_I want to break free_

He chews on the end of the pen thoughtfully, before sketching out a few music notes beneath the lyric. 

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You’re so self satisfied I don’t need you_

He glances at the note from Freddie again, re-reading it until his eyes are watering.

_I’ve got to break free_

_God knows, God knows I want to break free_

He isn’t aware that he’s properly crying until a tear falls onto the page, smearing a few of the music notes he’d jotted down. 

He falls back onto the pillow with a sigh and hopes that God is listening. 

*****

Brian reads the small piece of paper again with a frown, trying to ignore the worry clawing at his chest. 

The entire note is written in John’s handwriting.

_Freddie,_

_Thank you so much for your note- I read it every single day and it gives me hope that one day I might actually leave this place. I miss you so much it hurts. I think about you every minute of the day and can’t wait to be in your arms again. Ray has promised we can visit you soon and the thought of seeing you is all that keeps me going. I love you so much._

_John xx_

What really makes his stomach sink though is when Brian looks further down to see another note written in that same handwriting.

_Brian,_

_Roger’s been asleep all day so he hasn’t been able to write something, but I just wanted to let you know that he misses you and loves you so much. He talks about you all the time in the rare moments we’re alone together. He’s been so amazingly brave while we’ve been here and has really looked after me. He definitely deserves a big reward when this is all over. _

_With love,_

_John_

Brian looks up at Jim and Freddie, crowded onto one bunk in the cell, and he tries not to panic.

“I don’t understand,” he says weakly. “Why wouldn’t Roger write something? Why has he been sleeping all day? What’s happened?”

Freddie also looks worried, and glances at Jim. “Did John say anything to you when you saw him today? Was Roger there?”

Jim swallows. “Roger was there, yes. He hadn’t been awake very long though. I think John didn’t have an opportunity to get Roger to write something before Ray got home.”

“Why was Roger asleep all day?” Brian demands. 

Jim sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “I didn’t get much time alone with them, but John mentioned something about a party the night before. It sounds like Ray had a few friends over.”

He doesn’t say anything more and he doesn’t have to.

Brian doesn’t want to think about what happened at that party. 

He shoves the paper at Freddie before standing and striding over to the one tiny plastic chair they have in the cell, picking it up and slamming it against the bars several times before it breaks. 

He can hear shouting from down the corridor as the guards come running, and Brian sinks to his knees as tears slide down his cheeks. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes a deal with Ray...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst continues but I promise that happy ending is right around the corner! 
> 
> Usual warning for non-con/forced sex...

Over the next few days, John becomes increasingly worried about Roger. 

The older sub seems so utterly exhausted that he’s barely able to function. He barely says two words, even when he’s alone with John, and he struggles to eat despite Thomas’s gentle encouragement. It’s as if he has no expendable energy whatsoever, and he spends any free time he has sleeping. 

Ray is thankfully too busy at work to take Roger and John with him, which means Roger is able to spend most of the day in bed, but the Dom is noticeably displeased with Roger’s despondent state in the evenings. 

“He’s been very lazy the last few days,” Ray comments when it’s just him and John in the bathroom one morning. He casts an eye in the direction of the bedroom, where Roger is still sleeping. “Last night he was just lying there. What the bloody hell is wrong with him?”

“He’s very tired, Master,” John says softly, trying his best not to sound confrontational or defensive. “I think he found the party rather exhausting.”

Ray doesn’t look impressed as he brushes his teeth, his mouth foaming with toothpaste as he talks. “That was three days ago. He’s barely done anything except sleep. His lack of enthusiasm in bed is starting to irk me.”

John knows he has to step in here; he has to do something unless he wants Ray losing his temper and damaging Roger even further in his fragile state. 

“Forgive me, Master,” John says, catching Ray’s eyes from beneath his lashes in the mirror, “but Roger hasn’t had time to properly recuperate. He’s slept with us every night since the party. I think he needs a night to be on his own and just sleep. Then he’ll be more like himself again. Maybe he could sleep in one of the spare rooms tonight?”

Ray raises an eyebrow. 

John knows he has to up his game. He steps closer to Ray, and gently clings to his arm. The Dom stiffens; it’s rare for John to voluntarily touch him. 

“It might be nice for us to spend some alone time together too,” John says softly. “We could get to know each other a little better. Have a date night maybe.”

Spending time alone with Ray is the last thing in the world John wants to do, but if it will give Roger the break he needs, he’s willing to do anything. He can play the shy seductive sub. He knows he needs to use his wiles to get what he wants, and he _hates_ himself for it, praying to Freddie to forgive him. 

“A date night?” Ray’s face lights up at that. “You’d like that?”

John nods, because he can’t bring himself to lie out loud. 

“Okay.” Ray is grinning now from ear to ear as he spits into the sink and puts his toothbrush away. “Roger can sleep in one of the spare rooms and have dinner in there with Thomas. We can have a quiet dinner together- actually, I think I’ve still got some old sub clothes knocking about. You can get dressed up and we can make a real evening of it.”

“Sounds lovely.” John swallows. 

It certainly puts Ray in a good mood- he gives both Roger and John a cheerful kiss before heading to work, bouncing with energy. 

As soon as he’s gone, John helps Roger to get up and dress and have something to eat, before cuddling up with him under a blanket on the sofa to watch some telly. He tells Roger about the deal he negotiated with Ray, but as he suspected, the older sub isn’t impressed. 

“I’m fine, Deaks,” Roger yawns. “I don’t want you to have to spend a minute alone with that prick.”

“You need your rest, Rog. It’s fine. We’re going to have dinner and then he’ll probably fuck me like he usually does.”

“Don’t want to leave you alone.” Roger rests his head miserably on John’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine, Rog. Honestly. I’ll use his good mood to ask him about our visit with Freddie and Brian.”

They spend the rest of the day cuddling and playing Scrabble, and when they greet Ray when he gets home from work in the evening, the excitement is radiating off the Dom. It’s easy to tell that he’s in a good mood because of his sympathetic treatment of Roger. 

“You look very tired, Roger,” Ray says softly, helping the older sub to his feet. “I’m sure John’s already told you, but I’m keen for you to get some rest. Why don’t you go and make yourself comfy in one of the spare rooms, and Thomas will bring you some dinner? You can sleep there tonight.”

“Thank you, Master,” Roger says tiredly, smiling gratefully at John. There’s still worry in his eyes though, and John can do nothing except smile back reassuringly. 

“And John, why don’t you head to the Master bedroom and freshen up before dinner- I’ve asked Thomas to lay out some clothes for you.”

“Yes, Master.”

John takes hold of Roger’s hand and leads him upstairs, guiding him towards one of the spare rooms. He’s just relieved that Ray hasn’t changed his mind; the older sub looks as though he could sleep for a week. 

The spare room next door to the master bedroom is bare with little decoration, but there’s a large comfortable looking bed, which is all Roger needs. 

“There we go, Rog,” John says softly, kissing blond hair as he helps Roger into bed. “Isn’t that nice and comfy?”

“Come and join me,” Roger says tiredly aa he sinks back into the pillows, tugging weakly at John’s wrist. 

“I can’t,” John chuckles. “As much as I’d love to.”

Roger looks at him sadly. “You don’t have to do this. I can’t stand the thought of you alone with him.”

“You need to get your rest. I’ll be fine, Rog. You know he seems to like me for some reason, so we’ll probably just end up fucking for a bit and then he’ll leave me alone.”

Roger still doesn’t look happy, but he settles down when John gives him a cuddle. The older sub passes out after only a few minutes in John’s arms, and John reluctantly leaves him to go and get ready in the master bedroom. 

He finds Thomas already laying out some traditional submissive robes out on the bed for him, and the older sub gives him a gentle smile.

“How is he?” Thomas asks, clearly trying to keep the concern from his voice. 

“Very tired. He just needs a night on his own to rest.” John reaches out to brush the purple material of the robes with his fingers. “These are lovely.”

“These were Daniel’s.” Thomas glances at the photo of the young sub on the bedside table. 

John has been curious about the various photos of that sub, _Daniel_, dotted around the house. But Ray has never mentioned him before, and when John has tried to ask Thomas about him, there’s always been a very quick change of subject. The young sub clearly has history with Ray, but whatever happened between them seems to be a touchy subject. 

Before John can ask any questions or say anything else, Thomas holds up a corset and pair of briefs. “Don’t worry; the underwear is brand new.”

John laughs and takes the briefs that are offered to him, before shimmying into them. He then leans against the doorframe of the en-suite so that Thomas can help him into the corset, and he takes a deep breath as the older sub laces him up from behind. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve got dressed up like this.” John rests his head against the doorframe. 

“Do you enjoy getting dressed up?” Thomas asks. “I’ve always hated it.”

John smiles fondly. “I’m not a fan of corsets. But I do like wearing robes. Freddie bought me some beautiful robes for our album launch, and it was nice to feel pretty. It makes a change from jeans and jumpers.”

“The corsets _are_ awful.” Thomas gives John’s laces a final gentle tug. “They’re clearly designed by Doms who will never have to wear a corset but enjoy seeing subs struggling to breathe.”

As Thomas goes to grab the robes, John catches sight of himself in the mirror. The underwear he’s wearing isn’t anything particularly racy- his briefs are plain and although the corset is a little lacy, it’s nothing particularly erotic. But he feels sexy nonetheless. It makes him think of the first time Freddie had seen him in a corset, after John had taken off his robes on the day of their claiming ceremony. They hadn’t had a proper ceremony when Freddie had first claimed him, because they just didn’t have the time or money, but they’d had a small ceremony after the album had launched. John can still feel fire in his belly when he thinks of how Freddie had eagerly unlaced his corset with fumbling fingers that night. 

“Here we are.” Thomas smiles as he helps John into the robes, smoothing down the skirts so that the material brushes past John’s ankles and hits the floor. “Lovely.”

John looks at himself in the mirror again, running his hands through his hair. As much as he hates the thought of wearing another sub’s robes, it’s nice to feel _pretty_ again. It makes him feel more _human_, and less like the toy he’s felt like for so long now. 

“Ray wanted me to give you this too.” Thomas holds out a diamond necklace, and John holds back his hair so that the older sub can fasten it carefully around his neck on top of his collar.

It’s beautiful, but it feels _heavy_, weighing him down. 

“I’m sure Freddie would think you look stunning.” 

John smooths down the front of his robes, glancing at himself in the mirror one more time. “Let’s get this over with.”

*****

Ray has cooked dinner himself. 

When John enters the dining room, he can’t quite believe his eyes when he sees Ray carefully setting out the food and cutlery on the table. He’s never once seen Ray show any interest in cooking or do anything remotely like housework in the whole time he’s been here. The Dom pauses when he spots John, his eyes widening. 

“John.” Ray swallows, before smiling gently. “You look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”

John can’t help but blush under the Dom’s gaze. “Thank you, Master.”

“Here, come and take a seat.”

Ray holds out a chair, and John nervously sits down. It’s the first time he’s sat on furniture in Ray’s presence since the day he arrived. 

Ray sits opposite him, smiling almost shyly. He pours them both a glass of wine.

It’s awkward at first. They eat quietly, and John isn’t exactly sure what to say. It feels odd to eat at a proper table again, fully clothed. It feels so _civilised_. 

“Is the food alright?” Ray asks, sounding a little nervous as he gestures at the chicken. “It’s been a while since I’ve cooked.”

“It’s lovely,” John says truthfully. It’s surprisingly good, and Ray looks rather pleased at the compliment. 

“So,” Ray says, clearly trying to break the tension. “Tell me about yourself, John. We’ve spent so much time together and yet I feel like there’s still so much about you I don’t know. Your accent...you’re from the midlands, yes?”

John chews his food slowly. “Um, yes. Leicester.”

“Did you enjoy growing up there?”

“It will always be my home. But it was quiet there...and after my dad died I always felt a bit isolated.”

Ray’s face softens. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise your dad had passed away. Were you close?”

John forces a smile. “He was the only other sub in my family. People used to think my family were odd because my father was a sub, but I loved him so much.”

Ray smiles back. “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.”

John glances at one of the photos on the wall of the mysterious sub. _Daniel_. Asking about him could go one of two ways, but John decides to risk it. He needs to appear to care about Ray and his past. 

“Forgive me, Master,” John says softly. “But...you lost your submissive?”

Ray removes his glasses to wipe his eyes. “Yes. Daniel.”

There’s a part of John that can’t help but feel sorry for Ray, but then he thinks of Roger’s terrified eyes as he was passed from Dom to Dom at that party, and his heart hardens. He will show sympathy, but it will only be to get what he wants: to get Roger out of here.

John swallows his pride and reaches across the table to put his hand on Ray’s. “I’m so sorry. You must have loved him very much.”

Ray turns his hand over to lace their fingers together, his expression soft. “More than anything. He died a little before his 28th birthday. Twenty years later my heart still aches for him.”

John squeezes his hand. “What was he like?”

Ray tells John all about how he and Daniel met at university and had instantly fallen in love. John listens as the Dom pours his heart out, opening up about the love of his life and how kind and sweet and clever he was. He listens as Ray gushes about what a happy life he and Daniel had together, and John wonders if Ray made Daniel stay naked around the house and offered him to other Doms. 

“He sounds wonderful,” John says gently. “You must miss him terribly.”

Ray nods. “I think about him every single day. You remind me so much of him, John. You have the same soft beauty he did. That same quiet shyness. And he was clever, like you. You don’t come across many subs who’ve studied science or engineering or maths.” He looks a little lost for a moment, but quickly composes himself. 

There’s an awkward pause. 

“He must have loved you very much too,” John says as softly as he can manage, even though he can’t imagine how anyone could love a man like Ray Foster.

Ray _beams_. 

They talk a little more about Daniel as they finish their meal, and John almost forgets where he is. It just all feels so civilised and _normal_ that he almost forgets he’s sitting in the same house where he’s raped and humiliated on a daily basis, opposite the man who has ruined his life. 

“That was delicious,” John says as he places his cutlery down. “I had no idea you were such a wonderful cook, Master.”

Ray chuckles. “I quite like cooking actually. I just never have the time for it.”

They retire to the living room for another glass of wine, and John is invited to sit on the sofa beside Ray. They talk about their childhoods and how they’d both developed an interest in music, although John avoids talking about Queen too much. John does everything he can to be the seductive sub; he laughs shyly at Ray’s jokes and tosses his hair back, and voluntarily touches Ray as often as he can without making himself feel queasy.

It seems to be working; Ray is in the best mood John has ever seen him in, and the Dom’s touches are a little more restrained than usual. He places a hand on John’s thigh and brushes his hair behind his ear, but nothing more than that. It’s the kind of intimacy John might expect on a first date. 

“It’s so nice to spend some time alone with you, John,” Ray says softly. “You’ve always been the quietest one but you’ve intrigued me the most. You’re so young and yet you’ve achieved so much. Especially for a sub.”

John knows that’s meant as a compliment, but that last sentence makes him a little indignant. He doesn’t dare show it though.

“Thank you, Master.” John smiles.

“Please, call me Ray. I don’t see any reason for formalities when it’s just the two of us.”

“_Ray_,” John says, testing the name on his tongue. It feels too intimate, and he has to restrain himself from shuddering. 

The Dom pauses for a moment, hesitating, as if he’s trying to make up his mind about something. He takes John’s hands in his own, brushing his thumbs over the knuckles. 

“I want to ask you a question, John. And I want you to know that no matter what answer you give me, I promise you won’t be punished. Alright? I want you to be honest with me and I don’t want you to have to worry about any consequences.”

John swallows nervously, wondering if this is a trap. “Okay.”

Ray takes a deep breath. “If I were to...” He squeezes John’s hands. “If I were to drop all charges against Freddie and Brian, and give you and Roger the choice of going back to them or staying here with me...would you stay?”

John is a little taken aback by the question. For a moment, he wonders if he should lie, if this is some kind of trick. But then he sees the miserable look on Ray’s face and he knows the Dom already knows the truth.

“No,” John says honestly. “I wouldn’t.”

Ray nods, seeming to accept that answer. 

“You’re not going to drop the charges against them, are you?” John asks sadly. 

Ray shakes his head. 

And in that moment, John sees an opportunity. A dangerous opportunity, one that could ruin his life but save the men he loves more than anything. 

“How about we make a deal,” John says gently. “I know you were never planning to drop the charges against Freddie and Brian. But what if...” He pauses, lowering his gaze. “What if I offered to be yours willingly? I mean _really_ willingly. To be like this, as we are now. And in return, you dropped the charges against Freddie and Brian and allowed Roger to go home.”

“You don’t mean that.” Ray’s voice is trembling. 

“I do.” John squeezes Ray’s hands. 

“What about Freddie?”

“I’d get over him,” John lies, his heart breaking. 

“He’d never let us live in peace though. He’d always try and get you back-“

“I’d tell him to leave us alone,” John says, his own voice trembling. “I’d make him swear never to come near us again.”

Ray’s expression is unreadable for a moment, but then his face softens. “I’ve never met a sub quite like you before, John. You must really love these men.”

John just smiles weakly. 

“I’d certainly prefer to have you like this, John. Tonight has been so lovely.” Ray smiles shyly. “I’ll drop the charges tomorrow. Roger can go home.”

John feels his heart jolt as the relief floods through him, despite knowing that he’s just trapped himself here forever. He knows that with Freddie free he could easily just walk away from Ray, but he’s made a promise now. A promise which Ray could use against him if he did run off- a promise which Ray could use to portray John as a lying slut in the eyes of the law, and land them all back where they started. 

“Thank you,” John says, his voice thick. 

Ray grins. “Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?”

John only hesitates for a minute. He knows he needs to keep Ray sweet so that the Dom keeps his end of the bargain. He also knows this is the first moment of the rest of his life. 

_Forgive me, Freddie._

It takes all of his effort to smile as he leans in to meet Ray half way, pressing his lips against the Dom’s. They’re still holding hands as they brush their lips together a few times, and John feels sick to his stomach. In some ways this is even worse than all the kisses that have been forced upon him; he feels like a traitor to his true Dom. 

He hates that his chest feels warm when Ray caresses his cheek gently; he hates that his cock twitches slightly when Ray gently licks into his mouth and pulls him closer. John desperately wants to pull away, but he thinks of Roger sleeping upstairs, still exhausted and sore from being raped and humiliated and abused. He thinks of how Roger could be at home with Brian this time tomorrow. 

Holding on to that thought, John wraps his arms around Ray’s neck and shifts a little closer. Ray wraps his arms around John, and the intimacy of it is suffocating. The kiss becomes a little more heated, and John feels his stomach sink when Ray reaches down for the hem of John’s gown to sneak a hand beneath the material and push it up his leg. 

“You’re so perfect, John,” Ray says softly, brushing their noses together. “Shall we move this to the bedroom?”

John swallows and nods, and forces himself to smile again. “I’d like that..._Ray_.”

Ray beams as he stands and offers a hand to John, helping the sub to his feet. Their eyes meet for a moment and that sinking feeling returns to John’s stomach. As Ray leads him upstairs to the bedroom, John can’t help but wonder what Freddie’s reaction will be when he finds out about all this tomorrow. 

But right now the important thing is pleasing Ray. The important thing is making Ray think that he _needs_ John so badly that he’s willing to let Freddie, Roger and Brian walk free. 

“Thank you for the necklace,” John says as he reaches behind his neck to unfasten it. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re very welcome.” Ray shrugs off his blazer. “It’ll be nice to get dressed up like this and go out more often. I’d love to buy you some more jewellery for special occasions.” 

John pulls his robes down over his shoulders and lets them drop to pool at his feet. Ray gazes at him hungrily as John picks up the robes and neatly folds them. 

The Dom has stripped down to his boxer shorts, and they stand there a little awkwardly in their underwear. 

John takes a deep breath and imagines the look on Roger’s face when Brian holds him in his arms again. 

He strides over to Ray with as much confidence as he can muster and smashes their lips together.

Ray _moans_ and wraps his arms around John, his erection pressing against the sub’s hip. His fingers start to fiddle with the laces of John’s corset, and John forces a gentle giggle when Ray chuckles as he struggles to free the sub from his underwear. The Dom eventually manages to rip it from his body, and John forces out a sigh when Ray’s thumbs brush over his nipples. Ray’s hands caress across John’s chest to his hips, before dipping below the waistband of his briefs to pull them down his legs. John steps out of them and mirrors the gesture with Ray, and when they’re both naked the Dom leads him over to the bed. 

“Lovely thing,” Ray praises, kissing John’s neck as they sink back into the pillows. 

He kisses down John’s body, gently sucking marks into soft skin, before slinging John’s legs over his shoulders. He grins at the sub before leaning forward to lick at his entrance. 

John gives an exaggerated cry of pleasure, running his fingers through Ray’s hair as the Dom eats John out. It’s the first time Ray has ever done this for him. If it were anyone else doing this to him then John might enjoy it, but Ray’s beard is scraping uncomfortably against his inner thighs, and it’s clear that the Dom is not particularly talented at pleasuring subs. But John moans and sighs and arches his back, trying to recreate how he might normally react in bed with Freddie. 

“Ray,” John sighs, gently tugging the Dom’s hair. “Oh god, _yes_.”

He wonders if Roger can hear him through the wall, and shame washes through him. 

Ray fumbles in the nightstand for the lube, smiling at John as he coats his fingers. “I’m going to make you feel so good, John.”

The fingers probing at John’s entrance are surprisingly gentle, and his moan is genuine when Ray takes hold of John’s cock and strokes as he fingers him. 

Again it’s nothing exceptional, but it’s an improvement from the treatment that John usually receives in bed. John is almost able to imagine it’s Freddie pleasuring him at this point, but then Ray is kissing him again and his beard ruins the moment. 

“Are you ready?” Ray asks huskily as he withdraws his fingers. 

John nods, trying to hold back tears. “Yes._Please_, Ray. Fuck me.”

Ray nods eagerly as he grips John’s hips and gently nudges at the sub’s entrance with his cock. The burn is still strong and John has to fight the urge to push the Dom off him, but he allows himself to let out a sigh. 

“Alright?" Ray asks shakily once he’s fully inside. “Is this alright, John?”

John nods. “Yes. It’s good. _Please_, Ray.”

He just wants this to be over. 

Ray starts moving, and John spreads his legs a little wider and wraps his arms around the Dom. They kiss as Ray squeezes John’s thigh, fucking into him slowly, and John feels as though he’s hit rock bottom as he sighs and moans and begs Ray for more. 

Thankfully Ray doesn’t last long, spilling inside John within a matter of minutes, but the worst thing is when he takes hold of John’s cock and strokes. 

The tears finally fall when John orgasms, but luckily Ray seems to mistake them for tears of pleasure. 

“I love you,” Ray says desperately, pulling John close to his chest. “I love you, John.”

“I love you too, Ray,” John sobs, surrendering his last shred of pride. 

Ray seems ecstatic as he gently cleans them up and manoeuvres them onto their sides so that they can cuddle, and John’s face burns with shame as he buries his nose in Ray’s shoulder. 

It’s just as well that he’s trapped here.

Freddie would never want him again anyway.

*****

When John wakes up the next morning, he’s surprised to find himself alone in bed. 

For a moment he wonders why Roger isn’t with him, but then he sees the purple submissive robes folded neatly over a chair in the corner. The soreness in his arse and the bite marks all over his skin are a painful reminder of what he did last night. 

He feels more like a whore than he ever has done when Ray has raped him. 

But then he remembers that today Ray will keep his end of the deal. Today he’ll drop the charges against Freddie and Brian, and Roger can go home. They’ll be _safe_.

It breaks John’s heart to think that he may never be with Freddie again, but this is a sacrifice he’s willing to make. He thinks of Freddie’s note, the last words he has from his Dom, urging him to be strong. _Bold and brave and beautiful_. Those words will be all he has to keep him going.

He slips his fingers beneath his pillow to retrieve that folded piece of paper which he’s kept hidden alongside his song lyrics-

His heart freezes.

John sits up abruptly, tossing the pillow aside and trembling as he stares at the bare mattress. He throws all the other pillows across the room, searching desperately, but there’s nothing there. 

He scrambles out of bed and darts out the bedroom door towards the room where Roger slept last night. 

The bed is empty.

John can feel the panic building as he rushes downstairs. He wants to be sick. 

He checks the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, and eventually he finds them in the study. 

His stomach sinks when he sees Roger facing the bookcase, standing spread-eagled and gripping the shelf above him with his hands. The older sub turns to look at John with terrified eyes as he enters. 

Ray is sat behind his desk, and in front of him are two crumpled pieces of paper which John recognises instantly. 

One is the note from Freddie and Brian.

The other has the words_ I Want to Break Free_ scrawled across the top.

“Good morning, John,” the Dom says icily.

_Shit_. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ray discovering the notes beneath John’s pillow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter for non-consensual whipping and resulting injuries, and body shaming in addition to the usual warnings of rape/forced sex, humiliation etc. 
> 
> Please read with caution! We’re very close to that happy ending now...

John can feel the panic building in his chest as he takes in the sight before him.

Ray is fixing him with a steely gaze from behind his desk, the offending pieces of paper laid out before him. John feels as though his whole world has just come crashing down- everything he’s worked for and sacrificed is now for nothing. 

_How could he be so careless? _

He needs to rectify this.

Now.

“Master.” John swallows, his heart pounding. “I can explain-“

Ray holds up a hand to silence the sub. “I don’t think you need to explain, John.” He gestures at the pieces of paper in front of him. “I can see perfectly well what these are. A love note from your former Dom and song lyrics about wanting to escape, hidden lovingly beneath your pillow in the bed we share.” Ray stands slowly and walks around his desk towards John, like a fox rounding on his prey. “And yet, last night you let me take you in my arms and you told me you loved me.”

John’s stomach drops as Ray closes in on his personal space, brushing his hair away from his face. He glances at Roger, still stood against the bookcase, clearly in a position intended for a punishment. Shame washes through John as their eyes meet. 

“Do you know what that makes you, John?” Ray says quietly, dangerously. 

John shakes his head, almost paralysed by fear. 

Ray’s lips brush against the shell of John’s ear. “A lying slut.”

A hand swiftly connects with John’s cheek, sending him reeling. 

His skin is throbbing as he lands on the floor, radiating heat, and Roger moves to help him, only to be shoved back against the bookcase again. 

“What are you, John?” Ray asks a little louder, his hand around Roger’s throat from behind. 

“A lying slut,” John says in a trembling voice, ignoring the pain as he scrambles to his feet. “Master, _please_, I’m sorry. Don’t punish Roger; he’s got nothing to do with this. I got that note not long after we came here and left it under my pillow, but it means nothing to me now, I love _you_-“

“Liar.” Ray strides over to the desk and picks up the note from Freddie and Brian, tearing it into tiny pieces. John feels his heart breaking as he watches the last piece of Freddie he has being torn apart in front of him. “Jim Beach gave you that note, didn’t he? Well I can tell you now that he will never set foot inside this house again.”

John blinks back tears, trying to keep himself from shaking. Roger has gone very pale, his eyes fixed on the small pile of torn paper on Ray’s desk. 

“I should have known,” Ray spits menacingly. “I should have known you’re just a whore, John.” He holds up the song lyrics. “A whore with no respect for the Dom who cares for you and loves you.”

“I _do_ respect you, Master,” John lies, desperately trying to diffuse the tension that’s thick in the air. “That song isn’t about you. It’s...it’s about wanting to be empowered as a submissive-“

“_Empowered_?” Ray laughs, tearing the lyrics up as well. “You want to be a Dominant, John, is that what it is?” 

“No,” John says weakly.

“You’ve forgotten your place, my dear. You want to be a Dominant?” Ray’s face is red with rage as he rummages through his desk drawers. “Well, you can be a Dominant, John.”

He pulls out a single tail bull whip.

John’s blood freezes. He’s never been on the receiving end of one of these before, but he knows they’re not intended for novices. These are not the kind of whips used for ordinary punishments. These are the kind of whips that are intended to cause damage. 

John can feel his heart pound as he imagines that whip slicing into his skin, stinging more and more with each stroke. It will be unlike any punishment he’s ever had before. 

Just when he thinks Ray is about to tell him to get into position against the wall, the Dom hands him the whip. John looks at it in confusion for a moment, and then his stomach sinks when he catches Roger looking at him over his shoulder, terror in his eyes as he stands spread-eagled against the bookcase.

“Ten strokes for Roger,” Ray says coldly. “Off you go.”

John’s hand is trembling around the whip. “Master...please. Roger has done nothing wrong. He’s done nothing but be good for you and obey you. _I_ should be the one being punished-“

“You _are_ being punished, John. I know this will teach you a lesson far more than if _you_ were the one receiving the strokes. You need to learn your place, John. And if you step out of place you need to deal with the consequences.”

John blinks back tears, glancing between the whip in his hand and Roger. 

“If you disobey me,” Ray says quietly, “or if you don’t do this properly, I will make sure Freddie and Brian never see the light of day again. And I will take that whip from you and use it on Roger until you’re _begging_ me to keep you as my sub.”

John feels numb as he looks at the older sub. His best friend. His greatest source of strength over the past few weeks. Someone he would never ever want to hurt. 

“John.” Roger’s voice is soft. “It’s okay. I trust you.”

John feels the tears start to fall. He knows there’s no way he can get out of this. If he doesn’t do this, Freddie and Brian will never be free and Ray will probably end up really hurting Roger. 

He wipes his eyes, before letting the whip uncurl and feeling the weight in his hand. He feels sick at the thought that this is about to drive into Roger’s skin, and _he’s_ going to be the one doing it. 

John has never whipped anyone in his life before so he’s a little unsure. He stands at a slight distance behind Roger, rolling his shoulders. He tries to think of how he can soothe Roger and comfort him. He tries to think of how Freddie usually comforts him before a punishment. 

John swallows. “Ten strokes, Rog. Ten strokes and it’s all over. Let’s get through this quickly, yeah?”

Roger nods silently, eyes fixed on the bookcase in front of him.

John tries to ignore Ray watching them as he flexes his wrist, his heart pounding. 

“Roger, count out loud,” Ray orders. “John- if he forgets or miscounts, start again.”

John swallows, his heart sinking as he senses the fear radiating from Roger. The fear now directed towards him. The older sub’s back is tensed, ready for the first stroke, and John knows their friendship will never be the same again. 

“Here we go, Rog,” John says as reassuringly as he can. 

He wants to close his eyes but he knows he needs to keep them open. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself, before throwing back his arm and driving the whip into Roger’s flesh.

Roger’s scream pierces straight through John’s chest into his heart. The sound of the whip hitting Roger’s skin makes his head spin and the sight of the angry red welt sitting diagonally across Roger’s back makes John want to be sick.

“One,” Roger says in a shaky voice. 

“Well done, Rog,” John praises, trying to replicate Freddie’s encouragements during his own punishments and trying to keep himself from sobbing. “You’re doing great. Do you need a minute?”

“No,” Roger says quickly. “No. Let’s just get it done quickly. Please, Deaky.”

John nods, understanding Roger’s desperation to get this over with as quickly as possible. He decides it will be easier for himself as well if he doesn’t give himself too much time between strokes to think about what he’s doing. 

He throws his arm back again to land the whip on Roger’s skin a second time. He aims for a different spot to the first, and even though John is ready for the scream this time, it still brings tears to his eyes. 

“Two,” Roger says, his voice breaking a little. 

John delivers the next four strokes in quick succession, giving Roger only enough time to count aloud after each, desperately trying to get this over with as quickly as possible, just as Roger requested. 

But then, on the seventh stroke, it all goes terribly wrong.

“Eight,” Roger says. 

John’s stomach churns. Roger’s miscounted, clearly thinking they’re further ahead than they actually are. 

“Start again,” Ray says immediately. 

Roger tenses and glances fearfully over his shoulder, only now realising his mistake. There’s such pain in his eyes that it makes John’s heart break. 

He’s also running out of untouched skin on Roger’s back. If he has to give another ten strokes, he’s going to have to strike skin that’s already raw.

“Please, Master,” John begs. “Roger’s done so well. Surely another four strokes is enough to teach us both-“

“No,” Ray interrupts. “It most certainly isn’t. Start again.”

John can’t bring himself to do it though. He thinks of Freddie and Brian, but then he thinks of the horrified looks on their faces when they see the state of Roger’s back, when they realise what _John_ has done to him-

When he sees John’s hesitance, Ray strides over and grabs the whip from him, pushing the sub aside. 

John panics, knowing that Ray will be far more merciless with his strokes than John. Not knowing what else to do, John scrambles to plant himself between Ray and Roger. He plasters himself against Roger’s back, covering his friend’s body protectively with his own, wrapping his arms around the older sub and holding him tightly. He knows there will be consequences as he buries his face in Roger’s hair, but he can’t let Ray hurt Roger anymore. 

“John,” Ray says firmly. “Move aside.”

John shakes his head and grips Roger tighter. “Master, _please_.”

Roger grips John’s hand weakly where it’s resting on his chest. “John, it’s okay.”

“No,” John chokes out a sob, trying not to press against Roger too hard to avoid irritating his welts. “I can’t...”

“Have it your way then,” Ray says coldly.

John kisses Roger’s shoulder just before the whip cracks against his own skin, and he lets out a pained cry as his knees buckle. Just one stroke has left him feeling as though his back is on fire; he has no idea how Roger was able to take _seven_. 

Roger squeezes John’s hand, turning his head to kiss the younger sub’s tear-stained cheek. 

“I love you, Deaky,” Roger whispers in a trembling voice. 

“Love you too, Rog,” John whispers back, squeezing his eyes shut just before the whip cracks down on his skin again. 

*****

“I think I’ve found us a loophole.”

Jim slides two notebooks across the table towards Brian and Freddie, a determined look on his face. 

Brian rubs a hand over his face. They’ve had countless visits from Jim in the last few weeks, and they’ve spent each of them desperately trying to find ways to get themselves out of this predicament. They’ve been fruitless so far, and Brian finds himself becoming more and more dejected every day.

Every day they fail to come up with a solution is a day longer that Roger and John have to spend with Ray. It’s a day longer they have to spend being raped and humiliated. It’s got to the point now where Brian feels so hopeless that even entertaining the idea that they might be able to save the subs is painful. 

Brian frowns as he glances at the notebooks in front of him. It takes a moment for him to realise that one of the notebooks is his own personal journal, and he glances at Freddie, who is looking equally confused.

The older Dom has a large bruise blooming on his right cheek from a fight he’d been in yesterday, and Brian also can’t help but notice that the fire that was once in Freddie’s eyes has died a little. Freddie doesn’t even allow himself to look excited at the prospect of a loophole, and Brian can understand that. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up. 

“I’m sorry,” Jim says sheepishly. “I went to your flat to have a dig around for anything that might help us. I found both of your journals and I had a quick read- I’m really sorry for invading your privacy, lads- but I think there’s enough material in here to prove that your claims over John and Roger are legitimate, and weren’t just claims of convenience.”

“Material?” Brian questions warily. 

Jim grabs Brian’s journal and flicks through the pages, stopping about a quarter of the way in before starting to read. “_Today was a shit day. Don’t know if everyone was just tired or whatever, but we got nothing done and everyone was arguing like mad. We spent over four hours rehearsing and I thought every minute was a fucking waste of time. But then afterwards Rog came and gave me a hug and I forgot all about it. It’s painful how much I love him sometimes. He makes me feel better about everything but I want him so badly that my whole body aches for him-_“

“Yeah, alright,” Brian says, his face flushing red. 

He thinks of some of the other things he’s written in that diary about Roger, and he sits up with interest. 

“There’s loads of stuff in here just like that,” Jim says excitedly. “All of it dated before you claimed Roger. Same with you, Freddie. I had no idea you two had been pining away for so long.”

Brian glances at Freddie again. They’d both had feelings for their subs long before they’d claimed them, and if Freddie had written about his love for John in his journal in as much excruciating detail as Brian had written about Roger in his, they might actually have a shot here. 

“Okay,” Freddie rubs his eyes tiredly. “So you think that this will prove we really loved our subs before we claimed them? Even if that’s the case, I know I definitely wrote about claiming John to protect him from Ray, and I’m sure Brian will have written something similar. Won’t that put us in a bad light?”

“Not necessarily,” Jim says. “Because we have evidence here that you both loved your subs at the time you claimed them. You claimed John and Roger because you loved them and wanted to protect them. I think your journals make that clear.”

Brian takes a deep breath, still trying not to get his hopes up. “So you think this might be enough to win the trial?”

Jim nods excitedly. “I don’t even think we’ll have to go to trial. I think I can get you boys out now on the basis of this and some other evidence I’ve managed to dig up.”

“What other evidence?” Freddie asks, a hint of hope in his voice.

“Evidence that Ray has been deliberately sabotaging and undermining your claims. He hired a private investigator to get hold of your claim paperwork and also to observe you without your knowledge.”

“How do you know this?” Brian asks. He’s not particularly surprised by this information, but he knows it’s good for their case.

“There’s a sub employed in Ray’s household who’s told me everything. He agreed to meet me last night. He was terrified, bless him; he came to see me at great personal risk. But he brought enough evidence with him to suggest that Ray was up to some dodgy stuff to undermine the two of you, so as well as getting you out I think we could actually even charge Ray as well for abuse of subs who aren’t his-“

“Abuse?” Freddie’s voice is thick. 

Jim hesitates a moment. “Look...you must both know that Ray has not treated Roger and John well. Now, if they were _his_ subs, which up until now we believe they have been, he could legally pretty much get away with...what he’s been doing. As you know John and Roger need to consent to anything he does to them, but the law has a very twisted definition of consent when it comes to subs, and a sub’s word has little strength against a Dom’s in court. _But_, if we can prove that your claims are genuine, that means that Ray has been...doing things...to _your_ subs for the last few weeks. And in the eyes of the law, having sex with or punishing another Dom’s sub without their permission is very serious indeed.”

Brian blinks. “You really think you can get us out of here now and get Ray arrested? And get Rog and John back?”

He tries to ignore everything Jim has just been saying about what Ray has been doing to their subs, and tries to focus on the fact that they might actually stand a chance of rescuing Roger and John. 

He allows himself to get a little excited.

Jim nods. “Yeah. I think so.”

Freddie slams a fist on the table. “Then what the hell are we waiting for?”

*****

Roger hisses as John gently rubs salve into his back. 

The younger sub’s hands are gentle on his skin, but the cool cream stings. There’s barely a spot on his back that isn’t sore, and he can barely move without irritating his welts. 

“Sorry,” John says gently, kissing Roger’s shoulder apologetically. 

“Don’t be.” Roger turns his head to the side to get a partial view of the younger sub. “Thank you for taking care of me. Let me do your back when you’re done with mine, yeah?”

“Okay.” John smiles tiredly. 

He looks awful. 

Yesterday had been by far the worst day they’ve spent here. Roger had thought that nothing could be worse than the night of the party, but yesterday had been beyond any nightmare he’s had since they arrived here. 

The pain of the whip cutting into his flesh had been one thing, but seeing John go through that pain as well was the most excruciating experience of his life. John’s cries had gone straight through Roger’s heart with every stroke, and the sight of John’s back and bum covered in welts had made him feel completely and utterly broken. 

It had been a relief when Ray had stormed off to work, leaving them both covered in blood to tend to each other’s injuries. Thankfully Thomas had found some salve and had helped them both to clean up so he could treat their welts. Afterwards John had cried in Roger’s arms, apologising over and over for being so careless and for ruining their chances of freedom. Roger had just kissed him and held him and praised him for being so brave. He wouldn’t allow John to believe that this was his fault. They’d spent the rest of the day holding each other and crying for everything they’d lost and would probably never have again.

That night Ray had come home and handcuffed Roger to the radiator again like he did that first night, before fucking John into the mattress. 

John’s eyes had met Roger’s as Ray had told them both how they’d always be his, and Freddie and Brian would never be free. John had looked just as broken as Roger has felt. 

When they’d woken this morning, Ray had thankfully already made his way downstairs, and John had immediately scrambled to find the key to the handcuffs. They’d cried in each other’s arms again, tired and sore and defeated, before deciding to delay going downstairs by tending to each other’s wounds. 

Their peace doesn’t last long though. 

Just as Roger takes the salve from John to return the favour, Ray comes bursting in the room, clearly impatient. He raises an eyebrow at the sight in front of him.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Ray demands. “John, I expected you to come and join me for breakfast, and yet I come in here to find you’ve released Roger from his restraints without permission, and the two of you are pampering yourselves. You’re both disgraceful excuses for subs.”

“Master,” Roger interjects, “John was just-“

“I don’t want to hear it.” Ray grits his teeth. “You’re both disgraceful. In fact...come and sit on the floor in front of the mirror, please. Both of you, next to each other. Sit with your legs open.”

Roger gently tugs John’s hand, not wanting another whipping for either of them, and guides him to sit on the floor in front of the mirror, ignoring his stinging back. Roger slowly eases himself down and takes a seat next to the younger sub, mirroring his position by spreading his legs wide, and taking a deep breath as he awaits their next instruction. 

Surely Ray can’t do anything worse to them than what they went through yesterday.

The heavy thump of Ray’s footsteps behind them makes Roger’s heart quicken, and he bites his lip as he watches the Dom approach in the mirror. The anticipation is thick in the air.

“How often do you look at your own genitals, John?” Ray asks softly, making eye contact with John in the mirror. “I mean _really_ look at them, as you are now. Not just a quick glance in the shower.”

John swallows. “Not very often, Master.”

“And you, Roger?” Ray asks. 

“Not very often, Master,” Roger says, surprised by the question and unsure of what the Dom is trying to get at here. 

It’s the truth; until Roger had been claimed by Brian, no Dom had encouraged him to really look at and explore his own private parts. Roger had always felt a bit ashamed, a bit _greedy_, to seek out his own sexual pleasure with previous Doms, even when alone. Brian had been the first Dom to encourage Roger to masturbate and explore himself without being ashamed about it, and Roger knows that John had been through a similar exercise with Freddie.

Ray places a hand on John’s head, stroking his hair. “What do you think of your genitals, John?”

John hesitates a moment, clearly not expecting such a question and unsure of how he should answer. “Um...they’re okay.”

Ray raises an eyebrow. “_Okay_? Really? You’ve never noticed that your foreskin is oddly long? Have none of your previous Doms mentioned this to you?”

John’s face burns red as he looks at his own cock in the mirror. 

“And your balls aren’t symmetrical, John. Look closely. They’re slightly different sizes. I’ve tried to be polite and ignore it when we’ve been in bed together but it really is quite obvious.”

Roger is burning with indignation on behalf of John as he watches the tears form in the younger sub’s eyes. 

A whip that breaks the skin may be painful as hell but words can sometimes cut a lot deeper. 

“At least we can do something about your pubic hair,” Ray says softly. “It’s all over the place- very untidy. We’ll get it waxed for you. Now Freddie probably never said anything about any of this because he was just trying to be kind, but believe me he will have noticed. A Dom wants a sub with neat and tidy genitals, John.”

John doesn’t say anything, but his eyes are definitely full of tears. 

“And you, Roger?” Ray turns to the older sub. “What do you think of your genitals?”

Roger tries not to roll his eyes. “Far from perfect, Master.”

“Far from perfect indeed. I’m sure your previous Doms will have mentioned to you how your cock is rather on the small side.”

Roger _is_ aware that his cock is smaller than average, but hearing it from Ray is so much worse, and brings back insecurities he thought he’d dealt with long ago.

“In fact, the proportions of everything between your legs is very odd indeed. Take a look at yourself in the mirror.”

Roger does, and he tries not to think about the Doms who’d commented on the size, shape, colour or smell of his privates. Instead he tries to think of Brian, who had lovingly encouraged Roger to love what’s between his legs and use it to pleasure himself. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, and his face flushes with shame when Ray calls for whoever is on the other side to enter. 

Thomas pokes his head round, glancing apologetically at the younger subs in their vulnerable state before addressing Ray. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, sir, but you have some visitors.”

Ray frowns. “Send them away. I’m in the middle of something.”

“It’s Jim Beach, sir.”

Roger’s heart pumps a little faster.

Ray looks incredibly annoyed. “I told you I don’t ever want him in this house again.”

Thomas gives the Dom a determined look. “I’m sorry, sir. But he’s here with the police. I think you need to come and speak to them.”

Ray’s expression morphs from annoyance to outrage. “Christ. I knew he’d be bloody trouble.” He glances at the subs. “Don’t move, either of you. I’m going to sort this out and then I’ll be right back.”

Ray follows Thomas out of the room, and the second he’s gone, Roger pulls John into a hug. Their humiliation from only moments ago has been replaced by a tiny spark of hope. 

“You okay, Deaks?” Roger asks gently. 

John nods, but Roger can sense the insecurity rolling off him in waves. “Why do you think Jim brought the police? Do you think...do you think maybe he’s found a way to get us out of here?”

“Let’s not get excited,” Roger says quickly, squeezing John gently. “Ray will probably find a way to get Miami and the police to clear off.”

“It’s good that Miami’s brought the police though, isn’t it?” John asks hopefully. “It must mean he thinks he can help us.”

“Maybe,” Roger says uncertainly, trying not to get his hopes up.

They sit there quietly on the floor for what seems like forever, clinging to each other as they desperately try to listen to anything that’s going on downstairs. They can’t hear anything though, and as time passes by they start to become more anxious. 

Finally, after what seems like _hours_, Thomas reappears at the bedroom door with a warm smile on his face. 

“Get dressed,” he says excitedly, “and come downstairs.”

They don’t need to be told twice; excitement crackles in the air between them as they throw on any clothes they can find and follow Thomas downstairs. 

Roger can feel the adrenaline flowing through his veins. Could this really be happening? Could Jim really have found a way to save them? Or is this all some cruelsetup designed by Ray to destroy them further- 

They arrive just in time to see Ray being led to the front door in handcuffs, practically foaming at the mouth. 

“Fucking sluts!” Ray shouts at them as two police officers escort him out. “John, you said you love me! You fucking liar! Just wait until my lawyers get me out of this- you’ll be back in my arms in no time!”

Roger is shaking as he watches the Dom being led out the door and out of their lives.

It feels like a dream.

It all seems to happen so quickly. No epic showdown or fight between Jim and Ray.

In the blink of an eye, Ray is gone from their lives just as quickly as they’d been dragged into his. Roger half expects Ray to walk back through the door any minute now, laughing at them both for being so idiotic as to believe that he’s actually been arrested. 

It’s only then that Jim steps into the hallway, hands in his pockets and a tired smile on his face. 

“Hello, lads,” the Dom says softly. 

Roger and John hesitate for only a moment before throwing themselves into Jim’s arms, squeezing him tightly. 

“Is it over?” John asks desperately. “Is it really over?”

Jim nods. “Yes, it’s over. Freddie and Brian are out- we’re going to meet them at the hospital.” 

_Freddie and Brian are out. _

“Hospital?” Roger asks, still a bit dazed. 

“Yes. I want the two of you to have a medical exam first to make sure you’re okay and to get any treatment you might need before you go. Don’t worry, Freddie and Brian will be there waiting for you and then you can go home.”

“We can go home?” John repeats. 

It all seems like a wonderful dream. Too wonderful. Too good to be true. 

Jim grins. “You can go home. I’ll explain everything in the car.”

He presses something into each of their hands, and it takes Roger a moment to realise that he’s just been handed his old collar. The collar that Brian had given him.

Roger reaches for the collar round his neck with trembling fingers, unclasping it so he can fasten his rightful collar in its place. He smiles at John as the younger sub does the same, and it’s the first time in weeks that Roger has felt like his old self. 

“We can go home,” John says tearfully, touching the collar at his neck before pulling Roger in for a hug. 

_We can go home. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and John are back at home, but their pain isn’t over yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter, folks...thanks for sticking with me past all the angst to make it to this point!
> 
> Warnings in this chapter for referenced non con/rape and physical abuse, body image issues, and of course the usual warnings.

_Freddie_

“Which room?” 

Freddie can’t keep his hand from trembling as he signs in at the hospital reception desk. 

He’s excited and impatient, but at the same time more nervous and terrified than he’s ever been before. He’s anticipated this moment for so long now, and yet he never thought he’d feel like this. _Scared_.

Jim places a reassuring hand on Freddie’s shoulder. “Calm down, Fred. I know you’re anxious to see him. We just need to wait until their exams are finished.”

“Actually, they should be done,” the nurse pipes up. “You’re welcome to go in and see them now.”

Brian doesn’t even wait to be told where he should be going; he scrambles past Freddie towards the sign that says _Examination Rooms,_ heading briskly down the corridor without a glance backward. 

“Fourth door on the left!” Jim calls after him. 

Brian disappears out of sight, and Freddie takes a deep breath. He’s not sure he’s ready for this. 

Jim squeezes his arm. “John is in the second room on the right.”

Freddie bites his lip. “Is he okay?”

It sounds like a stupid question when it comes out of his mouth. But he needs to know what to expect; he needs to know what he’s going to be faced with when he walks in that room. No matter how painful it may be. 

“Medically, yes,” Jim says softly. “He had a few, er, minor injuries which have been patched up.”

Freddie nods, swallowing. 

The mention of even minor injuries makes his blood boil, but it’s some comfort at least to know that John is physically fine. It doesn’t escape his notice that Jim doesn’t mention how John is doing psychologically. 

Freddie’s feet start to carry him towards the direction of John’s room, and his heart seems to grow heavier with every step. He feels as though he should be taking a moment to enjoy his freedom; to relish the fact that he’s out of prison and can walk around as a free man without being watched every minute of the day. 

But all he can think about is John as he comes to a halt outside the door of the examination room. He’s spent the last few weeks dreaming about this moment, and now he’s afraid of what he’s going to find on the other side of the door. 

He chastises himself for being a coward. No matter how scared he might be, he knows John will likely be even more afraid. John _needs_ him right now, and Freddie needs to get over whatever this is he’s feeling to support his sub.

He takes a deep breath before opening the door. 

It’s a tiny examination room, clinical and cold, with a small bed in the middle of the room. Freddie’s eyes are immediately drawn to the young man with long brown hair sat on the bed, dressed in a flimsy hospital gown and hunched forward nervously.

At the sound of someone entering the room, John quickly turns, his eyes initially wide with fear, before blinking a few times as if he doesn’t quite believe what he’s seeing. 

“Freddie?” John’s voice is soft, timid. 

“Hello, darling.” Freddie smiles warmly. 

John is hopping off the bed in an instant and stumbling towards Freddie; he throws himself into the Dom’s arms with such force that Freddie nearly tumbles over. John buries his face in Freddie’s shoulder, his hands trembling as he wraps his arms around the older man’s neck. 

Freddie holds his sub tight, never wanting to let go. He inhales the scent of John’s hair- freshly washed judging by the fruity smell. The younger man is warm in his arms, and Freddie feels all the tension and hatred and desperation from the last few weeks seep out of him. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Freddie whispers into John’s hair, squeezing him gently as he blinks back tears. “I’ve thought about you every minute of every day.”

John lifts his head to make eye contact, blinking tears from his eyes. “I’ve missed you too, Freddie. _Master_.”

Freddie feels his heart crack at hearing his title again, and then John is smashing their lips together. 

It’s clumsy at first, their teeth colliding awkwardly as they explore each other’s mouths, but then Freddie is kissing back fervently. 

“I love you,” Freddie says when they part, very aware of the tears on his face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Freddie.”

Freddie cups John’s face gently, brushing his thumbs over the younger man’s cheekbones. He’s still taken aback by how beautiful his sub is. 

“Are you hurt?” Freddie swallows. Again, it feels like a stupid question. “Miami said you had some injuries-“

“I’m fine, Fred.” John laces his fingers with Freddie’s and squeezes.

Freddie squeezes back and leads John back to the bed, encouraging him to sit. 

“Miami’s told me how brave you’ve been, my love. Brave and bold and beautiful. That’s you, isn’t it?”

John smiles shyly, and for a moment things feel almost normal.

Freddie reaches out to brush the sub’s hair behind his ear. “I know you might not be ready to talk about everything that happened, and I certainly won’t force you, but I want to try and understand what you’ve been through. I’m here to support you and love you and help you heal.”

John’s smile fades, and he shifts closer so that Freddie can cuddle him. 

The sub takes a deep breath, and then he’s sobbing in Freddie’s arms as he starts recounting the events of the last few weeks.

*****

_Brian_

Brian feels like he can’t breathe.

He’s looking at the same blue eyes he’s been dreaming of for what feels like forever. 

He doesn’t know what to say.

How can he possibly articulate what’s in his heart right now? 

He can’t look away.

He can’t take his eyes off Roger, standing there by the bed in his hospital gown as the doctor measures his blood pressure. The sub looks thinner than the last time Brian saw him, and there’s a sadness in his eyes that wasn’t there before, but he still looks beautiful. 

Brian can’t bring himself to think about what must have happened to Roger to bring that sadness to his eyes. 

The doctor quickly finishes his tests before stepping back to fill in his charts, and Roger takes a tentative step towards his Dom. 

“Hi,” Roger says softly, his voice small.

“Hi.” Brian smiles, also taking a tentative step forward. 

He desperately wants to hold his sub, but Roger looks so tiny and thin in his ill-fitting gown that Brian is afraid he might break the younger man. 

It’s awkward, as if neither of them are quite sure what they should do. There’s something heavy in the air between them- the knowledge that something has changed between them and will never be the same again.

But then Roger is taking another step forward, and Brian finds himself moving to meet the sub halfway, opening his arms.

Roger steps into them with tears in his eyes, slotting against Brian in a way that’s familiar and yet completely new at the same time. He buries his face in Brian’s chest with a silent sob, and Brian holds him tight and presses a gentle kiss to blond hair. 

“Hi,” Roger says again, his voice muffled against Brian’s shirt. 

“Hi.” Brian’s voice is thick as he rests his cheek gently on top of Roger’s head. 

Roger is shivering in his arms even though it’s warm in the room, and Brian presses another kiss to his sub’s hair before gently tilting Roger’s chin up so that their eyes meet.

He leans forward slowly, giving Roger a chance to back away, before gently brushing their lips together. Roger stiffens, and for a moment Brian wonders if he’s pushed too quickly, if this is too soon, but then Roger leans back in and presses their lips together again. 

The kiss isn’t heated- in fact, it’s the most chaste kiss they’ve shared in ages. They brush their lips together a few more times and then Roger buries his face in Brian’s shirt again.

“I want to go home,” Roger croaks. “_Please_.”

“Of course.” Brian kisses Roger’s hair again and squeezes him gently. “Let’s go home.”

*****

_John_

It’s strange being back at the flat again. 

From the minute they step through the front door, John feels like a stranger in his own home. 

It looks the same, but it _feels_ the different. 

The last time he’d been here had been the morning before Ray claimed them as his own. The last time he’d been here he’d woken up in Freddie’s arms, happy and care-free. 

He used to walk into this flat feeling as though nothing could worry him or hurt him here. This was his safe haven. 

But now...that warm atmosphere that used to greet him has changed. It’s been tainted and it will never be the same. John can tell that Roger must have similar thoughts by the way he stands there nervously with his arms folded around himself. 

“I’ll make us all some tea,” Freddie says gently, kissing John’s cheek. 

John swallows and glances at Roger. The older sub looks as though he’s waiting for something- an order, a command-

“Why don’t you two go and sit down,” Brian says with a warm smile. “Make yourselves nice and comfy.”

John laces his fingers with Roger’s and squeezes encouragingly. They slowly move to the living room together, and very stiffly take a seat on the sofa opposite Brian. 

It feels weird to be sitting on furniture together fully dressed. John can feel Roger sink into him, plastering himself against John’s body, and he squeezes his friend’s hand again. 

When Freddie brings the tea in, the subs take their mugs gratefully. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m really glad to be home.” Brian grins. “Can’t remember the last time I had a decent cup of tea.”

They laugh awkwardly, except for Roger who just gives a weak smile.

“I’m glad to be home too,” John says. 

They make awkward small talk for a few minutes, completely ignoring the elephant in the room, and John hates how uncomfortable it feels. 

“Brian,” Roger pipes up quietly during a moment of silence. “Can I sit at your feet please?”

Brian’s face softens. “Of course you can, love. Come over here.”

John smiles encouragingly at his friend. Roger’s submissive instincts are clearly going into overdrive at the moment while he’s in such a vulnerable state, and John can empathise. He can feel his own submissive instincts take over as he watches Roger shyly shuffle towards Brian to sit at his feet, relaxing a little when the Dom strokes his hair.

“That’s better, isn’t it, Rog?” Brian coos softly. “There we go.”

Freddie catches John’s eye. “Would you like to come and sit at my feet, darling?”

John bites his lip shyly. “Actually, um, could I sit in your lap?”

Freddie’s face lights up. “Of course you can, sweetness. Come and make yourself comfy.”

John feels himself drawn to Freddie like a magnet, and he practically trips over his feet as he falls into Freddie’s lap. The Dom’s arms wrap around him like a safe cocoon. 

And then he just starts crying. 

He starts crying because he knows things will never be the same. He’s been tainted by another Dom and Freddie knows this. John had told him everything at the hospital. Freddie knows that not only has John been fucked by another Dom, but he’d also _willingly_ slept with that Dom. He’d sucked the cocks of several other Doms and he’s been groped and touched and violated in every way imaginable.

He’s _dirty_.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Freddie whispers, kissing John’s hair. “You’re safe now.”

The rest of the afternoon is like some kind of weird dream- John keeps expecting Ray to walk through the door and bark at them to get on their knees for him. It feels strange to have his own freedom- to know he could leave this flat if he wanted to, but he still feels trapped. A part of him still feels like one wrong move will earn him a punishment he has no say over.

That evening John gets changed in the bathroom because he can’t face the thought of being naked in front of his Dom. Thankfully Freddie doesn’t question this behaviour, but John doesn’t miss the hurt look in his eyes. 

It feels strange to be climbing into bed with Freddie after spending so long dreaming of being in his arms again. John feels as though the weight of the last few weeks has been lifted from him as they cuddle up under the covers. 

Freddie’s hands remain respectfully above John’s waist, and on one level it saddens John to think that they’re almost back to square one- that their intimacy has crumbled. On another level though it’s a relief; as much as John craves his Dom’s touch he also can’t bare the thought of doing anything remotely sexual right now. 

“Promise me you’ll tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable,” Freddie says gently. “I want you to know that I’m here for you but I don’t want to pressure you.”

John nods. “Thanks. It might be a while before I can, um....”

“It’s okay,” Freddie says reassuringly. “We’ll go at your pace. I just need you to tell me what you need. If cuddles are all you’ll ever need from me then that’s fine. I just want to take care of you.”

John nods. It feels odd not to have Roger here either. He’s always found Freddie’s Dominant scent soothing, but right now the scent of Dom in the bedroom without Roger’s sweet submissive scent is a little overwhelming. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest and the adrenaline flowing through his veins, and the room is spinning. 

“I just need a bit of space,” John says, his voice thick. “I’ll be fine, and I need you, but I just need-“

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Freddie squeezes John’s hand apologetically before sitting up. “Yes?”

Brian pokes his head round the door, looking a little tired. “Sorry to interrupt. It’s Roger.”

John sits up, anxiety clawing at his heart. “Is he alright?”

“He’s okay.” Brian rubs a hand over his face. “He’s just had a bit of a wobbly. I don’t think he’s quite ready to sleep in the same bed as me at the moment. He’s asking for you, John.”

John scrambles out of bed. “Yeah, okay.”

The three of them make their way to Brian and Roger’s bedroom, and John’s heart sinks when he sees Roger wrapped up in blankets in bed, looking absolutely miserable. 

“Oh, Rog,” John says softly, sinking down onto the bed to take the older sub into his arms. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

“Sorry, Deaks.” Roger blinks back tears. “Do you think you could sleep here with me tonight?”

John glances at Freddie, who smiles encouragingly. “Of course, Rog.”

“Why don’t the two of you sleep in here together for as long as you need?” Freddie gently suggests. 

Roger bites his lip and looks at Brian. “Would that be okay, Bri? Just for a few nights?”

Brian nods. “Of course. Take all the time you need. I’ll sleep in one of the spare rooms.” He steps forward to hesitantly kiss Roger’s hair. “Come and wake me up if you need me.”

“I will. Thanks, Bri.”

When the Doms leave, Roger immediately buries his face in John’s chest.

“I thought everything would be fine when we got home, Deaky. I thought we could just go back to normal. But I can barely look Brian in the eyes. I can barely let him touch me without thinking of all the other Doms who have touched me. I can’t even be in the same bed as him without turning into a whimpering mess. I _want_ to be with Brian, John, but I feel so dirty. I can’t stop thinking about all those nights spent sharing a bed with _him_-“

“I know,” John says gently, holding the other sub close. “I know, Rog. I feel the same.”

Roger sobs in the younger sub’s arms, and John feels his own tears start to fall.

*****

_Roger_

Settling into life back at home is a slow business. 

Roger had hoped that he’d be able to come home and just forget about everything that happened with Ray. He’d hoped that by being back with Brian, the Dom he _loves_, he could move on from the last few weeks. He’d hoped that he would no longer spend every minute of the day imagining a dozen different Doms fucking him and touching him-

But instead his old life seems further away than ever.

He doesn’t understand.

He should be _happy_. 

Roger had expected that things between him and Brian might be a bit strange at first. A small part of him had wondered if Brian would even want him after his first night at home where he’d told his Dom everything. He’d watched the poorly contained look of horror on Brian’s face as he listened to everything Roger said- the punishments, the party, the forced sex with John, the whipping-

He could barely look in Brian’s eyes. 

Roger has had to sleep with John every night since they’ve been home. He loves Brian; he _knows_ Brian would never hurt him, but he’d panicked that first night without John. The pity he’d seen on Brian’s face combined with the overwhelming Dominant scent had caused him to break down, and right now Roger just can’t picture himself in any kind of intimate situation with Brian. 

He wakes up in the middle of the night sobbing sometimes, and it’s the sweet submissive scent of John that calms him down as the younger sub strokes his hair and soothes him. 

It’s _pathetic_. 

Roger should be the one comforting _John_. John is the youngest; he’s the one who had to force himself to sleep with Ray, he’s the one who had to suffer being the centre of Ray’s attention, he’s the one who took the whipping for Roger-

Roger _hates_ himself. 

He finds himself giving into his submissive urges more and more. He can’t be in the same room as Brian without falling to his knees or sitting at his Dom’s feet. He can barely look Freddie in the eyes. He laps up any praise he gets from Brian like a hungry dog, desperate for affection.

“Tell me what I can do, Rog,” Brian says gently to Roger after dinner one night, when Freddie and John have gone out for a walk. “Tell me what I can do to help you.”

“I wish I knew,” Roger sighs. “I’m sorry, Bri. You’re being so wonderful giving me my space, and I wish I could tell you how we could make this better but I just don’t know-“

“I understand,” Brian says softly, pulling Roger in for a hug. “It’s alright, love. You don’t have to have the answers. I just want you to know that if there’s anything I can do then I’ll do it in a heartbeat. There’s no rush, okay? All I care about is that you’re safe and I want to make you feel as comfortable and happy as I possibly can. If that means you sleeping with John every night for the rest of your life, so be it. If that means us never sleeping together again then so be it. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Roger sniffs. “What if that _is_ what I need though? What if I can only _ever_ share a bed with John? That’s not fair on you. You deserve a sub who can meet your needs. You might as well unclaim me.”

There’s a heavy pause. 

“Don’t say that word,” Brian says, voice trembling. “I would _never_....you’re my sub. You always will be. No matter what. I love you, Roger.”

Brian’s reassurances are much the same as the days pass.

_Take your time._

_Don’t worry._

_I love you._

_I would never unclaim you._

But they do little to numb the pain.

There are only two things that really seem to make Roger feel any better. 

The first is music. The four of them return to the studio after only a week back at home at Roger and John’s insistence, and it’s the most wonderful feeling. Drumming makes Roger feel _free_; it makes him forget. He gets lost in the rhythm and he finally feels like himself again. He can tell that John feels the same the moment he picks up his bass. 

The second is John. 

Only John will ever truly understand. Only John knows what they’ve both been through. John is the one who is slowly building Roger back up, and Roger likes to think he’s returning the favour. John is starting to be more open about his own insecurities, and Roger feels as though the younger sub is leaning on him for support a lot more now. 

“Is it really bad?” John asks nervously one evening when they’re taking a bath together, pushing his hair back and trying to look over his shoulder to get a glance of his bare back in the mirror. “God, it looks awful.”

“No it doesn’t,” Roger says softly, kissing the younger sub’s shoulder. “You’re still healing. You’ll always look beautiful. These are your battle scars, Deaky, and they just show how brave you are.”

John doesn’t look convinced. 

“Freddie still hasn’t seen my scars,” John says sadly as they sink into the warm water together. 

“Your teeth could fall out and your limbs could fall off and Freddie would still think you’re the most beautiful submissive who’s ever walked the earth.” Roger massages John’s foot in his lap gently. 

John giggles. “I know he would. I’m just nervous. My body is not the body he’ll remember. It’ll be fine once he’s seen me naked again _once_; I’m just nervous for the first time he sees me.”

“Me too,” Roger admits. “I’m not so worried about what Bri thinks of the scars; I’m just nervous about being naked in front of a Dom again. Like you said, I’m sure it will be fine once we’ve done it once. It’s just working up the courage to rip off the plaster.”

And then a thought occurs to him. 

Roger’s hands drift to John’s calf to massage gently. “What if we did it now?”

“Hm?” John frowns.

“Our Doms are both out there in the living room right now. We could dry off after our bath and just go out there...naked. We could do it together. We wouldn’t have to do anything else, just let them look at us.” Roger swallows. “But if you think it’s silly, we can just forget-“

“No,” John says quickly. “I think it’s a lovely idea. I think you’re right- this might help us to feel more comfortable around them again if we can just get an initial confidence boost. And I’d definitely feel braver doing it with you.”

Roger smiles and squeezes his friend’s hand. A wave of affection washes over him for John, and he leans forward to gently brush their lips together. It reminds him of a kiss they shared when they had their first bath together, and it reaffirms everything he feels for his best friend. 

“They’ll love seeing us naked,” Roger says, not sure if he’s trying to convince John or himself. “Remember that first joint reward they gave us? With the dildo?”

“Oh.” John flushes and giggles. “Yes, I remember. They did enjoy watching us together, didn’t they?”

“They certainly did. And they’ll love seeing us together now.”

They dry each other quickly, desperate to try this now before they chicken out. They fasten their collars around their necks before lacing their fingers together and giving each other a reassuring smile.

John’s smile falters when he catches sight of himself in the mirror, his hand drifting down to his pubic hair. “Shit. I forgot to shave.”

“You don’t need to,” Roger says quickly, remembering Ray’s cruel words about John’s privates. “You’re perfect, Deaky. Freddie loves all your bits.”

John still looks uncertain, but squeezes Roger’s hand anyway.

Roger’s heart is pounding as they leave the bathroom hand in hand and head towards the living room.

Brian and Freddie are sat on the sofa watching TV, and after a moment they look up when they notice that their subs have entered the room. They both seem to do a double take when they notice that the subs are naked, and Roger can feel the Doms’ eyes drinking in the sight of every mark, every blemish on his skin. John is squeezing his hand in a death grip. 

“Our brave subs,” Freddie says softly. “Our beautiful brave subs.”

Roger finally brings himself to look in Brian’s eyes. 

There’s definitely sadness there, which doesn’t surprise him. Brian’s clearly upset by the physical evidence of Ray’s abuse, but there’s something else in his eyes. Pride. _Admiration_. 

“This must have been hard for you both to do,” Brian says. “Thank you for putting yourselves out there.” He swallows, his eyes drinking in Roger’s body. “Rog...I’d almost forgotten how beautiful you are.”

Roger smiles shyly, relaxing a little. 

“Would it be really terrible of me to admit,” Brian says quietly, hesitantly, “that I’m a bit turned on right now?”

Roger feels heat pool in his stomach. 

“Me too,” Freddie says, licking his lips. “Now darlings, you know Brian and I have agreed that we won’t touch you or sleep with you until you tell us you’re ready. And if you’re never ready, that’s fine too. But we want you to know that we think you’re gorgeous and we will _always_ want you. Understand?”

The subs nod shyly, and Roger can’t help but grin. 

“I don’t think I’m quite ready to be intimate with you yet, Bri,” Roger says softly, “but I’m glad you still think I’ve got it.”

Brian laughs. “Cheeky minx! There’s my Rog! I completely understand that you’re not ready to be intimate again, and I’m really proud of you for taking this step forward. And I know this probably goes without saying, but Fred and I are really happy for you and John to be intimate with each other in whatever way you like if it helps you.”

“We’d encourage it, in fact,” Freddie adds. “You probably feel a lot more comfortable being intimate with each other than you do with us right now, and if that’s what you need then please do it.”

John giggles. “Thank you, Master.”

Freddie’s face lights up at the use of his title. 

John squeezes Roger’s hand before they’re both giggling and tugging each other back towards Roger’s bedroom. 

“They want us,” John says in awe. “They still want us.”

“Of course they do,” Roger says with a grin, feeling as though he’s bursting with confidence. “We’re gorgeous, Deaky. _You’re_ gorgeous.”

He leans forward to press his lips to John’s again, this time a little more forceful. 

John sighs and moans into the kiss.

“Turn around,” Roger says softly.

John does as he’s told, and Roger presses kisses across the younger sub’s shoulder blades, trailing his lips down John’s back to trace over his scars. 

“You heard Freddie. You’re beautiful, Deaks.” 

John lets out a sob, and then he’s turning his head to kiss Roger again. “Sub time?”

“Sub time,” Roger agrees breathlessly, pushing John gently onto the mattress. 

Their lips collide again as their hands gently explore each other’s bodies, cupping and groping and stroking. Roger feels himself relaxing, the tension and fear seeping out of his body as his confidence grows.

_Brian still wants him._

_Brian thinks he’s beautiful. _

John smiles up at him as they rut against against each other, and it’s the first time in so long that Roger’s really been able to enjoy any kind of sexual activity. His fingers drift down to John’s cock, desperate to give his friend as much pleasure as possible-

_Come on, boys. Give me a show._

Roger freezes, memories from that first night flooding through his brain. 

That night when he’d been forced to fuck John. 

“Rog?” John asks worriedly. “You okay?”

“Sorry, Deaks,” Roger swallows. “It’s not you. It’s...I was just thinking about the first night. Where he watched us together and then made us...”

John kisses Roger’s nose. “It’s okay, Rog. Let’s just cuddle for now.”

They lie in each other’s arms, cocks limp against their thighs, and Roger wonders if he’ll ever be able to be intimate with anyone ever again. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we made it, folks- the final chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this. It’s by far the darkest fic I’ve ever written and at times it’s been very emotionally draining to write, so I’m very grateful for all your support and kind comments. 
> 
> I look forward to chatting with some of you on tumblr and hopefully see you for my next fic!
> 
> Warning for references to events in previous chapters...

**Six months later**

_Freddie_

“Oh fucking hell!”

Freddie huffs as he fiddles with his microphone, attempting to lower it and adjust the angle. 

“Need a hand?” Brian grins, setting down the Red Special carefully before helping Freddie to adjust the microphone to the desired position. “It’s set up for a taller person, eh?”

Freddie rolls his eyes and smiles at John playfully, who’s tuning his bass in the corner of the studio. The sub smiles back shyly, running a hand through his newly-cut hair. 

Freddie had been pleasantly surprised when John had come home two days ago with short hair, looking incredibly nervous. He’d told Freddie that he’d been thinking about making a change for a while, and Freddie had kissed his sub’s nose and told him he looked beautiful. 

John _does_ look beautiful, especially now that his confidence seems to be returning. Freddie has a feeling that John’s hair getting the chop was some symbolic way of John trying to erase the events of six months ago. The sub’s confidence has slowly been growing over the last few months, but he seems even more relaxed now, as if cutting off his hair has literally lifted a great weight from his shoulders.

“Do you see how he bullies me, darling?” Freddie pouts, and John laughs. 

It’s so wonderful to hear him laugh again. 

Freddie glances at Roger. “Do you see how your brutish Dom bullies me?”

Roger grins from his place sprawled out on the sofa, stretching with a yawn. “I’ve always loved brutish Doms.”

He opens his arms, and Brian gives his sub a warm smile before striding over to the sofa to sink down next to Roger. Roger lets out a happy sigh as Brian wraps his arms around him and they cuddle up together. 

Roger also seems a lot more confident now; Freddie has noticed how the sub seems to have grown back into himself over the last few months. When he’d first come home, Roger could barely stand to be touched by Brian unless he was sat at the Dom’s feet, so it’s heartwarming to see Roger so comfortable around his Brian again. In fact, Roger seems to _crave_ Brian’s touch now, just as he did before his time with Ray. 

Freddie abandons his microphone to saunter over to John and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. John smiles and kisses Freddie on the lips, giggling when Freddie loops an arm around his slim waist to pull him closer. Freddie loves that he can do this now without John flinching away or stiffening in his arms; a kiss or a cuddle is something that always brings a smile to John’s face. 

At that moment Jim walks in, clutching his briefcase and a thick stack of paper as he chuckles when he sees the two couples in intimate embraces. 

“I thought we were here to record an album, gentlemen,” Jim says playfully as he places his briefcase on the table. “Not to canoodle.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Roger grins, but he lowers his gaze respectfully when Brian gives him a gentle reprimanding look.

“How did it go in court?” Freddie asks casually, rubbing circles on his sub’s hip, and John stiffens a little in his arms. 

Jim’s expression turns more serious. “It went well. His appeal was rejected.”

John breathes a visible sigh of relief, and Roger also gives a small pleased smile. 

It hadn’t been particularly difficult to get Ray a prison sentence with Jim’s carefully planned strategy and the combined testimonies of the Doms. As subs, John and Roger hadn’t been able to act as witnesses or give evidence in court, so Jim had worked hard to ensure he could present the evidence himself. It had given them all a great deal of satisfaction to watch Ray being led away in handcuffs to a life behind bars, and as much as Freddie had wanted to beat him to death, he took greater solace in holding John and reassuring him he’d never see that piece of shit again.

Of course they’d all expected Ray to appeal his sentence, and the subs had been on edge for the last few weeks during the appeal process. Freddie had full confidence in Jim, but even _he’d_ been nervous for the outcome, wondering if there was any possibility that Ray Foster might enter their lives again. 

“That’s wonderful news,” Freddie says with a grin. “We all knew you could do it.”

“He’s a slimy weasel with a lot of good lawyers,” Jim chuckles. “But _I’m_ better.”

John smiles and slips over to Jim to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. We couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

Roger follows and also gives Jim a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best, Miami.”

Jim pulls them both in for a hug. “You’re very welcome, boys.”

Freddie quickly decides they’ll need to give Jim a pay rise. 

The door opens with a loud bang as it hits the wall, and Thomas stumbles in breathlessly, weighed down by heavy carrier bags. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he says with an apologetic smile as Freddie rushes forward to help him with his bags. “Oh thank you, Freddie dear. I’ve bought enough snacks to keep you boys energised all day.” He glances at Jim. “More importantly though, how did it go?”

Jim grins. “His appeal was rejected. He’ll serve the full sentence.”

Thomas claps his hands excitedly. “Excellent! Oh well done, Jim! That’s such brilliant news. Let me make us all some tea and then we can have a quick catch up before you boys get down to work.”

Freddie and Brian both offer to give Thomas a hand while Jim shows John the papers which set out the terms of their new record contract, and Roger curls up for a quick nap. 

Having Thomas around seems to have a very calming effect on the group. When Ray had been arrested, the older sub had been out of a job, and John and Roger had both immediately suggested that they hire him as Queen’s assistant. Thomas seems to have flourished in the role over the last few months and has become something like a parent to them all. He’s helped to rebuild the warm atmosphere between the four of them, and has in part been responsible for the renewed intimacy between the couples. 

“The boys will be pleased then,” Thomas comments happily as they trudge to the studio kitchen. “Ray will be locked away where he should be, and you’ve finally got yourselves a decent contract.”

“Things are looking up,” Brian agrees. “It certainly feels a lot better now. It feels like we’re finally getting back to normal.”

Thomas hums as he roots around for mugs and teabags. “Rog and John are happier than I’ve ever seen them before.”

“They do seem happy,” Freddie says, grabbing a teaspoon. “At the beginning I never thought we’d get there, but they’ve absolutely flourished in the last few months. I think being able to play music again has really helped.”

“They also have amazing Doms supporting them,” Thomas says softly. “It’s wonderful to see them being so openly affectionate with you. John was saying the other day that you’ve been wonderfully patient with easing them both back into your relationships.”

“We’ve taken it slow,” Brian says. “They still sleep in the same room together- we haven’t quite got to the point of being ableto sleep with them, but it sounds like they’re intimate with each other on a fairly regularly basis which is great.”

“It’s lovely of you to encourage them with that. And from what they’ve said to me, I think they’re in a space where they’d be open to being intimate with you again.”

Freddie bites his lip. He and Brian had discussed many times when they should propose to the subs that they should return to their bedrooms, but they’d both been afraid of pushing their lovers too soon or putting too much pressure on them. They wanted to give them time to heal, and had decided to wait for the subs to bring up sleeping together again themselves. 

“We don’t want to push them,” Freddie says nervously. “Being in bed with a Dom can be intimidating, especially as they’ve spent so long sleeping together.”

“You could always ease them back into it slowly,” Thomas suggests. “You could ask them whether it would help if you try and have some fun as a foursome. That way they can still be close to each other while they get used to being with Doms again. You could even just watch if they’re not comfortable for you to join in-“

Thomas cuts off, suddenly embarrassed. “Sorry, sirs, that was rather bold of me. I don’t mean to interfere-“

“That’s not a bad idea actually.” Brian looks at Freddie thoughtfully. 

Freddie grins. He’s been dying to be intimate with John for ages, but hadn’t been quite sure how to bridge the gap.

It seems as though they now have a solution. 

*****

_Brian_

Thomas’s advice is whirring around in Brian’s head for the rest of the day.

The idea of getting to be intimate again with Roger keeps him distracted throughout their recording session- so distracted in fact, that he ends up making after mistake. 

He tells the boys he’s just tired, but Roger gives him a worried look. It’s unusual for Brian to make mistakes, but he doesn’t want to admit that the real reason he’s making mistakes is because he’s imagining what it will be like to be inside Roger again. Once he might have playfully whispered that to Roger after a recording session, but he knows they’re in a delicate situation. He doesn’t want to scare Roger off, not when his sub is still fragile.

They call it a day early, and decide to go out for pizza rather than go home and cook. Thomas declines as he’s planning to spend a quiet evening with Judith. 

They’re all in a jovial mood; the news from today has put them in good spirits, and it’s the most relaxed they’ve been in ages. The alcohol certainly helps. John is laughing and giggling like a schoolboy, pressing himself up against Freddie’s side, and blushing when his Dom feeds him a slice of pizza. 

Brian wraps an arm around Roger, and his heart pounds when Roger blinks up at him with gorgeous blue eyes and a warm smile. There’s something electric in the air between them, and when the sub leans in to kiss him it feels like their first kiss all over again.

Roger grins up at him with swollen lips and flushed cheeks and Brian has never been so in love before. 

“Why don’t we all sleep in the same room tonight?” Brian blurts out.

Roger’s eyes widen.

Freddie and John freeze across the table. 

Everyone’s eyes are on Brian, and he feels himself turning red as he shifts awkwardly. 

“_Just_ sleep,” Brian clarifies quickly. “If you want to. It might be nice?” He swallows. “But no pressure. I mean, if the idea makes you uncomfortable-“

“No,” Roger says excitedly. “It sounds really nice. I mean...just cuddling and stuff, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Brian grins, still a little nervous. “Just cuddling and stuff. All four of us. It might be nice to have a chance to relax and get used to being around each other like that in a safe environment.”

Roger nods. “John and I have actually been talking about this for a while. We’ve been thinking about when it might be right to try and move back to our separate bedrooms with you guys, but this sounds like a good step forward. What do you think, John?”

John smiles. “I think it’s a great idea. I think we’re ready.”

Despite spending most of the evening wondering if the subs might change their minds, Brian is pleased to see that Roger and John seem genuinely excited by the idea of sharing a bed with their Doms again. When they get home, the younger men excitedly head to the bedroom to change into their pyjamas (Brian and Freddie decide to give them their privacy, not wanting to be presumptuous).

Brian heads to the spare bedroom that he’s claimed as his own over the last six months, changing into his own pyjamas quickly. He can’t believe how excited he’s getting just over the idea of getting to _hold_ Roger in bed. He’s even more excited about the fact that _Roger_ is excited, and Roger might actually get something out of this. 

Roger is already in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Brian arrives, and they smile at each other in the mirror as they brush in companionable silence. Roger’s bare arm brushes against Brian’s, and the Dom feels his skin tingle. 

“C’mon, Master,” Roger says with a smile, lacing his fingers with Brian’s. “Let’s go to bed.”

Brian leans forward to gently kiss Roger’s lips, his heart pounding as he allows his sub to lead him to the bedroom. 

Freddie and John are already in bed when they arrive, cuddled up and talking quietly. 

Roger almost _dives_ into bed excitedly, shuffling into the middle of the mattress to cuddle up to John. Brian climbs into bed behind Roger, pulling the covers over them and boldly kissing Roger’s neck. 

“How’s this?” Brian asks softly, spooning Roger from behind. He consciously tries not to press his crotch directly against Roger’s backside, but Roger wiggles his bum until it’s flush against Brian.

“Perfect,” Roger says happily. He grabs Brian’s arm and slings it over himself. He turns his head to smile shyly at his Dom, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Night, Rog,” Brian says softly. 

“Night, Bri.”

Freddie and John share their own goodnight kiss, which is a little less chaste than Brian and Roger’s, before making themselves comfortable.

Roger and John lean forward to share a quick practised goodnight kiss as well, before settling into their Doms’ arms with happy sighs.

Brian gives Roger a sleepy squeeze round the middle, his heart fluttering when Roger tangles their legs together. 

He can die happy now. 

*****

_Roger _

When Roger blinks his eyes open, the first thing he notices is the Dominant scent that hits his nostrils. 

There’s a strong arm wrapped firmly around his waist, and there’s _definitely_ a Dom behind him, pressed up against him-

He can feel the panic building in his chest; he _knows_ he’s not in Ray’s bed, he’s in his _own_ bed, but right now all he can think about are Ray’s hands on him, Ray pressed up against him-

Roger squirms as he feels his chest tighten, trying to get away. 

“Rog.” John’s voice is calm as he gently takes hold of Roger’s wrists. “Rog, it’s okay. It’s just Brian behind you. You’re safe.”

Roger blinks back tears as he buries his face in John’s chest. 

“You’re okay,” John repeats, stroking Roger’s hair. “We’re okay.”

Roger can see Freddie looking at him worriedly from over John’s shoulder, and when Roger looks behind him, Brian has pushed himself back right to the edge of the mattress. The concerned expression on the Dom’s face is heartbreaking, but even worse is the distance he’s created between them.

“Sorry,” Roger says shakily. “I was just having a moment.”

He inches a little closer to his Dom. Brian hesitantly moves closer too, taking hold of Roger’s hand.

“Sorry for freaking you out,” Brian says sadly. 

“It’s not your fault.” Roger leans forward to kiss Brian’s jaw. “It’s just been a while since I’ve shared a bed with a Dom. I’m really glad you’re here though.”

Brian smiles. “I’m glad I’m here too.” He wraps an arm around Roger again.

“I suppose it will take a while for you both to get used to this again,” Freddie adds, kissing John’s hair. 

Feeling a little more relaxed, Roger allows himself to sink back into Brian’s arms. _He’s safe_. He’s here with Brian, and no one can hurt him. He knows it will take a while to get used to this again, but he still can’t help but hate himself for freaking out over Brian giving him a cuddle.

He manages to calm himself down, and the four of them spend the rest of the morning cuddling and talking. Despite Roger’s little blip, there does seem to be a shift in the atmosphere between them. Now that he’s a bit more relaxed, being so close to Brian again makes Roger want to do more; he longs to _touch_ his Dom in a way that used to make him weak in the knees. 

There’s definitely a subtle change in the way they interact with each other over the following days. Roger finds himself gravitating to Brian more, whether that’s cuddling up next to him on the sofa or holding his hand when they go out. He can tell that Brian’s confidence with their intimate interactions is growing too; the Dom is less hesitant to playfully pat Roger’s bum during a recording session or pull the sub into his lap when they’re watching TV. 

Freddie and John seem to be easing themselves back into a similar level of intimacy as well. There seems to be a steady stream of cuddles and kisses and soft touches between them, and Roger has never seen John looking so happy. 

They spend the next few nights sleeping in the same bed, and Roger finds himself growing more and more comfortable with the Doms’ presence. It even starts to become _comforting_ again, to the point where Roger wakes up each morning feeling calm and warm and safe in Brian’s arms. 

He starts longing for more. 

He starts longing for what they once had. 

Roger can tell that Brian longs for it too. He can tell from the way Brian lingers when they kiss, the way his hands gently rub Roger’s hips. Their kisses start to become more heated, their touches more daring. 

Roger feels like he’s ready to take the next step, but he’s not sure how. 

“I wouldn’t even know how to bring it up,” Roger tells John in the bath one evening. “I feel like I’m ready to be with him again, but I want to do it right. I don’t wanna rush it.”

John gives an understanding smile. “I know what you mean. Every night when Freddie’s next to me I just want him to kiss me and do _other things_ to me...but I’m worried about just diving into it.”

Roger rubs John’s ankle thoughtfully. “We definitely need to take it slow. I was thinking actually...do you think they’d be up for us doing stuff together?”

“Hm?” John draws circles in the air with his foot, sinking a little deeper into the warm water.

“Well...remember that night when we let them see us naked again? And we did it together? Maybe we could do something like that again. Something together.”

John nods, smiling shyly. “It did make me feel a bit braver. I’d feel a lot more comfortable if we could do something with the Doms together.”

Roger swallows, his confidence growing. “Well...they’ll be waiting for us in bed when we get out of the bath. Why don’t we just do it again? Go in there naked? And this time we can see what happens.”

John giggles. “Oh my god...the things you talk me into. Yeah, ok. Let’s try it.”

They spend a few more minutes in the bath, playfully splashing each other before the anticipation becomes too much, and they dry off and put their collars back on. 

“I’m actually really excited,” John says with a smile. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long, but I’m not quite sure if I’m ready to be apart from you yet.”

Roger kisses the younger sub’s cheek. “I’m here for you, Deaks. We’re here for each other.”

They share a quick kiss on the lips, before they take a deep breath and head to the bedroom hand in hand. 

It feels just like that night they’d nervously let the Doms see them without clothes again. Having John beside him gives Roger courage, and he decides to just focus on the moment. Although he’s looking forward to possibly doing something sexual with Brian, it’s also overwhelming him a bit, so he decides to just take it a step at a time and enjoy whatever happens. 

When Roger and John quietly pad into the bedroom, Freddie and Brian are already in bed chatting. The Doms freeze at the sight of the naked subs, and Roger can feel Brian’s eyes drinking in the sight of him once more.

Roger feels his face heat up. 

“Wow,” Freddie says, pushing himself up so he can see better. 

Brian’s eyes meet Roger’s, and there’s something _playful_ there. Roger feels a bit _sexy_. 

“What are you two up to?” Brian chuckles. 

“We weren’t in the mood for pyjamas tonight,” Roger grins, the playfulness rubbing off on him.

Still clinging to each other, the two subs climb into bed, clambering into the middle of the mattress. 

“Did you have a nice bath?” Brian asks, his voice thick with arousal. 

“It was lovely and hot,” Roger replies playfully. “You know how much Deaky and I love our sub time. We love being wet and naked together.”

Roger can feel his own arousal grow as Brian’s pupils dilate. 

“You little teases,” Freddie chuckles as he kisses John’s bare shoulder. 

Brian glances down at Roger’s hardening cock. “I just want to make you feel good, Rog. But I don’t want to push you or make you uncomfortable.”

“Yes,” Freddie agrees. “We want you to enjoy yourselves, darlings, without feeling pressured. We’ll do whatever you want. If you want to have a bit of fun with each other while we just watch, then that’s absolutely fine. Or if you want us to join in, that’s fine too.”

Roger glances at John with a smile. “How about me and John start things off on our own, and then maybe we can see how things go.”

Brian nods. “Of course. We’re more than happy to just watch. You just do whatever feels good.”

Roger smiles at John, now painfully aroused, and leans in for a kiss.He sighs as their lips meet and their naked bodies press against each other, and he grins when he feels Brian’s eyes on him.

For the first time in ages, he _feels_ sexy.

John’s lips and hands are safe and familiar, and Roger moans as the younger’s sub strokes and squeezes and cups and caresses. Roger always feels safe doing this with John; there’s something about the soft touch of a sub which always calms him down, but tonight it’s mixed with the scent of Dom, and the combination of the two has his cock hard against his stomach within minutes. 

“Do you want some lube?” Freddie asks huskily.

“Yes,” John says, his own pupils blown wide. “Please.”

Soon a bottle of lube is being pressed into John’s hand, and Roger is sighing with pleasure as warm wet fingers gently push inside him. This is something _very_ familiar indeed, but the aroused presence of the Doms makes this slightly unique and so much more incredible. Roger sighs as John hits his prostate with his fingers, and they share a heated kiss as Roger runs his fingers through John’s short hair.

Roger of course returns the favour, fingering John open gently while licking the younger sub’s nipples. John writhes on the mattress, gripping the sheets with trembling hands as Roger pleasures him. Roger can hear Brian and Freddie quietly touching themselves in the background, and it’s the most aroused he’s been in months. 

“Brian,” Roger moans when he pulls off of John’s left nipple. “Want you.”

Brian freezes, his eyes meeting Roger’s. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Roger swallows, trying to convey the trust and love he feels with one look. “I need you, Brian.”

John reaches desperately for Freddie. “Want you too, Fred.”

“Of course, darling,” Freddie says excitedly, leaning down to pepper his sub’s face with kisses.

Roger turns to John and they share a smile as they listen to their Doms excitedlyshred their clothes and hunt around for condoms. Over the last few months they’ve shared their doubts with each other over whether their Doms would ever really want them again, but it’s now clear that they had nothing to worry about. Roger noses John’s neck gently, silently reassuring him that they’ll be right beside each other for this. 

“Why don’t you lie on your backs next to each other?” Brian suggests breathlessly. “So you can see us but also be near each other.”

The subs obey and arrange themselves into position. Roger smiles up at Brian, and he realises it’s the first time he’s seen his Dom naked since before his time with Ray. He’s been fantasising about Brian like this for a while now, but seeing him naked in person again is breathtaking. Roger has missed his Dom’s broad chest and long arms, and the sight of Brian’s hard cock makes his mouth _water_-

He feels John lacing their fingers together as the Doms prepare themselves, and Roger turns his head to the side to give John a gentle kiss.

“I love you, Deaky,” he says softly.

“I love you too, Rog.”

Roger grips John’s hand tighter when Brian grabs his hips and settles between his legs, the head of his cock nudging at Roger’s entrance. 

“We’ll go at your pace,” Brian whispers softly, kissing the tip of Roger’s nose. “If you want to stop, just tell me. No punishments, no consequences.”

Roger nods, vaguely aware of Freddie whispering something to John on his right. “I will. I’m ready, Master.”

Brian smiles warmly. “I love you, Rog. You’re the most incredible sub and I’ll always love you.”

Roger is about to open his mouth to respond when he feels Brian’s cock nudge at his entrance, and then he’s arching his back and gasping as Brian slowly pushes into him.

“Okay?” Brian asks nervously.

“Yes,” Roger says breathlessly. “Yes. Great. _Amazing_.”

Roger had forgotten how incredible it feels to have his Dom inside of him. He remembers now why _Brian_ is the Dom he wants to submit to; he remembers why _Brian_ is the Dom he wants to give up all his control to.

When Brian’s inside him fully, he leans down to kiss Roger gently, and Roger’s heart fills with warmth. He’s aware of Freddie fucking John gently next to him, and he can already hear John’s sighs of pleasure as he squeezes Roger’s hand. It’s so good to be able to witness John enjoy himself in bed with a Dom. 

“Fuck me, Master,” Roger says huskily.

Brian _growls_, and suddenly there’s a flood of Dominant energy in the room as Brian snaps his hips forward, hitting Roger’s spot on almost the first attempt. It’s the kind of Dominant energy that makes Roger feel safe; the kind he used to get drunk on. 

Brian maintains eye contact as he fucks Roger both gently and powerfully at the same time. It’s nothing like Ray or any of those other Doms Roger was forced to please; it’s the way sex should be between a Dom and a sub. The drag of Brian’s thick cock inside him makes him feel as though his Dom is physically erasing any trace of any other Dom he’s had, and Roger inhales Brian’s scent as the older man increases the pace.

When Brian takes hold of his cock, Roger cries out and grips the sheets with his spare hand, John’s breathless moans turning him on even more. When he glances over at the other couple, Freddie is fucking John so hard that they’re bouncing on the mattress, and the younger sub is flushed from his cheeks to his nipples, his face twisted in ecstasy.

“Please, Master,” Roger begs. “Please can I come?”

He knows it’s probably only been minutes, but he doesn’t care. 

Brian licks his lips and nods. “Yes, come for me, Rog.”

Roger squeezes John’s hand again as Brian hits his sweet spot one final time, and his orgasm almost blinds him. He’s had countless orgasms over the last few months with John, but none of that can substitute for _this_.

“Love you, Rog,” Brian says breathlessly, giving a few more thrusts before coming inside the sub.

Brian attempts to pull out, but Roger pulls him closer instead. 

“I love you,” Roger says softly, kissing Brian’s jaw. “I love you, Master.”

He finally untangles his fingers from John, who is looking at him with wet eyes but a flushed and happy expression as Freddie kisses his neck. 

As the Doms slowly start to search for something to clean them all up with, the subs lean in for another kiss. Roger knows there’s no way he would have got this far without John, and he’ll never quite be able to show John how much he loves and appreciates him. 

It definitely feels as though something has changed. Their time with Ray Foster feels like a lifetime ago now. Thoughts of Ray used to keep Roger awake at night, but right now the Dom seems like a far away thought that he’ll never have to deal with again.

As Brian sleepily pulls him into his arms and Roger tangles his legs with John’s, he knows he’ll never have to live in fear of Ray Foster again.

*****

_John_

“How many more have we got to go?” Roger huffs. 

John feels around in the soapy water. “Only a couple of dishes.”

“Thank god,” Roger sighs dramatically. “This has been the most boring afternoon of my life.”

“It can’t be _that_ boring. You got to spend the afternoon with me.”

“Cleaning dishes is always boring, Deaks. Even _your_ charm can’t make this task exciting.”

John chuckles and passes another wet dish to Roger to dry. His friend certainly looks a comical sight wearing nothing but a pair of marigold latex gloves, and John knows he must look equally as ridiculous. Doing mundane chores around the house naked had been one of Freddie’s preferred punishments for him in the early days of their relationship, and its one that is still very effective. 

“How are we getting on, lads?” Brian asks as he pads into the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

“Nearly done, Master,” Roger sing-songs, batting his eyes at his Dom before winking at John. 

“Very good.” Brian gives Roger a quick kiss. “Now remind me why you’re both being punished please.”

“We’re being punished for driving your car without permission,” Roger sighs.

“And?” Brian prompts.

“And for driving it down the motorway at ninety miles an hour,” John replies sheepishly. 

“I still can’t believe you were doing bloody _ninety_,” Freddie says as he comes into the kitchen to deposit some more dirty dishes in the sink for John to clean. “You’re lucky Miami was able to sweet talk you out of this one with the police. Not to mention you could’ve bloody killed yourselves.”

The guilt returns to John’s stomach as he washes the dishes, and he gives Freddie an apologetic look. 

“Sorry, Master,” John says quietly. 

If there’s one thing he could never stand, it was Freddie’s disappointment. 

Freddie kisses John’s cheek. “Well you’ve cleaned every piece of crockery in the flat wonderfully. I know you’ve learnt your lesson and won’t do it again.”

John smiles shyly, and they brush their lips together.

Freddie grins. “Now, as lovely as the two of you look washing dishes naked together, I’m sure you’ll want to clean yourselves up a bit before Miami and Thomas get here. Once you’ve finished up here why don’t you go and put some clothes on?”

Freddie pats John’s bum gently before heading back to the living room to tidy up with Brian. 

John finishes the last couple of dishes with a smile, playfully splashing Roger with soapy water. Despite this being a punishment, he’s actually really happy. It’s the first proper punishment he’s had since coming home (and to his knowledge it’s Roger’s first proper punishment too), and it just feels so _normal_. It feels like the punishments he used to receive from Freddie before everything that happened, and it finally feels like his life is back on track.

When they’ve finished with the dishes, the subs pull off their rubber gloves and head to their bedrooms to get dressed. It feels odd not to be sharing a room with Roger anymore, but again John is glad that he’s finally able to sleep alone with Freddie in something resembling normality.

Freddie is already in the bedroom when John arrives, peering at himself in the mirror as he plays with his hair. 

“Everything alright, darling?” The Dom bites his lip nervously as he turns to look at John. “That wasn’t too much, was it?”

“The punishment?” John hunts around for a clean pair of underwear. “No, not at all. That was great. Well, as great as a punishment can be. I’m glad we’re at the point now where we can do this kind of stuff again.”

Freddie grins. “Me too. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, love. I know the last few months haven’t been easy for you, but you’ve been so strong and brave and I hope all the rewards you’ve had have reflected how proud I am of you.”

“Yes, Fred,” John chuckles as he shimmies into his jeans. “The rewards have been lovely. You’ve looked after me so well. There’s no way I would have been able to get through this without you.”

They share a quick cuddle and a kiss, and John shivers as Freddie lovingly traces the faded scars on his back. Once a point of shame, John has now come to accept his scars as a part of him, and Freddie never fails to tell him how beautiful he is. He’s at a point now where he actually _believes_ his Dom.

When they’re both dressed they head out to the living room hand in hand, and they find that Jim and Thomas have already arrived and are chatting with Brian and Roger about the album release. 

John quietly kisses Jim’s cheek and gives Thomas a quick hug, before taking a seat next to Roger at Freddie’s feet. 

Despite everything they’ve been through, John knows this has made them stronger and brought them closer together. He wishes that Ray Foster had never entered their lives, but he knows now that Ray hasn’t won.

Queen is stronger than ever, and the events of six months ago have only further cemented their relationships. They have been through the most unspeakable moments of pain together, and that makes John sure that they can do anything as long as they have each other. He’s not the same sub he was six months ago, but Freddie still loves him and Queen are still together, and that’s what matters.

As Freddie strokes John’s hair and Roger laces their fingers together, John knows he can face anything with the people he loves most.

END


End file.
